


The Human Ranked: "Dib"

by 13Shadowpixies



Series: Future Rankings [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Almighty Tallest Zim (Invader Zim), Angst with a Happy Ending, Dib Dies, F/F, Gir Become Sane-ish, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Zim, M/M, Older!Dib, Older!Zim, Parental Zim (Invader Zim), Protective Zim (Invader Zim), Tacos, Zim invents the "Dib" ranking to honor his fallen rival, Zim wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 72,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Shadowpixies/pseuds/13Shadowpixies
Summary: 2-3,000 years after Dib's death/defeat, Almighty Tallest Zim and Gir, stand watch over his apprenticed "Defective" Invaders and the most recent "Dib" in Earth's history. Zim has a plan but it's not what you or the Empire expected...





	1. The Humans Ranked "Dib"

In the far distant future, the Irken Empire reigns supreme. 99% of the worlds in the known universe now bows before the Irken Flag. For the last roughly 2-3,000 years… The Empire is ruled by the same singular Tallest:

Former Invader Zim.

Due to Irken regenerative capabilities in their Pak, Irkens are essentially immortal. They DO age slowly though once they reach maturity.

Tallest Zim stands calm at the helm of the dramatically updated/upgraded Massive. It has exploded in size, capabilities and efficiency once Zim became Tall enough to challenge Tallest Red and Purple for the throne.

It wasn't even a fight!!!

Tallest Red and Tallest purple were so used to everyone else doing everything for them, so used to bossing every one around… They became lazy and arrogant. A not-so surprising amount under their command practically cheered when someone challenged them for leadership.

Granted, it was the exiled Defect they tricked for years into believing he was on a high stakes mission to destroy a planet they later learned was called Earth.

While every other Invader had spent a short amount of time on their respected planets before they took over, none of them had what Zim did: A defender. A "Dib" as the creature was called.

Because of "Dib", Zim learned to try again…. and again. A new tactic, a new strategy. Constantly thinking outside the box. Constant fights has brought the once tiny scrawny Invader to grow muscle, height, reflexes, etc. "Dib" challenged Zim in a way no other Invader has ever encountered before or since.

It has taken years before the now adult Human and Irk fought in their last stand.

The battle that determined everything.

Tallest Zim reached into his pocket to reach for a small rectangular container that held his most prized possessions in existence.

Tallest Zim can still recall that battle. And the promise made when they were kids (the rare time they allied together in a truce).

The promise to kill the loser before the victory. If Dib loses, he didn't want to witness Earth's destruction. If Zim loses, he didn't want to be alive when brought to Membrane labs to be opened up and experimented on.

Tallest Zim's hands gripped the container, shaking slightly so no one noticed his sentimental moment of weakness.

For in the container… was a faded photo from Skool of Zim, Dib and Gaz; Broken remains of Dib's glasses and a few scraps from his jacket.

"Mary?"

A small voice sounded from Tallest Zim's feet. He looked down fondly at his ever loyal malfunctioning S.I.R. unit: Gir.

Gir is as he was, mostly shiny, except from a few dents and scratches left behind from the Battle of Earth Gir didn't want to part with. Like Tallest Zim, Gir didn't want to forget Dib either.

Over the last few thousand years or so, Gir had many programming updates and gained more subdued personality compared to the manic bliss he had before. He's still crazy, but he smart about it now. Prefers to be more manic just to mess with people, but more calm around his master.

Gir is sad whenever Tallest Zim brings out the container knowing what was inside. Gir himself gathered them before the army surrounded them and they had to retreat back to the Voot Cruiser. Gir stored them in his head as Invader Zim went through a multitude of emotions upon Dib's death.

At first, Zim conquered the planet. Still reeling from Dib's death, he took it out on first his classmates, then everyone else.

No one was spared…

After a while, Zim noticed that the Humans kept showing up out of the woodworks no matter how many died. After 20 years of this, a child stood angrily before Zim in such a way, he could see a familiar shadow on the wall behind it.

Something about the way the child stood up to Zim…

One of the invaders tried challenging the child, but lost.

It was about 10 battles before the child also died, but, then that feeling died with it. About a century later, another Human challenged another Irkan Elite.

The feeling returned.

Tallest Zim watched on as Human and Irken fought. Bring a claw to his Squeedly Spooch, he desperately wanted to know what that feeling of familiarity was.

It wasn't until a still-manic Gir yelled out: "Hey! Doesn't it remind you of Mary?! Wooo!" Whipping out the broken glasses Gir had hidden in his head this whole time.

Tallest Zim stared wide eyed at his loyal Sidekick. The rest of the Irkens in the room simply stared confused.

His Squeedley Spooch beat rapidly as the memories flooded his mind. Mind racing, he faced the screen again of the live recording.

The Irken Elite in question was another Defect like Zim, sent in the Invader program to give him a chance Tallest Red and Purple NEVER gave him. The Defective Invader rose in ranks faster than the others, S.I.R. unit made from scraps like Gir was.

The Human child in question was still small. Worn black jacket falling apart at the seams, cracked glasses filthy from the fight. But it was his eyes that caught his attention. That same fierce expression. That Bring-It-On look he used to see long ago. That look of intelligence as he focused on the Irkens robot with deadly efficiency in spotting all the weaknesses.

Tallest Zim's mind replaced the two with a smaller version of him and another boy…

"Sir! Shall we d-"

"Wait!!!" Zim gripped the handlebars of the platform before the giant viewing screen.

"Mastah?" Gir asked softly.

They continued to watch as the child swiftly took out the Invader with ruthless accuracy. Standing atop the bot and started laughing and cheering in victory.

"Looks like we found a new Dib-Stink" Tallest Zim grinned.

And thus started the strange new tradition of the Irken Armada.

The Humans eventually caught on to the new Rank called "Dib". Most Humans were stupid, but a rare few handfull gained this strange rank as the centuries flew by. Every time the Almighty Tallest Zim would declare a Human child/adult as "Dib" Tallest Zim Himself would bring with him a Defective Invader and train him/her himself on his unearthed wreckage of his old base planet-side.

None of the Irkens could figure out WHY Tallest Zim would pick out a random Irken and train him personally. They were Defective!!! Out of control. But picked all the same.

But Gir knew.

He even helped pick them out. Gir knew that Tallest Zim saw himself in these Defects. Crazy, destructive, unwanted jokes. The ones no one wanted to give a chance, yet as their training prospered, the Irkan Armada actually IMPROVED!!!! This method was working. Nothing but improvements were brought!

But there was also the agreement with the Humans. The reason why it was that 1% of planets left alone by the Empire. 

The agreement was this: If the Human Ranked "Dib" kills the Invader trained by Zim, the planet is left alone for 20 years to recover. All non-Humans leaving the planet entirely for this calm. If "Dib" dies, Irkens take back control. During the time period since a Human Ranked "Dib" is declared, Earth becomes a Neutral Zone. So that no one interferes with the "Dib" vs Invader period.

It was during the 403rd "Dib" that lead to the events of today..


	2. The Human named Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gir's confusing names for the Dib Ranking. The girl WITH the confusing name. 
> 
> A clue to the mystery

My name is Mary.

I am the 403rd "Dib" since the rank was created 3,000 years ago.

I am 10 years old with pixie-cut black hair with blue highlights, purple eyes and pale skin. My current clothes that have least rips or holes is: a blue turtleneck sweater and matching mini-skirt over a grey tank top and dark jeans and black combat boots. Over all this is a black trench coat that was all but required uniform at this point…

At first, this color scheme wasn't even a choice, but it is the preferred colors of the previous "Dibs" due to the bizarre advantage over Tallest Zim for some reason. ESPECIALLY the strange coat and any circular goggles or glasses. The rest of the outfit doesn't matter so long as it's black and blue.

To this day, it remains a mystery. Some say it's related to the "Dib" namesake.

Is "Dib" an Irken word? A Human one? Prior to 3,000 years ago it didn't even exist before Invader Zim took over the Empire.

Back to today though.

Today, I FINALLY found a lead to the strange word!

I was on my way to my source when my stomach started growling. Reminding me that I ran out on breakfast when I got the news. Come to think of it, I don't recall eating dinner either….

Looking around at my darling obliviously FRUSTRATING city… It held all the advancements that has now become the melting pot of the universe. Tall multi-hundred floor buildings, spaceships passing along the various levels of holo decks, etc.

There are three places on the planet that remains (mostly) untouched all this time: The Membrane household that previously belonged to Professor Membrane and his now unknown children whose names have been lost to time. Strangely, there is a small Irken ship collecting dust in the garage. The second it Tallest Zim's own base. The top building above ground remains the same, but the Base below obviously expanded and improved. The last place unchanged is where the battle of Earth took place. The then Invader Zim vs an unknown Human.

Rumor has it he was the first "Dib." Or something like that? Tallest Zim is known to wander there from time to time and just stare at the dirt holding pieces of cloth, metal and glass. He's too far away for anyone to get a good look at it. Gir joins him sometimes, just babbling away as if they're talking to someone.

Sometimes, Tallest Zim gets worked up enough to start pacing and monologuing about various evil plots. At first we thought he was actually spoiling upcoming plots, but then they never happened. He just says the plan, dramatically points in various directions, then the spot of dirt grinning. Then stands there as if waiting a response. He starts yelling, a scream or cry for attention, and eventually falls to the ground, hugging his knees and starts crying.

I've seen him do this a bunch of times. He's so excited at first, but always leaves moping and quiet with Gir holding his fingers walking just as quietly next to him.

I also noticed he never takes any of his apprentices with him. It's always just him and Gir.

Anyway, back on topic.

Earth is now the last "Stronghold" of the joke known as the Resisty. Seriously, they're a laughingstock that just being around them makes you want to bang your head in annoyance at their stupidity… They never get anything done, always argue amongst themselves and prone to running around in a panic.

"Hi Mary!!" A familiar high squeal came from across the street.

Gir.

Almighty Tallest Zim's prized S.I.R. Unit.

Surprisingly friendly despite being enemies. Crazy too. But annoyingly endearing, though. WHY CAN'T I EVER STAY MAD AT HIM? WHY?!

Gir expertly leaped across passing cars and ships passing by to get to me.

"Hey, Gir! What's up?"

"Whatcha dooooing?" Sticking his tongue out. Seriously, why is this adorable?

"I'm following a lead." I have no qualms telling this to the forgetful Gir. I continue walking and he falls into step beside me.

"Ooooh! What dat?" Pulling out a Taco and devours it in one bite. I could only stare in morbid fascination every time he eats something.

"Someone found a lead on what started the "Dib" Ranking!" As I spoke, I didn't notice Gir stopped walking. "I don't know what it is yet. My source thinks it has to do the Professor Membrane's kids." Silence. I stop, noticing he's not beside be and look around. It's very common to witness his frequent short attention spans and gets into something or other.

I look back to see him just… standing there. Okaaay..?

"Gir?"

"You found a clue about Mary?"

"Mary? No! I'M Mary! I'm talking about Dib!"

"Mary!" He persisted. A bit more hyper. Good, calm Gir is weird.

"Dib." I countered.

"Mary."

I sighed and tried again. "Yes, I'm trying to find out about Mary."

Annnd he's back to calm. Seriously. Calm Gir it freaky.

"You could've just asked Mastah. No one ever asks! He gets sad when no one bring him up. Just the rank"

"So wait! Dib didn't start as an Irken rank, but an actual person?!"

"Yup!"

"I knew it!" I started a little victory dance. I knew it. I knew it. I KNEW IT!!! "Please Gir! Can you tell me about him?" I pleaded, kneeling down to look at him eye/optic level.

Gir just smiled a small sad smile. After a moment he just reached out. "Follow me."

I could only stare. Am I FINALLY going to get answers?! Is he being serious right now? Or is it a trap?

Looking at him suspiciously, just stood patiently waiting for me to decide.


	3. Oh yeah... He's an actual threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once someone starts asking questions and Zim is secretly excited to have someone so observant on the actual situation. 
> 
> Mary's Danger-Sense is activated for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I finally have an idea on where I want this to go. And yes, if you know my stories, this is eventually go to be a "_-_" sort of fic. No spoilers! 
> 
> Although I will say, these short chapters won't last long. by the time it starts going for really, they'll be LOOONG!
> 
> There WILL be ZaDR though. But NOT through flashbacks...

**Gir P.O.V**

Gir very patiently waited for the Human to grab his hand.

Finally! Someone wants to know! Masta will be so pleased!

He has been so sad lately. Even going to the Field for longer than normal. I miss Mary. But this human says that it's her name? Dib Mary Dib Mary Dib Mary

He tilted his head trying to process.

I hear rumbling up above. Oh yeah.. It was supposed to rain later. I wonder if Masta remembered to wear paste?

That Taco was yummy. Oooh! What if I asked Masta to have a Taco Night! Should I invite Mary? Or should I call her Dib now?

Blinking back into awareness when Mary grabbed his hand.

"Lead the way Gir."

**Mary P.O.V.**

Gir did that big smile of his where his tongue sticks out. I chuckled a little and stood beside him. Turning, we went back the way we came.

Briefly looking back, I wondered about that lead. But… I learned more from Gir in the last few minutes than the last 2 years of research since getting this rank.

Gir just held my hand as he lead the way to who knows where. Eventually he lead to a grocery store? The locals inside seam scared or twitchy about something. Gir lead me inside down an isle where a … very … tall Irken was walking with a cart down an island.

Tallest Zim!

No wonder the locals were twitchy…

He was standing there deep in thought until Gir squealed and leapt into the air at him yelling "Masta!!!"

Tallest Zim seamed to move on pure reflex, catching Gir in mid air and holding him to his chest before blinking and seeing the little bot snuggling in his arms.

Yeesh, I guess when you know each other as long as they have, a lot of Gir's quirks become muscle memory at that point. It was cool to watch, though.

"Gir?! Where have you been?" He blinked and then thought better of it. "Actually, never mind." Then he finally noticed my presence.

"Hello Dib. Sorry, no plot today. Run along now, I'm busy." The way he said it. Normally it would be rude or with a 'shoo' gesture, but he seemed off today. Less vibrant in his movements. Probably just came back from the field. His whole presence gave off a 'Depressed' sort of feel.

"I figured. It's actually Gir who lead me here." Trying to remain calm. After about two years of watching him, I've learned that he's actually easy to talk to in these moods and no threat compared to other Irkens.

He squinted at me suspiciously, before switching his gaze to an 'innocent' looking Gir. "Oh really? And why is that?"

"Dib wants to know about Mary!" Gir grinned maniacally.

I groaned in frustration. "For the last time, Gir! I'M Mary! I'm trying to learn about Dib!"

Tallest Zim looked back and forth between us in shock.

"Wait.." Looking at me. "Your name actually IS Mary?"

"Yes..? Why?"

He snorted and started laughing a little. "Sorry, sorry." Snickering. "Just… just and inside joke from back in the day." He waved me off.

Seeing my confusion: "Back when this all started and shortly after originally coming to Earth 3,000 years ago. Gir here couldn't remember Dibs name for the most part and kept calling him 'Big-Headed Kid' or 'Mary' for some odd reason."

I blinked rapidly. "Wait, seriously?!" More blinking. "I guess that explains the confusion with Gir earlier."

"Hence my surprise when you introduced yourself." He grinned amusedly, causing me to snort. We stood there in comfortable silence for a moment before Gir noticed what Zim was holding. Tortilla shells.

"Tacos!"

"Yes Gir. You were very well behaved lately so I thought I'd reward you with a Taco Night."

"Yay!"

Unfortunately, my stomach made itself known again.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah… missed dinner and accidentally skipped breakfast this morning."

"Because of her lead!" Gir chimed in from on top of the aisle shelf.

"Um.. Should we-"

"Just leave him. He's a lot more careful than everyone gives him credit for." Watching Gir run around up there, expertly weaving around or jumping over things. "He mentioned you found a lead?" No accusation, just curiosity.

Standing there awkwardly, I decided to just confess.

"I understand that the "Dib" ranking is important, but I was curious about the origin of it."

Tallest Zim actually blinked in shock or surprise at that, but his look urged me on.

"We don't really know much about it, only that came about when that Human kid challenged that Irken waaaaay back in the day."

"I… see." Looking back at the tortilla shells in thought. "And what makes you think it means anything else?"

I simply gestured to what I'm wearing. "This jacket and goggles. Neither are Irken-made, but Human-made. For some reason, you behave differently when we wear it. No Irken to our knowledge wears any variation of it, but it's common on earth in various styles. Yet, it's this style, specifically, that affects you."

"You pieced together all that?" He actually looked impressed.

"Yes, I did. But it sounds like a good thing?"

"It's refreshing. Even among other "Dibs", very few make that connection, and even fewer are so observant."

He started to continue down the isle and gestured me to follow. Scrambling to catch up with his long strides, other patrons scattered out of his way. I saw him smirk in amusement slightly. I simply rolled my eyes.

"So what does all that have to do with your lead?" He asked curiously as we browsed the produce section.

"That's just It. I don't really know. All I know is that my informant said he found something ancient that might prove interesting to my research on this." Picking through the peppers while he looked at tomatoes.

"Well that's vague." He squinted suspiciously.

I simply shrugged. "It usually is." Sighing.

"Ok… I'm just gonna stop beating around the bush." I was never really known for my patience. "Can you tell me? About Dib?" Walking around to stand before him. "Please?"

Looking at his red eyes head on… maybe I should have been more patient. Who am I kidding, he's never gonna tell me-

He suddenly grinned. I blinked. Then he started snickering, then full on laughing. The very deep, having to lean backwards kind of laugh. People were staring, but I had to hold my ground.

As he laughed, awareness his me like a tidal wave. He's a LOT bigger than me. I'm only slightly taller than his knees!

Taking a brief moment to actually look at him, whereas he was just another Irken to me before; How is all this coming to my focus now!?

Looking through previous history logs of past Taller's, they all wore these strange mechanical robes that gave them an air of laziness. But… Tallest Zim? He clearly forgone that tradition. He's wearing red and black armor over his chest, a black metal belt over black pants and combat boots. Coming from his belt is probably his compromise on the robe thing as it was a slitted simple skirt to just below the knees with a black stripe on the bottom. Along his plants are several white straps to match around his waist armor and arm bands.

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/780952391617707079/>

As he laughed, my instincts had a moment where they screamed DANGER!!!!!!

Awareness that someone is an actual threat to the cosmos, is a bitch.

Finally he stopped laughing, the all but swung forward to dramatically lean over me. Making me feel even smaller.

"Well, 'Mary'… you are officially the first Dib to ever get this far. You are very brave to confront Zim like that." A smirk.

The crowd watched our little stare down. Some patrons even looked concerned for my safety. Which is laughable because everyone tends to avoid association with a Dib due to friendship with us is hazardous to one's health.


	4. Possible Boss-Battle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary's research so far and a brief study of Tallest Zim's public mental state.
> 
> A bystander surprisingly accurate description...

Mary P.O.V.

I've done a lot of research over the years on what brought us here. The research was frustrating though. While most written works have long since faded away to holo-pads. The people actually doing the record-keeping were basically morons! Nothing was organized and focused on all the wrong details!

Yeah, you can easily find detailed stuff about the aliens that has now become our neighbors, but anything Human related towards history… is a mess.

So let's start with all the verified FACTS!!!! That I have _PAINSTAKINGLY_ collected….

Sorry if it's a bit spotty, there are huge gaps I'm trying to fill.

Let's begin:

As you all know, we live in a world that has become the melting pot of the known Universe.

Ever since Tallest Zim took over, he went on a rampage across Earth for reasons yet unknown. A _LOOOOOT_ of people died, building were demolished etc. Humans had to hide underground to avoid the bombings etc. If the bombs didn't kill you, the radiation did. What was supposed to be the end of the world stopped about 20 years into it.

As various Irken death machines patrolled the surface, one of them made the mistake in destroying a building that held a kids only other family. The still unnamed kid fell into a rage and escaped the grasp of the adults telling him to hide or take cover.

He just… ran in front of the Irken manning that very machine. Picking up random weapons lying on the ground, he took cover to figure out how to take it down while the others ran scared.

The details were a bit fuzzy, but all that was remembered about the incident was the kid single-handedly led a counter attack on the Irken and successfully took it down!

And then the Massive came down from the sky and hovered over the city…

Yikes, I can only imagine how everyone reacted to THAT!!!

Various scattered reports saying drastically different things, but a small handful say the same thing so I went with those.

After the kid took down that Irken, it went on a successful counter attack that lasted 10 battles until the kid was discovered to have it's organs switched out with random objects and died soon after.

No one else was successful until about a century later where every thing changed.

Another kid challenged an Invader this time.

There actually was a photo taken. It was blurry, but you can make out the Invader uniform of the Irken atop the fallen machine surrounding the area in smoke and debris. There was the child too in the shot. _Barely_. All you could make out was that it was a young boy in round, cracked, glassed that reflected the sunlight and a dark jacket.

That was the oldest photo of the now-dubbed "Dib"-Ranked Human.

That was what Tallest Zim called him when he went to confront the kid later on. Reports say, Tallest Zim kept ignoring the actual child's name and kept calling him Dib.

When asked , and actually answered eventually, the Dib word doesn't exist in Irken. The there have been rumors of the word being spoken of from the previous Tallers when talking about Zim. Tallest Red and Purple made no secret of their hatred of Zim. The service Irkens stated that for a time prior to Zim's take-over the strange word was spoken more and more frequently whenever Zim checked in.

Strange.

But that was all they were willing to part with.

So the word existed before Earths takeover. But after Zim came TO Earth. So an Earth word, perhaps?

Is it in anyway connected to that kid? Or simply the clothes he wore?

After getting the Dib Ranking, I tried looking over the notes from previous Dibs. But they all focused on battle plans! Any journal entries might as well be useless.

My colleagues think I'm crazy for focusing on the past when I should be focusing on killing my designated Invader so Earth an have a calm again to recover.

But this is important!!! Why don't they get that?

Previous reports from Irkens around back then have stated that Zim was a Defective. The MOST Defective Irken they've ever had! Then, after actually taking over the planet in the most destructive (Non-Planet Destroying_ way possible, he became just … 'meh' to everything. Apathetic. No maniacal laughter, no crazy plans, no destructive tendencies. Just effective leadership.

It's only ever when a "Dib" shows up that he practically comes alive! Granted nowhere NEAR as …vibrant/violent? As he used to be, more subdued happiness? Than emotionless way that creep out even fellow Irkens that used to know him.

After all that, the reports from various "Dibs" and bystanders were mostly about the battles and how Tallest Zim rarely joining.

When he does join…

He's grinning madly, laughing full on, plots of a caliber rarely ever seen before! Dangerous. Formerly an Invader himself, Earth was technically his turf since he was the only one ever assigned here before. He know the terrain better than other Irkens. Knows how we react and why better than others. When Zim joins the battle, it's described by one person the most accurately:

It's like being a level 10 character in a videogame just learning how to cast magic, then randomly put in a Boss Battle against a level 400 Super-Boss Monster!

Even his fellow Invaders were terrified of him!!!!!

There was some really graphic artwork made of him in battle too. Detailed… TMI!

I think some have given even me nightmares.

Moving on!!!

After every battle, he just goes back to 'meh' about everything. He only ever comes alive when a "Dib" shows up. But even then, most don't hold his interest for long. And extremely rare few have gotten him to that "Boss-Battle" form of passion in battles. I think in the previous 402 "Dibs", only about… I don't know? 10 or 12 got him to that point?

Maybe he's looking for something in them? If so, what?

It's like he has 3 different sets of emotions: Grieving(?). Meh/Disinterest. Boss Battle.

But those were observations whenever he's publicly seen.

Which brings us here today. In this supermarket. With Tallest Zim laughing and looming over me. My _**DANGER**_ senses screaming!

What the HELL did I say to trigger this?! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE! Please tell me this isn't "Boss Battle"!!! I did NOT come prepared!!

"Well, 'Mary'… you are officially the first Dib to ever get this far. You are very brave to confront Zim like that."

He's smirking. Why is he smirking? And what does he mean by confronting??? I asked nicely! I said please!!

Please don't let him see how scared I am…


	5. A New 'Lead' past the Deranged Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, but action packed. Gaz cameo and impressive security system

**Mary P.O.V.**

"Gir! Take these to the register and actually PAY for them this time! We're heading out!" Tallest Zim suddenly shouted out. Gir squealed and took off with the cart.

"Wait, what-?" I could only stand there in shock as he took determined steps past me to the exit.

Stopping and looking back at me, he held out his long-fingered hand to me. "You want to find out about the Dib, yes? Instead of just tell you, I might as well show you. The knowledge this almighty Zim possesses on him will be FAR superior to whatever this vague 'lead' you previously had." He uses finger quotes on 'Lead' and rolling his eyes. He turned back fully, took a knee to look at me head on. Holding out his hand again: "Do you agree?"

At this my mind spun rapidly.

In just a few seconds, my mind went through this:

No way! This is more than I could ever hope for! But he's also the most dangerous Irken in the Armada. Who cares! He's been cooperative so far! So? He could just as easily kill you in the most morbid way ever! He said 'him' does that mean Dib was a boy? Did Zim actually know him or is this a trap? Spiraling from there.

Eventually, I shook my head and then looked at him in determination.

His grin softened to a smile, gaze dazed.

I walked over and took his hand.

~/~

**Normal P.O.V.**

Tallest Zim yanked Mary close, picked her up and carried her bridal style out of the grocery store with purposeful steps.

Everyone backed out of the way.

As they walked out, she spotted Gir harassing/annoying the cashiers eager to get the crazy bot out, but not wanting to anger Tallest Zim either while he's in view.

While clinging to his shoulders, Mary's eyes widened as she got a close up view of Tallest Zim's Pak opening up and massive legs sprung out. This would be the first time she's ever got a good view of them:

On each of the legs, each have four 'bones' of a metallic shine, connected by red spheres with the last 'bone' coming to a point. Contrary to how frail they must look, she knows otherwise, she know exactly what they can do. When the points of the legs sprang out and hit the ground to lift them up…

There was no sound, not a trace left behind as they raced over various hover cars/ships. Tallest Zim's Pak was made for stealth and agility. But they are also extremely reinforced and can cut through just about anything…

Dodging civilians, fellow Irkens, and ships, Mary couldn't help but feel exhilarated! Every ounce of willpower was used to not lift her hands in the air and scream "Woo Hoo! Yeah!!" But she refrained. Barely.

~/~

**Mary P.O.V.**

After a surprisingly short amount of time, they stopped in front of a building.

Good feelings gone.

Everything in the area was quiet.

Still aloft on his Pak legs, Tallest Zim still calmly held me as he was (again) lost in thought.

I looked at the building:

For 3,000 years old, it was in surprisingly good shape for it's age. It had 3 stories, mostly faded purple with a green roof with holes, and a massive front door. The windows were gaping holes, graffiti everywhere, and a mini forest that was once the front yard.

"Professor Membrane' house." I whispered.

"Indeed." He whispered. After a minute, still holding me in his arms, he navigated the yard. As we got closer, sparks of lightning shot out between the trees.

Tallest Zim froze in place. Turning, we could see some strange spherical device on a pole grown inside a nearby tree. Tallest Zim reached his hand out and lightning shout out again. We followed its path to another on our other side. Looking down I could see an old pathway to the front door. Where more spires of the same design also shot out lightning.

"Huh… There's still power here. Possibly either the Professors doing, or Dibs." He mumbled.

"Was this an old hideout of Dibs?"

He merely sighed and stayed quiet. Then he grinned.

Oh, here we go again..

Bracing himself on his Pak legs, I readjusted my grip. When he saw I had a good hold again, he bolted.

As fast as the lightning itself trying hit the Pak Legs, Tallest Zim quickly weaved and dodged through the trees before leaping high and landing on the buildings walls in front of a window. Quickly pulling his knees to his chest, almost squishing me, he slammed his feet to the still intact window and smashed it as we launched ourselves inside.

Seeing a mirror across the hall, I watched in awe as Tallest Zim Spread his Pak legs like a spider, lightning spreading behind us almost in warning, before we laded with a thud on the floor. The floor caved a little in protest, but held.

The lightning stopped.

I heard scuttling around and saw a surprisingly terrifying sight considering my job.

Old, glitching mechanical stuffed animals that prowled towards us from the second floor hole in the ceiling.

"Gaz's own personal security guards." He smirked in seeing a challenge

"Gaz?! Who's Gaz?!" Whipping my head to face him.

"Besides Dib? The only other Human on this pitiful planet whom has ever truly terrified me."

I slowly turned back to the deranged toys.

Someone besides Dib who genuinely scared even Zim….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed the Membrane house changes between episodes, so I took the exterior from the 'Taster of Pork' episode. The outside electrical security is their actual... 'fence' around the yard you see occasionally. The Toys are from the same episode.


	6. My Eyes Are Swollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another shortie. But full of feels. 
> 
> I had "Litost" by X Ambassadors on repeat doing this chapter. I recommend you do too.

**Mary's P.O.V.**

Have you ever visited what was once the seven wonders of the world? Back in the olden days, before Tallest Zim's take over. There were these ancient monuments of Human creation that beyond imagination or creation. Or… so I'm told. They've long since turned to rubble or fallen to the elements/ invaders.

Anyway.

They were places made waaaay back when that were so amazing, held so much history, that people from all over came to see it. Whether for its history, or to simply take selfies with it.

This house. It's like that.

But also… not.

What I'm getting at is the three places I mentioned before: Zim's old base, The Field. This house. These three places are the closest we can get to the original 7 Wonders.

But, unlike those 7, these 3… are left alone. An unspoken "MUST AVOID" stamped all over them. And it shows.

**Normal PO.V.**

After disabling the Deranged Security Toys (Tallest Zim couldn't find it in himself to destroy them) the two quietly walked through the house.

"I have not been in this house since I took over." Confesses at some point.

Mary stared confused at that. He simply hugged his arms, seeming to shrink in on himself. They slowly wander around the ground floor. Making their way to the kitchen, he stopped before the termite infested, ruined kitchen table.

"Did you come here a lot?" She softly asked. Somewhat afraid to break the fragile atmosphere.

"Yes. Usually to break in upstairs, but I also simply walked through the front door. The professor used to think I was his…" He chuckles a little, "His little foreign friend." Calming a little, small, fleeting smirk. "If only he knew. If only he opened his eyes… to what was right in front of him."

He closed his eyes a little, picturing one of the many, many arguments where the Professor refused to believe Dib concerning Zim's Alien-ness.

In a parallel, fleeting thought, was himself standing before the former Almighty Tallest Red and Purple.

"None them really took the time to see. None of them ever really tried."

After a moment, she calmly spoke, "You two seemed to have a lot in common."

"Hm" Shaking himself to look at her.

"Nothing. Please, continue." She smiled softly.

~/~

**Elsewhere with Gir…**

Carrying the cloth bags full of food for Taco night, plastic bags wouldn't have stood a chance..., Gir flew above the city to make it to the base. He ended up doubling back for more food for Mary, knowing she was going to join them for dinner. He made sure to pack a few extra things for her to take home.

Reviewing the footage from earlier, and scanning her as they walked to the store; Gir noticed she wasn't eating well. She wasn't taking good care of herself at all.

Hovering over to what looks like a random spot in the sky, is actually a perfect vantage point, of the Membrane house, and Mary's.

Gir knows others view him as crazy, but he's not. He's a lot smarter than they give him credit. He notices things BECAUSE he's overlooked.

After knowing Mary for two years, he can honestly say that he likes this "Dib" the best. Everything about her reminds Gir of him.

Gir knows she's an only child. Family killed by her soon-to-be female Invader: Stell.

Gir knows, she likes researching : Pre-Invasion, space, stars.

Gir knows the clothes she's wearing is basically all the clothes she has beside two other shirts and a pair of shorts.

Gir knows the round goggles she wears were a present from her deceased brother who liked to tinker with Irken-tech. (They were good, but Mastah found them after a battle once and gave them better upgrades while still keeping its original appearance. Mary still doesn't know it was him who fixed them.)

Gir knows that she typically ignores her Invader unless they outright have a plot going on. The two actually _do_ get along most days. They have this… _Frenemy_ thing going on. Stell isn't really trying to kill Mary. Simply sees her a rival to impress. Mary isn't often impressed, but when she is, you can tell Stell soaks it up. Again, Mary doesn't know that.

Gir knows that, somehow, Mary is helping Mastah heal…

So Gir will do all he can to encourage…. Whatever today was.

Gir doesn't even recall any other "Dib" even showing an interest in Dib himself. And Mastah has been keeping it all to himself for years.

What those kids said that broke Mastah, and basically ignited the bloodthirsty side of him. They made even Gir Mad!! So very mad!!! How dare they say that about Mary! Dib! Grr….

Shaking his head, Gir made the split second decision to fly to the base to drop off the food then catch up to them and just observe. Flying around, he see's them at the Membrane house. They're just walking around so he backed off a bit to explore himself. Eventually, he sees a bedroom window. No glass left, frame rotted through. He gently lands inside a safe distance from the window and sees a familiar symbol.

An abandoned suitcase with the logo of the _Swollen_ _Eyeball_. The organization Mary used to be a part of.

Activating the lights in his optics to light up the room a bit, he steps closer before it. That big-headed kid used to always have that when trying to expose Mastah on tv or his classmates.

Leaving it alone for now, Gir looked around.

Only to see a single framed photo of Mary and Mastah. Both of them smiling, laughing about something.

Slowly extending his legs to get a better view. Gir smiled. He reached out to pick it up.

Looking up, he see's dozens of photo's and sketches of the two of them. Gir is in a few as well. But most are of Mastah. Looking back to the frame in his hands…

_If things were different. They could have been the best of friends._

Slowly easing back down to the floor, he carefully set the photo next to the case and continued walking around.

~/~

**Downstairs, Mary P.O.V.**

So clearly there's a history between these two. I'm not dumb, I can put two and two together. But it still feels like I'm missing something!!

Ok, think, Mary, think!

What have we learned?

We learned that apparently this whole house is a clue? Or maybe the professor? What does Dib have to do with all this? If I was the guessing type, I would guess that Dib is the unknown son here. But until Tallest Zim says so, I'll keep searching.

Ok, next. His earlier comment. About none of them taking the time to see? Or even trying?

I was just thinking this morning how frustratingly **_OBLIVIOUS_ **everyone is. Could it be of the same vain? Were the professor (and whomever else he was thinking about at the time) be that oblivious as well? Or.. They simply chose not to see? What weren't they seeing? Was it simply not seeing Tallest -then Invader- Zim as an Alien?

Or something else?

Someone else?

Is this also related to what Gir was going on about? About no one bothering to ask about the original "Dib"? Simply the ranking?

Did…

Did no one care about Dib at all..?

Gir said that Zim would be happy to talk about him. She just had to ask.

Did no one before her ask about Dib..?

If so, that's.. _Really_ sad.

It's like being entirely forgotten in history. If Zim hadn't have named that rank in his honor…

**Normal P.O.V.**

Eventually they made they're way upstairs before Tallest Zim shot out his hand to stop her and point to the door to the right side of the hall. There was a light on in there.

Nodding, she got into a defensive position. He slowly opened the door…

To reveal Gir sitting on the practically non-existent bed holding what looks like an old suitcase, a large black cloth draped over him like a blanket and a few photos scattered around him.

Gir looked up and smiled.


	7. Stalkers that Haunt Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stalkers of Zims past. One he cares for, the other makes him cringe

**Tallest Zim P.O.V.**

"Mastah!"

"Gir?!

"What's he doing here, I thought you sent him home?"

"I did."

I eyed the my old friend suspiciously. "What's all this?"

"Mary!!" Gir held up a framed photo to us and I hesitantly grabbed it. Mary groaned.

"This is going to become a thing now, isn't it?" Obviously referring to her and Dibs names being interchanged. I snickered at the soon-to-be inside joke in the making.

I flopped over the frame and flipped it right side up to see-

"DIb…"

"Dib?! Can I see?" She asked excitedly. But I merely gestured her over to Gir, whom obviously collected more on the bed. Grudgingly, she obeyed.

Honestly, I was too distracted by the photo to notice Gir pointing to the wall behind me causing Mary's jaw to drop.

"Hm?" Looking to said wall, I gasped. Then smiled.

Seeing a type of conspiracy theorist wall that only HE could have come up with.

**Mary POV**

Whoa….

Ok… so… The unknown son IS Dib. Good to know. Also…

Wow… That’s a lot of photos of Zim and Gir. And various Irken Tech. And other aliens..? Wasn't all this before Zim's takeover? How..?

Shaking my head I forced myself to take a step back.

I look at the wall. Then Look at Zim.

The wall, clearly a lot of hard work and definite signs of obsessive attention to detail.

Tallest Zim. Staring at it. He looked flattered? But his eyes seem fond. Was he aware of this? Wait, he did say he broke into his room on occasion. So that's a yes. Even Gir seems at home here.

Also Zim (in the photo's) HE'S SO SMALL!!!!! Like shorter than me small!!

I switched gazes from small Zim to Tallest Zim beside me. My brain can't really compute THAT growth spurt!!

Irken puberty or something..?

Anyway.. Aww he looked adorable in his Invader uniform! Well, in an angry kitten sort of way. He kinda reminds me of Stell. She too comes off as an angry kitten sometimes.

"I can honestly say, this is way better than whatever my supposed lead was this morning. Thank you for bringing me here." I spoke sincerely.

He startled when I spoke, but grinned in the end. "But of course! I did say my knowledge was far superior on this subject, did I not?" He practically preened. Snickering, I shook my head.

"Of this, I agree." I nodded, then all but bounced into place as I clutched the loose cloth part of his pants. "What can you tell me about him?" I asked excitedly. He smirked smugly.

"What do you wish to know from the great Zim?"

"Everything!"

**Later that night**

Mary walked home in a daze, mind fried with sooo much information! Like, seriously! I spent 2 YEARS research scraps and second hand guessing, only too have Zim give an information dump that was basically lost to time and fading like the photo in my hands.

I can say this, my guesses were mostly correct… but just barely scratching the surface.

It's dark out now, past dinner for sure at this point. I DID get to have taco's with them! I honestly didn't expect that. Zim just didn't want to cut the story short, and all but carried me back to base so we can eat and finish talking. As Zim cooked, I sat at the table as a surprisingly well behave Gir helped him. I couldn't stop my wary glance no matter how amusing Tallest Zim saw it! Still…

Nearing the base, I heard arguing. And a familiar voice….

Crap! My lead!

My steps slowed. After hearing everything Tallest Zim had to say, I can't help but feel underwhelmed at what this lead even was. Just this morning, I was excited to know just what it was. Now….

Deciding to rip off this band-aid, I just walked right in.

My guy was there, arguing on the phone with someone before arguing with me about wasted time and that I should be grateful he decided to even show up and wait for me in my own house. How did he even get in..?

The well anticipated 'Lead'?

An old photo.

.

.

.

.

Of Keef. (With a smudged word barely recognizable as 'Dib' on the back)

Keef was Zim's stalker 'friend' he thought died chasing a squirrel thinking it was Zim.


	8. Defective Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earlier than usual, but when a muse hits, you HAVE to take advantage! As requested, a chapter in Stell's POV. Chapter title is because I had the 2WEI cover for "Warriors" on repeat making this chapter. Enjoy

My name is Stell.

I am privileged to hold the honor of being the most resent chosen Invader to the Almighty Tallest Zim, himself! A privilege I'm… still confused on how I achieved actually.

Let's start at the beginning, shall we?

As of roughly 3,000 Earth years ago (I use Earth time upon my assignment here, so I reference it a lot) Irk went through a change. Prior to that change Irk was divided into two factions: Smallers and Tallers. The Tallers were the leaders and the privileged; The taller you were, the better off you were. The Smallers were the army and labor force. We do as we're told and hope we don't get shot out an air lock for our troubles.

I, myself am a Smaller.

After reading the various historical files and reports I discovered in my younger years, If I was alive back then, I would have been in servitude to the Almighty Tallests Red and Purple. That job is a death sentence! They went through Smallers like crazy and tormented them for fun!

But now…

As I previously stated before, Irk underwent a change.

And that Change was from a previously overlooked direction. Banished, former-Invader Zim.

Video evidence and old health records show that he was on the extreme opposite end of the spectrum from the Tallests. Invader Zim was considered THE Smallest Irk in current (then) history! Shorter than even me! I was Taller by ONE Earth Inch! ONE!

Anyway, back on topic…

Due to him coming back to Irk, his takeover gave Smallers like me a chance. Zim denounced the Taller/Smaller system and made a new one. He basically BROKE Irk!

My previous mentor, Tak knew him well back then. Tallest Zim and now-General Tak have this thing where they try to kill each other every other time they bump into each other. He actually encourages it! It's kinda like the Invader vs Dib thing on Earth, I guess? It keeps Tallest Zim in peek condition anyway, so I don't complain.

Going by Earth terms, Zim, Tak and Skooge would be best friends. They've known each other for millennia at this point.

You don't hear much about Skooge, he prefers staying on the sidelines. Zim actually asked him to be his bodyguard and battle partner. I remember once while still at the academy, I heard Skooge make an offhand comment oce about being the first Invader in _Operation Impending Doom 2_ to succeed in taking over their respective planets. Only to be shot out an airlock and a random Irk in the crowd took the credit, simply because he was Smaller than the others and his uniform was messy.

He said it like it was no big deal! Maybe I've been on Earth for too long, or maybe Mary's researching habits on history are getting to me, but that is most CERTAINLY a big deal! He was SHOT OUT AN AIRLOCK!

It's stories like Skooge's, which make me grateful for the chance I have even without being chosen.

What Tallest Zim brings to Irk…

When he first ,took over, he arrested the previous leaders to Foodcourtia. The place he himself was originally banished upon the _Operation Impending Doom 1_ incident. Skooge takes great amusement out of Zim's confusion on why the duo hasn't escaped yet. Moving on, upon arrival, he turned the Armada around to Earth where everyone assumed was his way of both revenge and payback to what is later known as Dib.

After the 100 year siege and consequent Invader vs Dib tradition, thing for Irk also took on a change.

For the most part, culturally, things stayed the same. Except for two key areas that I'm told Tallest Zim took great glee in tearing apart: The Taller/Smaller system, and the Invader Program.

First, the Taller/Smaller System.

As previously stated, the Taller you were the better off you were. According to now unlocked Archive Records, originally, it was like this because as a Taller, you can defend against other tribes and threats while Smallers kept the village and housing units together. Tallers were the warriors. That eventually evolved into what it was in Tallest Red and Purple's era.

This lead to the duo's downfall.

By simply being SO used to being at the top of the food chain, they never had to work for anything. By creating the Invader Program, originally to weed out defectors and naysayers, the very program they created accidentally REVERSED the food chain!

And no one noticed.

Which was why Zim's challenge came as such a shock.

By making the Invaders, they were basically teaching Smallers how to fight and defend themselves while the Tallers preferred to stay on Base or planet-side.

After Zim calmed down from his siege, and thus focusing back home, he overhauled everything.

Continuing the first point, he made in mandatory for EVERYONE to go to the academy where the Smallers went. Including the Tallers. It was to great amusement of many to see Tallers squeeze, crouch, kneel, etc. where Smallers go. ALL Tallers were promptly escorted out of their comfy home and evicted. Any Smallers who performed outstanding feats, loyalty, and hard work, were promptly promoted in the Tallers positions accordingly. It took a few decades for the dust to settle and everyone to readjust. There were also quite a few setbacks. Some Smallers were too smug or couldn't (or process) their new jobs because of deeply ingrained habits. A vast majority of Tallers tried to get their way for years after their 'demotion' only to fail and wind up in jail for their efforts.

All this leads to point 2, the Invader Program.

With all this, came the understandable changes to the Invaders. If we take what we learned from earlier, we can see the how much it has changed already. But remember, only the Height difference has really changed. More diversity. The first time a Taller debuted on the battlefield off world, everyone clawed their squeedily spooch in shock and awe.

In a strange way, it reminded everyone WHY Tallers were originally warriors to begin with! But also, keeping up with the times, Smallers were more devious. Tallers relied on height and respective strength, Smallers have long sense relied on their minds and quick thinking.

Spars between the two often wound up in a draw.

It took a log time, but eventually, everyone learned to tolerate each other and form teams. Now, its not your height, but your age group on hw your grouped together.

In the Academy, I myself am grouped with two Tallers and two other Smallers. Though one of the Smallers is in that awkward rare middle-height area. Fellow Irkens are debating whether or not to count her as a Taller OR Smaller. In her defense, that middle height range is getting more and more common in the last 1,000 years or so.

I digress.

With all this going on, you also see Gir wandering around sometimes, watching us. No one really knows what he does but no one messes with Tallest Zim's defective S.I.R. unit. It's crystal clear how much he values the crazy little bot.

And Gir isn't the only defective S.I.R. Unit either.

If this was going by old Earth school systems, then on your last 'Senior Year' prior to graduation, you stand in ceremony at the start of term before Zim himself.

It's here he passes out the current models for the S.I.R units. Sleek and new and obedient and follows your every command. But there's a catch.

As we stand in line to receive them, once in a great while Gir will stand at attention and point at a Taller or Smaller. They will receive a Defective S.I.R unit. Jokingly called Gir units amongst the younger cadets. Most would think it was a punishment to receive a Gir unit. You become a laughingstock for having a unit that rarely follows orders, glitches a lot, and apparently having a personality. Even the higher ups, Zim especially has a much closer eye on you and what you do from that point on.

But here's the thing. I figured it out. The Gir units are actually a reward!

I discovered the pattern. It started with Zim himself, after all. Zim and Gir.

Zim a banished defective Invader and Gir, a broken glitchy S.I.R unit. Both became the big leagues and obtained powerful positions. And, every time someone receives a Gir unit, they go to Earth to train with Zim himself before coming back to Irk with experience that changes you and the Empire for the better. It's an honor!

So, you can imagine my surprise, when its my turn in line… and Gir points to me with smile where his tongue sticks out. I look to Tallest Zim as he smiles at me before rummaging through the much less used second docking bay the units emerge from.

"I expect great things from you, Stell."

I immediately clutch my squeedly spooch, and if I could, about to cry.

Maybe it's the deeply ingrained instinct to feel amazing when a Taller bestows a Smaller praise. Or maybe it's simply everything he is and all he went through. But his tone, expression, his gaze at me…. He means it! He genuinely has high expectations of me!

I will not let him down!

And so, as my 'Senior Year' progressed, I went through more emotions and trials than I could ever recall.

Just for having a Gir unit instead of a S.I.R unit, I discovered who really were my friends and allies, and who abandoned me as 'hopeless' or too 'defective' to even be allowed a proper unit! I was put in isolation, my own team abandoned me. But I wasn't the only one. There was another in my year, a Taller whom also had a Gir unit. I have never properly met him before, but he was different like me.

His name was Blue. Both due to his eyes and skin, but also color preference. He was always building things. Tinkering with his Gir unit, which he named Teal, due to the color its Optics were when not following orders. Did I mention he found a way to make it so it DID follow orders, but keep its personality?

After nearly blowing up my projects for the umpteenth time, I asked him to show me how. I asked to keep my Girs personality too. It was starting to grow on me and I was too lonely to even CONSIDER robotic monotone! He smiled like he was glad I made that choice.

He suggested I name it Nova. When I asked why, he said he knew I knew we were headed to Earth. So told me to pick an Earth name. My own name is similar to Stella, meaning Star. And Nova is short for Supernova, meaning exploding Star.

While discussing that, I saw my Gir unit blow up yet _another_ monitor.

Nova it is…

Blue started laughing. It was nice. He asked me stop by his lab sometime. Did he want to hang out? WITH ME?!

By graduation, I can proudly say Blue and Teal were my friends! He also helps keep me sane…

Neither of us were surprised we got the Earth mission. Whoever Dib went after first is the new Invader. The other will be the assistant. Although he told me he'd rather be the assistant, he just likes building things.

Well, "Dib"! Bring it on!


	9. Gir's Hideaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Stell and Blue, a Gir Time Capsule. Tomorrow the Plot thickens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS going to make this ch a Plot, but that is a whole chapter of its own where we FINALLY get the ball rolling to the Original Dib! How will this happen? Stay tuned to find out!

Meanwhile, while Tallest Zim and Gir were having tacos upstairs…

Downstairs in the lair, Stell was chasing Nova. "That is not a toy! Argh! GET BACK HERE!"

Blue and Teal were casually leaning against the wall, eating popcorn and enjoying the show. Nova leapt on top of her head, doing a flip before diving in the nearest vent going down.

Stell screeched in frustration.

"What was that anyway?" Blue boredly asked.

"It was the tool I needed to finish my design for the plot I had tomorrow!"

"Oooh! You mean your date with Mary." He stated with a nod.

"Yes! Yes exactl-! What!? Nononono! No! NOT at Date!"

"Really?" Standing fully and walking towards the frustrated Invader.

As he walked over, Blue examined Stell. The tiny Invader whom he'd come to adore like a little sister.

When they met, she was _clearly_ a fanatic of Tallest Zim. How she lights up when he's so much as mentioned. And honestly, its not hard to see why. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have this most prestigious job in the Irken Armada.

She worked hard to get here.

Stell may have figured out why Gir picked her. But Blue figured out why Zim agreed and chose her as well.

History may tell you otherwise, but Blue was actually smart and observant for a Taller. Earthen Height-wise, Blue would equal a 20-year old. Stell would match a child of maybe 10 or 11. Maybe.

Either way.

While at the academy, it didn't take much to see what's going on around her. The moment she was handed a Gir Unit, everyone scattered like she was diseased. No… Like she's… 'Defected'.

Those whom received SIR Units became arrogant, conceited and obnoxious. Like they were better than everyone else. Their SIR Units obeying them without question didn't help either.

Looking before him, Stell stood flustered. Then contemplative.

In her defense, this WAS the first time he cracked the 'date' joke to her.

But he had a reason.

As stated before, he was smart and observant. When you're friends with an obsessive fanatic like Stell, whose equally partnered with an obsessive 'Dib' named Mary. You pick up a few things.

The main thing that trumps all, is how fond/nostalgic of anything 'Dib' related Tallest Zim and Gir are.

Blue and Teal totally have a bet going on that Zim and Dib dated back in the day! The two were total shippers! Stell remained clueless…

She ALSO remains clueless to THE SAME THING GOING ON WITH MARY!

Yeah… Blue and Teal were total fanboys and will do anything to hook them up!

Hence, testing the waters with the 'date' joke.

The fact that she was thinking about it AT ALL spoke volumes!

Until she shook her head and walked away.

Damn it!

~/~

Stell eventually made her way back to her workshop.

Slowly moving to her favorite swivel chair, she slumped down bonelessly.

Her workshop was a spot eventually carved out in Zim's layer about a hundred 'Dib's in. At first Zim didn't want them touching his stuff. Then that changed to grudgingly letting them use his stuff. Which led to letting them have a separate area when one Invader almost tampered with a giant round thing that made Zim FREAK out!

The two Invaders didn't talk for days.

Said area has since been closed off.

Angrily, Zim opened up a new room entirely for his apprentices to work from. The peace has been kept since.

Tallest Zim is very territorial of anything that was around pre-Invasion days. They're either locked down or locked away.

Anyway.

This workshop has clearly been used.

Walls destroyed, patched or simply covered (making interesting hideaways, always finding random things left behind). Furniture is always new (via damaged by Gir Units, or by project explosions). Floors are never flat, random dips and potholes everywhere.

Blue once discovered a hideaway that was used by various Girs. It both shocked and comforted him how sentimental they all were about their Masters. Photos, pieces of various plots that held some form of significance, broken pieces of glass that looked like they one went to goggles or a pair of glasses.

Pieces of black cloth. Torn and frayed.

There was even a metal container "For GIR use ONLY!" Amusingly confused, he guessed even Gir Units have something to pass on down the line.

There was also two very old calendars in there. One had various dates circled, birthdays of various Dibs. Most was simply a number, a few had actual names. The second calendar of the same year also had dates circled. Events of significance? Also of their respective Dibs and Invaders.

Girs Hideaway is like the Earthen time capsule of sorts.

While Stell eventually started to work on tomorrow's plot, Blue looked in the little hideaway.

The calendars.

Tomorrow was Mary's Birthday.


	10. The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary's birthday. A pseudo plot in disguise, and a peek into the past for Tallest Zim and the Original Dib.
> 
> Edit: Spelling and grammar...

**The last peaceful night on Earth…**

**(Then. 3,000 years ago)**

Hours ago, Zim and Dib came to an agreement that the next day would decide it all. As well as remembering their earlier agreement, to what would happen to the loser of that fight.

One of them was going to die tomorrow.

A sobering thought for one Dib Membrane.

He was currently laying back, arms behind him as a pillow as he and Zim dozed on a roof. Well, he was 100 percent positive Zim was faking it anyway.

Said Irken, had a massive growth spurt since his initial arrival on Earth.

Zim was now taller by a head at least. Wearing a red hoody, black jeans and his favorite tall black boots and gloves. Now, he's curled up, facing Dib with his eyes closed. One of his clawed hands was twitching. Casually, discretely, Dib adjusted his position, so he used his duffel bag as a pillow, etc. before laying down again, laying his black trench coat over him like a blanket purposely over him more on Zims side.

And putting his hand an inch away from Zims.

Dib knew very well, Zim is continuously overwhelmed with intense emotions. Among them was denial that he's scared for tomorrow.

Enemies or not, they've been through enough, that Dib has no problems providing comfort when needed.

Without moving, he slowly turns his gaze to Zim.

His clawed hand keeps twitching, as if fighting with himself whether or not to take it. Zim's lips keep wobbling and his eyes are clamped shut, before cracking them open and slowly. Oh so slowly, inching his hand closer.

It hovers just above, shaking.

* * *

**3,000 years later.**

**(Now in the future)**

Mary made her way to skool. The other kids avoiding her like the plague. Both for being a 'Dib', but mainly because they all thought she was crazy.

The teachers put up with her, and counselors are both itching to see in her mind, and terrified of its contents.

As she makes her way into class, she sees something on her desk. Fearing yet another prank, she trudges over.

And sees a chocolate cupcake with royal blue frosting and a lit candle on it. A card next to it, written in Irken.

"Happy Birthday, Earth Monkey."

It causes her to smile a bit. Until her teacher slams his hand down on her desk. "No food allowed in class!" He yells.

"But-!" She reaches out devastated.

"I don't want to hear it! You know the rules!" He snatches the cupcake, puts out the candle and starts to eat said cupcake. "All of you, take out this weekends homework assignment!"

Stell sat in the back, silently growling. The kids surrounding her leaned away in fear.

~/~

As the day progressed, Mary became more and more depressed. No one else acknowledged her birthday. Her sworn enemy remembered! But no one else even so much as thought they were forgetting something.

Stell watched as Mary walked away, disappearing in the crowd. The cupcake was Gir Sr idea. He told her Humans celebrated with a cake, but a cupcake was fine too. Gir got the cupcake with Nova, whom got the blue and black striped candle. And Stell wrote the note how Gir told her.

Mary smiled!

That awe, soon turned to rage as the day progressed.

Not even bothering with whispering, they called out Freak or crazy as if that were Mary's name! They avoided her in the halls and tormented her at every opportunity.

Stell just straight up left class right in the middle of last period. Mary looked up suspicious.

It was later on, after Skool got out, Mary heard rapid robotic movements heading her way.

Hands grabbed her as Stell just plucked her off the ground and carried her in her arms as Stells Pak Legs worked quickly to a parked Voot Cruiser and flying to an unknown location.

"Let me go! I'm not in the mood for this today! Gah! Stell!"

"Quiet Earth Monkey!"

"_MARY_! MY! NAME! IS! **_MARY_**!" She started to punch and claw at Stell as the last few days frustration peeking. Nova took control as Mary yanked her out of the seat to tackle her.

Finally subduing Mary after a few minutes, Mary weakly sat in Stells lap and weakly punched he chest.

Stell's antennae twitched as if sensing tears.

Stell actually grew concerned for this behavior. Sure enough, her shoulder started to sting as Mary started to cry tears of frustration. She grit and bore it as they were almost to their destination.

Mary looked around in wonder.

Modern buildings fading away to old buildings in ruin. The battlefield off in the distance to one side . Eventually, the cruiser landed on an old roof where Blue was waiting with Teal.

Mary sat there stupefied.

"It's called a picnic Human." Stell climbed out, offering a clawed hand, back towards Mary, not looking at her.

"But… Why?"

"It's your birthday." She stated simply.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARY!" The two Girs leaped in the air with strange party hats and toys that made a sound. They threw torn bits of paper in the air.

"For me..?" Slowly taking Stells hand and climbing out.

As expected, there was an actual plot that day. But what made Mary smile throughout the entire fight was that these strange Irkens actually took the time to acknowledge her birthday at all. Let alone celebrate it!

Stell made a huge Mecha robot to fight, knowing Mary oved those fights for some reason. Mary whipped out a laser gun from somewhere and started laughing. Blue just hung back taking photos. Even photobombing a few with Teal.

As the sun started to set, the clouds began turning grey.

Blue hissed as a raindrop landed on his arm.

Sky rumbling, Blue raised a clawed hand to his eyes, squinting at the distance. As the Twilight, golden light grew brighter, a thick layer of clouds covered the top half of the sky. Off in the distance, a wall of rain was making its way towards them.

"Teal! Nova! Bring them back! We don't have paste!" Teal panicked, completely forgetting in their preparations today.

The two Girs flew off. This wasn't the first time this happened. The paste was invented by the then-Invader Zim to protect himself from the rain. All Invaders learned how to make it before they even set foot on Earth.

Teal flew to Stell and Nova flew to Mary.

Mary seeing the two Girs flying towards them as she took cover behind a toppled car. She uses her goggles to zoom in on Blue, frantically pointing in the distance. Following his gesture, she sees the massive wall of rain.

Normally, rain doesn't effect Humans. At most they get sick. But it's just water. Irkens, however, treat water like acid to their skin.

So.

With Blue able to get to the Voot Cruiser, Stell safely tucked in the Mecha, its just Mary caught in it. But that can't be it.

Looking back, she sees how dark it is over there now. And… yup. That was lightning. This is a storm.

Did they plan this? To get her trapped out here..? Wait no. Blue is about to have a panic attack. The Mecha behind her stopped. Zooming in, even Stell is freaking out.

* * *

**Then**

Dib must've dozed off a little.

There's a very light dusting of Dawn trying to break through across the horizon. He's warm. A cozy sort of warm he hasn't had in years. The kind you just want to snuggle back into bed and sleep in.

Looking down…

Zim is curled around him, clinging. Dibs arm snaked around him while Zim's head is in his shoulder. Zims legs are as tangled as they can be, two PAK legs draped over his jacket covering them both.

Zims hand holding Dibs opposite hand across Dibs chest.

All this startled him awake, but thankfully didn't move. He felt Zim stir, Dib quickly shutting his eyes so as not to scare the Irken.

Zim startled badly, but Did dared not move, breathing as evenly as he could.

Zim rapidly looked around before taking in their positions.

From his twitchiness alone, Dib could tell Zim is in Fight or Flight mode. Stay he is or leave?

Dib stayed as he was to see what Zim would do.

The clawed hand was shaking, the other gripped Dibs shirt. Eventually, calmness.

The hand being held moved closer to Zim.

_Was that…? Did Zim just..?_

Zim then proceeded to gently and slowly untangle himself from Dib. Then rewrapped the jacket around Dib.

Footsteps as Zim walked away. Then rapid footsteps. PAK legs then fading in the distance.

Silence.

"How long has he been holding that in?" Dib whispered to the wind. Warmth receding from his hand.

* * *

**Now**

The Storm was picking up rapidly. Stell plucked a -thankfully cooperative- Mary from the ground and brought her to the cockpit next to Stell.

Stell has long since made these co-piloted Mecha's. Why? Whenever a Mecha is involved in a plot, things tend to go random (this storm for example). So Stell made it so Mary can pilot it too.

The deal with Earth was that an Invader has to kill the Dib, and vice versa. Temporary truces can be activated for cases such as this.

Mary easily got situated in the Co-Pilot , easily reading the Irken language and navigating the Mecha with ease. Thankfully their fight wasn't too serious, to damage it too much. The entre point was to cheer up Mary after all.

She put up with ENDLESS teasing from Blue between ditching class and leaving to kidnap Mary after school…

Also, Gir was watching them while eating leftover Taco's. He was having another calm moment.

As they flew through the storm back to the city, rain picking up, Stell took a moment to gaze at Mary.

It was little wonder she was picked as the next Dib. Child or not, she's unafraid. Even now, Stell see's the gleam in her eyes as she operates the controls with ease. Reading the forbidden Irken language Mary learned after three plots and hacking Stells computer in two minutes.

Looking back ahead of them through the glass dome around them. Stell thought back to earlier today. The other kids avoiding her and mocking her. It reminded Stell of herself back at the academy.

The difference-

Bright lights of the Voot Cruisers Highbeams lit up the dome as Blue, Teal and Nova looked on at them in concern as they circled.

Stell had people looking out for her.

Mary saluted them, followed by a thumbs up.

Mary has no one. No family, no friends. All she has are her enemies showing any form of… _anything_ to her!

Keeping her gaze ahead, Stell also raised a thumbs up. The cruiser went on ahead as Blue talked into the radio, presumably to Gir or Zim.

Stell let her clawed hand plop down to the controls with an internal sigh.

Is it wrong… when only your enemy cares about you?

* * *

**Then**

Invader Zim rapidly made his way to the Voot cruiser and immediately raised the cloak again.

Taking deep breaths to calm his Squeedly Spooch, quickly pulling his legs up to hug them tightly.

_Stupid! Stupid! What was Zim thinking?! _Zim rapidly began berating himself. _Why show such weakness to Zim? Why?! Why did the Dib show concern for Zim!?_

They're enemies! And yet…

And yet.

Ever since the Florpus…

Zim remembers Dib in his lab with Gir showing the Dib stink what the Almighty Tallests had said to Zim.

Dib just stood there. Openly thinking aloud whether he should celebrate or be concerned for Zim. Zim understands. They had been enemies for so long, trying to conquer Earth in the name of the Mighty Irken Empire! Only to hear that it was a joke. That Zim was… _banished_ to Earth. To hear the very leaders Zim talked so reverently about, mock him.

The Armada isn't coming.

The entire point of Zim teleporting the Earth was to force the Armada to go there. Only for the Armada to get swallowed up and eventually spat back out years later.

And yet.

Dib.

Zim gripped his legs harder, claws digging in enough to bleed.

Dib gave him space at first. But eventually, one day, he kicked open the door to Zims house. He charged right down into the lair and stalked over to Zim end eventually punched him in the face. That whole incident was a blur, but Zim did remember that he cheered up a bit and declared war on the Dib.

Zim remembered both their smiles became freer. Energy revigorated.

The invites happened later. Professor Membrane STILL didn't believe in aliens and the Florpus incident a dream! Both boys looked at each other and shrugged. If he didn't believe then, they stopped bothering. Zim stopped bothering with a disguise. A very lazy excuse to the class later had Dib looking resigned and then start bashing his head to the desk.

Zim feels… open. Vulnerable, exposed.

He feels like a weight the size of Dibs GINORMOUS head has been lifted from him. The same appeared to happen to Dib the next time they saw each other.

The lack of stress trying to expose Zim seems to do him wonders! Zim approved these changes.

Even Gaz noticed! She seemed more approachable now. Still scary, but calmer now. Every now and then she helps Dib stink and even started learning under him about all the notes he gathered on Zim.

To absolutely neither boys' surprise, she became a badass in the field. If you looked up 'Badass' in the dictionary, the duo wouldn't even bat an eye seeing her photo there.

All this leading to yesterday.

Zim slowly lifted his head to gaze at the brightening dawn.

The Armada was coming later tonight.

They were spat out of the Florpus and were pissed. Coming here…

.

.

.

.

To execute Zim.


	11. The Invaders Ranked: 'Gaz'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak's side of things. A new Ranking introduced, not for humans, but the Invaders. Gaz is a legend even after death.

Tak strolled with purpose through the Massive. During the brief periods Tallest Zim is on Earth, Tak is in charge.

In a strange sort of way, due to the long life spans of the Irken race, Zim taking time off to go to Earth would be the Earthen equivalent to calling out a day for work or a having the weekends off. Seriously, it was no problem at all for Zim to sometimes take years on Earth.

Some 'Dibs' lasted a month, others lasted 10 years.

He long since hijacked designs for a teleporter off world and custom made it so it takes seconds to warp anywhere in the Galaxy.

So, again, it was no problem to go to Earth whenever. It was long since acknowledged it was a second home for their leader. In fact, he literally handed Tak and Skooge the living space on the massive (formerly belonging to Red and Purple) he was supposed to have, content with a smaller practical one.

To get back on topic…

Tak is one of those rare Invaders ranked similar to the Earth 'Dibs'.

She is ranked: 'Gaz.'

While on Earth, back in the day, she has met the Earth Monkey named Gaz.

Whereas Dib would fight Zim at the drop of a dime, Gaz held back and let them have at it. While staying at Skool, the two had a brief conversation.

Gaz knows the two boys have this strange 'relationship', but they also needed each other. Gaz also wasn't afraid to get between them and succeed in separating them. Among other things, Gaz was on a scary level the two boys respected and feared in equal measure.

Tak actually missed the Earth Monkey, Gaz.

So when the 'Dib' ranking came about, they had to find a way to properly acknowledge the Invaders whom have won.

This is where the 'Gaz' Ranking comes into play.

Any Invader who wins against their 'Dib' needs to have this condition as well: Any Invader can kill a human, but a 'Gaz' actually cares. A 'Gaz' learns from the experience and comes out with a heavy Squeedily Spooch.

Like the Earth Monkey namesake, a 'Gaz' is on a whole other level upon their completed mission.

There are almost 50 'Gaz' Ranked Invaders in the last 3,000 years.

To put in in prospective, here are the Irken top rankings:

  1. Almighty (Formerly 'Tallest', now just 'Almighty' -_Tallest_ is a habit that _won't_ go **_away_**…) Zim
  2. Gaz- The very reason the Irken Empire has evolved and changed for the better
  3. General- Normal definition
  4. Etc…

Tak signed up for it once Zim stopped freaking out about others stopped touching his stuff. Skooge signed up directly after in the hopes of calming Zim down after dealing with Tak…

In Tak's room, she has an old photo of an older Gaz sitting next to Tak in a ship Gaz built for Tak when it became apparent Dib wasn't going to let the old one go.

The photo showed Gaz smirking to the camera in a selfie with a _Smaller_ Tak off to the side, gleefully personalizing the controls to how she likes it.

Zim may have a soft spot for Dib, but Tak had a soft spot for Gaz.

So when Zim came to her on how to go about a 'Gaz' ranking, Tak took it upon herself to overlook it and point out to Zim any he might've missed to receive the honor. She also remains in close contact with all 50 of them to make sure they uphold the honor to Tak's specifications on how she remembered Gaz.

No one denied the results of the Humans Ranked 'Dib' or the Invaders Ranked 'Gaz'.

And now, Tak has her eye on the current two Invaders. Blue and Stell.

Concerning Girs observations, there is…potential?

After two years, she sees that Blue just likes to hang back and let Stell do her thing. He's typically calm, and only let his anger go once.

From Teals report, Mary's classmates at first avoided her. Then the bullying starts. _Then_ the Humans actually threw her out of whatever building she was in whenever Stell was nearby like some sort of sacrifice! As Stell rapidly flew her back to base so Zim could perform surgery on Mary, it was found that the Humans weren't happy with Mary's nonchalant attitude with her mission. Mary spent more time doing 'unnecessary' research than battle plans.

At 9 Earth years old, they tortured the young Smeet into getting her to fight back. They threw her on the street after no results.

Tak looked at a Before photo from Blue: Mary had tanned skin, long black hair and a bright smile.

The after photo, hair cut off from the surgery, sickly pale skin and a multitude of scars. The reason she always wears pants and long sleeves now.

Once given the okay that Mary was gonna live, Blue told Stell and Nova to stay by Mary's side. He left… and tracked down _every_ Human involved.

Once rounded up, Zim himself arrived and told Blue to take them back to base.

In a then-unknown portion of the base.

The guilty Humans, Zim and Gir, Blue and teal entered.

To this day the Humans are still missing, but the quartet still goes there from time to time. Each with a look in their eyes/optics that made Stell and Mary look at each other, coming to a mutual agreement that they _really_ don't want to know…

So… Blue has an explosive anger like Gaz, huh? Well, according to what Zim tells her after each visit. Tak and Zim talk about those torture sessions fondly.

Tak has no problems giving the 'Gaz' Ranking to Blue.

But then there's Stell. Ugh, she's like a mini-Zim chasing after a mini-Dib! The similarities make her sick.

On a whim, she sends these reports to the other 'Gaz's to get their opinion in a group server she had set up 'Gaz' use only.

She regretted it immediately after the first reply…

Message after message of each 'Gaz' sharing their own stories about their respective 'Dibs' . Each more sickeningly sweet and fluffy than the last!

**_What_**?!

Now they want to meet them?!

Uh, oh…


	12. The Human named Membrane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into the Membrane family unit.

Gaz Membrane.

Daughter to professor Membrane and younger sister to Dib Membrane. Quasi-Frenemy to Zim (with more fear than friendship towards her, but that was slowly balancing out.) And maybe friend to Tak?

Anyway.

I'm nearing graduation in Hi Skool with Summer starting next week. Ever since the two idiots stopped fighting each other, things have finally calmed down. Yeah, they go at each other in school with the odd fight or two, but it is far more calm than when Zim first arrived. More playful. I don't know.. I've seen other guys roughhouse sometimes for fun. The idiots do too, but weapons are involved. Yet, somehow, still comes across as playful, I guess.

I've put up with a lot over the years, from dad ghosting us for work, calling Dib his 'poor insane son', to Zim breaking in to our house (to just being invited, or just going straight to Dibs room through his window).

Even Gir.

Especially Gir.

Yeah…

But, like I said. Everything's better now. Except…

I've been aware that Zim is an Invader from the start. Kida hard not to with how he screamed it every other time the two fought. Still, though, Zim has some serious self confidence issues. Just the way he talks about himself in the third person is proof enough. But it got worse when he started to realize it about himself.

It showed.

Zim is an open book of expressions. He could be talking in Irken but with how he exaggeratedly expresses himself in body language, you don't need a translator.

So when he comes to class looking like said translator malfunctioned, sizzled and exploded into nothingness? Zim walked to skool EMOTIONLESS. Like a robot! No, I'm not talking about Gir or any other of Zims gadgets. More like... an old Earth robot before AI was created.

It was bad.

I resorted to literally dragging a confused Zim to an empty class room, told him to wait. I then hunted down my stupid brother and threw him in there and told them to talk.

The Armada was coming for Zim.

Their guess was that they either just take Zim. Or destroy the planet just for the hell of it and dig out Zim's corpse from the ashes.

It all boils down to Zim's inevitable execution/death upon arrival.

Zim yelled that hey doesn't want to die and then sank to the floor, on his knees, and whispering that he didn't want us to die either.

But then I remembered.

A few years ago, when they were just starting to try out the whole friendship thing, I remembered a conversation I overheard.

Their deal.

I looked at the two of them. While I was lost in thought, Dib made his way over to Zim, sat on his knees and pulled Zim into a hug.

Their deal.

Dib didn't want to watch the world burn, and Zim didn't want to be dads experiment.

The winner had to kill the loser.

But… who wins if they both lose?

If Dib wins, he has no way of stopping the Armada if they do destroy the Earth. If Zim wins, he still has to face the Armada and face execution.

I backed off the wall I was leaning against and walked over to them.

I reminded them of the deal.

Why?

After everything they went through, all the bullshit, _everything_!! After all they went through, if they were going to die its on their terms!

Theirs!

Their death will be by friendly fire, on their turf, in each others arms.

~/~

We all walked to our house to sit on the roof. I dragged my old duffle I had stuffed with blankets and such for when Dib passes out on the roof during his stakeouts. Eventually I walked down stairs.

To find dad sitting quietly in the kitchen with a pair of photos in his hands.

"It's tomorrow, isn't it." He stated sadly.

"What is?" I snapped. Not in the mood for him saying he's leaving for something or other tomorrow.

"Dib and Zim. Their going to d… to fight tomorrow."

I stopped. How could he possibly know?

He reaches to the laptop on the table, flips it open, pulls up a video. My eyes widened. It was Red and Purple! Yelling… at… Zim…

"How..? Why? I thought you-"

"Didn't believe in aliens? That that Florpus incident was a dream? That I thought Zim was just a transfer student. Yes, I suppose I made you believe many things."

"You knew..? This whole time?!"

In response, he hands me one of the photos. Suspiciously, I grabbed it. It was a blank room. Just a bed, a dresser, and a desk with a small computer on it.

"What's this?"

"That was Dibs room."

"No it's not!"

"Please Gazlene. I said _was_." He gently corrected as if in pain. Then handed her the other photo. A much younger Dib and a toddler Gaz in her dads arm.

He gestured her to the seat next to his. Cautiously she sat down.

"In these photos what do you see?"

She looked back at the two old photo's.

"His room looks empty. You cant even tell he lived in it."

"And the other?" This is weirding her out. This is like her friends describing their parents going over old photo albums. She wasn't even aware they had any! The photo's shook a little in her hands.

"He… looks like a mini you. Same clothes too."

"When I was much younger, I was pressured into having children. So I can pass on all I learned and achieved. During the time of this photo, I was so lost in the pressure, that Dib became exactly that." He sighed heavily. "A… mini me. Due to the intense scrutiny of my pears, Dib was forced to do just that. Eventually, I snapped! I wanted a son not a clone!"

Startling Gaz as he abruptly stood and shook his fist at that last statement.

"If I wanted clones, I could have easily done such a feat! But, alas." He then did something she doesn't ever remember doing before. He reached up to pull aside the collar of his lab coat, to make his face bare.

Her eyes widened, unable to take so many shocks in one night!

He smiled the gentlest smile she's ever seen…

"Dad…?"

"I had you. Both of you. Your mother was one of the few colleges I had who didn't care for my fame. She was actually one of the simulator test pilots for my weapons division." He chuckled. "Of which I have no doubts to where your love of gaming came from."

"Why..?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you telling me this now!? Why now?!"

He grew sad, before reaching back to the photos. He stood and reached out his hand to her. Hesitantly she grabbed it and followed him. Not to his basement lab, but upstairs.

Before Dibs Room. He reached out towards the handle, but didn't open the door yet.

"Look at the photos again, please."

She did. Gaz STILL can't believe this actually used to be his room!! There's nothing in here!

He opened the door, she looked up.

His messy bed on one side with the closed between the bed and the door. The other side was the desk, dresser, and workbench. There was a series of monitors in the actual corner of the room with the remaining walls covered in corkboards and photos and drawings. The workbench was cluttered with various projects.

"All this started with the night Dib flew through the kitchen window while I was making toast saying-"

" '_They're coming_'. That's what he said!"

"Indeed. First it was charts and radio frequencies, then small doodles of various aliens found in pop culture. Then, this." He pointed to an old, yellowed piece of paper with a drawing of a much smaller Zim and Gir on it.

"Like Dib has been saying for years, it really was obvious Zim wasn't Human. But I played blind."

"Why?! Why would you do that to him! He spent years trying to get you to see! Proof after proof-!"

"I know." She stopped. "I know. I did what I did FOR him. He's not my clone, he's my son. The fact of the matter is that Dib needed my tech and resources to do all he's been doing against Zim. In order to have access, he needed to show interest in a science. And Astronomy counts. The study of space itself."

"You supported him." She whispered in dawning realization.

"I couldn't openly due to him insisting on being a paranormal investigator. And it's-"

"Not a real science. I know dad."

"Paranormal Investigation isn't a real science, but the study of Alien life is. Zim. The study of other cultures. The Irken Empire. The study of other worlds and travel therein. Taks' ship."

"Dad…"

"I have watched and supported him all I could. I had his computer cloned to one I have at work, so I stayed in the loop. Those times I predicted a fight, I made sure his first aid kit was well stocked. His computer extra secure, and so on."

He turned to face her, looked her in the eye.

"I have watched and supported him because of Zim."

"Zim?"

"Zim makes him feel alive!" He then became passionate. "His eyes light up, that gleam I usually get at a new discovery! Dib has always been brilliant! But having Zim there, he challenged my son I ways I never could! Through Zim, Dib has found a calling, something he enjoys! He's growing into his own person!"

"He's no longer a mini you." She smiles. She gets it now. She gets her dad now.

"He's no longer a mini me!" He put his hands on his hips and circled in place to look at Dibs insanely cluttered room with pride.

Her gaze snapped to the window. I the silence, you can hear the two idiots talking, but soft enough where you can't hear what their saying.

"So, what now?"

"I will support them both. Whatever tomorrow may bring.


	13. Dubious Resisty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resisty makes its move.

**In the darkening skies of the future….**

Mary and Stell flew in a slightly damaged Mecha along side a Voot Cruiser with their friends trying to outfly a storm.

As they neared the Field, Mary spotted a small military group ahead. Ugh, the Resisty.

Starting out small, full of morons with a Vortian leader prone to panicking, now a full fledged joke. The idea to Resist the Irken Empire remains strong, but most are content to keep their mouths shut and wait it out until the next calm.

However, there are a few, mostly kids dreaming of rebellion and a bunch of crazies feeding into it. The crazies stockpiled a bunch of weapons. Of those, only a few actually train themselves to use them, others just their armory as bragging rights that they even have weapons at all!

During her research, Mary discovered that sometimes the Resisty would interfere with a Dib vs Invader battle. Their of the mindset that if they took out the Invader, it still counts. Or, they would kill the current Dib, dress up someone THEY approve of in their 'uniform' of the Dib rank, the Resisty will have a better shot.

They thought the Irkens wouldn't notice, wouldn't tell one Human from another.

They were wrong.

They noticed.

Almighty Tallest Zim noticed.

Do you remember how I showed you what that random bystander described Zim in Boss Battle Mode? I believe it was described as…

"It's like being a level 10 character in a videogame just learning how to cast magic, then randomly put in a Boss Battle against a level 400 Super-Boss Monster!"

That was described by a young kid, the ONLY survivor of Zim snapping for the first time since his initial takeover.

The Resisty tried that 4 times, the military of whatever country they were in tried that twice, and small groups of civilians tried that another 4 or 5 times.

It's been a few centuries since that last attempt to kill a Dib and replace them.

And now…

~/~

**Normal POV**

"Stell, check it out." Mary huffed in annoyance. Pointing in said direction.

Stell, pushing a few more buttons, then peered in the aforementioned direction. The rain caught up to them at this point, but its just light sprinkles at this point, leaving trails on the domed reinforced glass.

Stell growled.

Mary blinked confused.

Stell smirked in doting challenge. "As if I would ever let them get to you, Mary. You are mine! My rival, my enemy, my victim. The only one allowed to torture you is me and Blue!" (Mary knew full well if Stell left Blue out of that statement, he'd make Stell regret it.)

"Stell…"

Mary honestly didn't see that coming. When did her Invader become so protective of her. Or is it Possessive?

A bright light lit up in the Resisty's direction.

We looked over to see a massive barrage of missiles aiming at us!

"Evasive action!" Stell yelled.

Stell went to navigation, I went to the weaponry. We did this dance once or twice before when Stell and Blues invention turned against us from time to time.

~/~

**The Resisty**

On the ground was a small army of nearing 90 soldiers. (Though Soldiers is putting it lightly). By Mary's descriptions, there were 20 Self-trained crazies, a dozen or so braggarts who brought their weapons in shiny cases, a few odd ball aliens who lost their worlds generations ago and joined, a large crowd of punk 'rebel' teens and young adults, 2 Taller Irkens, and about 30 actual soldiers.

The actual soldiers were disgusted that the Irken Armada keeps picking out kids to fight these battles! But they had to do this smart. Those present were picked from various countries steadily joining the Resisty's ranks as random civilians. They scattered themselves among the aforementioned cliques to get a better scope of the situation.

They did so just in time as two years ago, they picked a new Dib. A young 9-year old named Mary.

9.

The youngest yet. Usually their 11 or older. Sometimes its an adult. Though adults don't happen often.

But now they reached a problem. Doing their own research, and even hacking Mary's laptop once on a lucky break. The problem.

With her computer getting the most active its been in weeks, that raised alarms. Thinking its another plot in the making, they watched word after word typed on their cloned computer.

The story on the Dib ranking and Almighty Tallest Zim. Dr. Membrane's children Gaz and Dib, and then-Invader Zim.

Everyone stared in shock as the story unfolded itself, even very old photos were uploaded. Backed up with quotes from Zim himself!

A story lost in time.

Mary was right all along on that rank being important somehow. She was right all along…

It took all night for it sink in.

Side problem, anyone not a soldier didn't see what the big deal was. It was just another Dib vs Invader to them. A small chunk proved just how dumb they were by openly shipping them thinking it was adorable. Smaller Zim and kid Dib photos fueled the 'cute' factor…

Why were they even here if think this is adorable?

One of the informants in the teen group said they consider it cool to be in the resistance. Cool.

Wow.

Said soldiers are starting to see why the Resisty's a joke to those taking this seriously.

On an unrelated note, the real resistance (via the actual soldiers) were approached by two Taller Irkens. They were drifting in orbit around the Earth in a stolen Irken ship.

They've apparently been long since banished to a planet called Foodcortia of all names. And they were pissed. Well, the red one was. The purple one was simply quiet and depressed. Their identities yet remain a mystery. Until they arrived, they were unaware of the numerous changes to the Irken Empire.

And then, for some reason, any other Irken they try to recruit, see the duo before a mixed batch of reactions take place. They either angrily hiss in Irken at the duo, run away in fear, or outright attack them. Some even point and laugh at 'how far the mighty fall'.

Were these two important at one point?

The red one is very vocal in his dislike of Almighty Tallest Zim. Even going so far as to all but take over weapons and training. The purple one looks to simply be along for the ride. Content with staying out of the way, observing them, or working on a project involving a dozen multi colored PAKs and frequent trips to the medic for Human-only blood bags, the younger the age the better.

When asked, he said they're for Zim and Dib.

That could mean many things. And even more dubious now that they've read Mary's report-

Mary's report!

Wait…

~/~

Mary and Stell dodged the missiles as they lit up the darkening skies. The sun has now set and the storm is upon them now.

Stell told Blue to fly on ahead to get Zim and Gir for back up.

Mary noticed a lone figure off to the side. A Tall Irken? He or she is dressed in purple and siting on a crate, legs parted, leaning forward on limp arms, looking up at the Mecha flying towards them.

Why does that Irken seem familiar?

Alarms blared. They were hit!

Smoke billowed from the Mecha.

"I don't understand!?" Stell screeched. "The Resisty has never been able to damage Irken tech before!"

Mary was to busy trying not to hurl as they've started to fly in random directions before starting to freefall.

~/~

Almighty Tallest Zim was below the base talking with an irritated Tak and Skooge via live streaming. She was complaining about the various Gaz comments on the server as well as warning that a veritable swarm of former Gaz-Ranked Invaders that might just randomly pop by to meet the current Invader and Dib.

Zim just laughed and laughed at Taks misery. Skooge didn't help at all as he purposefully told his own short stories (The distance between them secured Skooge in the knowledge that she can't kill him at this time).

Tak's eyes squinted at Zim.

Something about him seems different from the last call. But what..?

Then the alarms started blaring and Tak's face shrunk into a corner as the Voot Cruiser video feed activated. Blue came on screen looking pissed.

Zim sat up straight taking the situation as serious as it deserves.

"What happened?"

Tak had a front row seat to watching Almighty Zim change before her eyes.

The more Blue explained the situation…

Gone was the sheer joy at her misery. He shifted to the typical leadership neutral face. Then. His eyes narrowed. Anger.

Raw anger.

Seriously, how stupid _were_ the Resisty?

Zim slowly stood before snapping to pose that actually made her gulp. He started laughing. But it was not the laugh he was doing earlier. He leaned back over the console to look at the two of them grinning.

That look on his face…

It scared her.

~/~

**Meanwhile…**

The Resisty on the ground cheered! The modified tech worked! They quickly scrambled to various ships and hover vehicles to get to the Mecha before they escape. It was an exciting pandemonium! They've never actually dealt damage to them before. Today made history!

The red clad Irken held back. He had work to do preparing that special room. He's having guests soon after all.


	14. Coat of Many Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regrets... I've made a few.
> 
> Another present with multiple meanings behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?! You're welcome XD

Earlier that day, Zim and Gir were meandering the base lost in a daze. He was in a really good mood.

"Thank you Gir, for bring Mary to me yesterday."

"Mastah?" Gir leaned back to look up at Zim. He hugged his arms, not looking at Gir.

"I guess… I really needed that. To talk about it. About him. Dib, I mean." A small smile graced his lips. "I feel much better than I was. And it was… nice, hearing someone actually wanting to know about him. Mary pieced together so much all on her own." He smiled wider.

Pleased.

They made their way to Stell's workshop shortly after she left for Skool. Blue was sitting at the desk with Teal, tinkering with something. Blue looked up briefly, but Zim gestured to go back to what he's doing.

Zim crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, just taking it all in.

"They both came a long way, huh Gir?"

Said bot smiled up at him and nodded.

Gir then startled, an idea popping into his processor. He jumped up in glee before bounding off. Blue looked over again, project apparently not important. He leaned back in his Swivel chair he customized with various blue designs. He crossed his arms to watch the little bot with fond amusement.

"Gir?" With nothing else to do, Zim followed his old friend.

Amused, they wound up at Gir's hideaway. There was a sign that said **_Gir's only! Keep Out!_** with a few taco stickers on it.

Zim knew about it long ago, he stopped a few steps away out of respect for his friend. Not once has he ever intruded in that strange hideaway.

"Mastah! It's Mary's birthday today!!" Came the excited voice behind the… door? Heavy piece of scrap posing as a door?

"It is? Hm… What do you suppose we do?"

Blue looked like he remembered something before grinning viscously. Waving off Zim's curiosity, he went back to watching Gir.

Zim walked away briefly to grab Stells' swivel chair, rolling it back, turning it around to sit on it backwards. Arms crossed across the top to cushion his head.

Gir walked out carrying several bags of pieces of black and dark blue cloth in various shades.

Zim tilted his head in thought as Gir explained his idea. Blue jumped at the chance.

Zim can clearly see there's some sort of ulterior motive behind Blue wanting to help.

~/~

**Later**

Zim nodded satisfied with his and Gir's joint project before hearing the front door slam open with an angry Stell storming to the base. Zim sent the others up while he quickly folded and wrapped it. Sensing a plot imminent, Zim made his way up to hear it to find a good spot to hide the present.

Momentarily distracted by hearing Stell made her a cupcake this morning, it reminded him of himself doing the same thing for Dib once.

It was so long ago now…

Shaking his head, he stealthily made his way to the Mecha Stell had Blue prepare. Blue helped keep her distracted just long enough to slip the present inside under the chair before escaping as the two loaded up the Voot Cruiser with food.

A picnic?

A spike of jealousy rang through. _Why didn't Zim think of that_? Stamping that feeling down he slipped away.

Good mood, gone.

When Tak and Skooge called for their weekly check in, it was general business at first. Until she mentioned the Chat room for the past Gaz's. Seeing her in misery brought his mood back up quickly.

Until Blue called.

The Resisty attacked them.

They haven't been that stupid in a while.

Thankfully, they usually attack any random Irken they come across, sabotage various shipments and so on. Small insignificant, easily worked around stuff. But now, they interfered.

On Dibs birthday. Sorry, Mary's birthday.

Fleetingly, he remembered making a cupcake as well. It was homemade and unknowingly poisonous with how toxic it looked. But still. It was the correct shape, green 'batter', with red sizzling 'frosting' and a blue candle.

Dibs smile was blinding.

Stell said Mary smiled too. (Until the teacher ate it in front of her) Blue claimed rights to make him pay later.

Shaking his head, he focused on the task at hand.

Stell and Mary were in a giant Mecha being shot down. Blue and their respective Gir Units flew back to base to get him for reinforcements and to strategize their inevitable capture.

Zim was glad Blue chose to escape, that just make their retaliation all the more sweeter. But there is something about this attack. The duo were running through the base with purpose to the hangar.

Why now?

What's different?

Zim slowed to a stop.

The Resisty had no such means to even scratch Irken metals. And now they do.

They chose to attack Stell and Mary. Why not attack Zims base?

"Computer! Scan the base for intruders!"

"Intruders?!" Blue stopped behind him.

** _Ugh… Do I have to?_ **

"NOW!!!" He snapped.

** _Scanning... Scanning... Intruders found!_ **

"Where?!" Zim snapped and bolted to the controls. The screen showed a group of people in the upper house searching in the dark for something.

"What the?! When did that happen?!" Blue yelled.

Zim turned his gaze to the ceiling.

~/~

**Stell and Mary**

It was rain pelting her face that helped Mary wake. Followed by screaming.

Stell was screaming.

Rain…

**RAIN**!!!

Mary bolted over to Stell, steaming like mad and burning all over! The Mecha was in pieces, the glass dome shattered, sparks going off ominously near the large puddle Mary woke up in.

"STELL!!!"

As she reached out, a red laser beam pointed at her hand.

And then another, and another. Dark figures rose up behind the glass, red pointer lights from their guns all aimed at Mary and a still scream Stell. Mary raised her hands and glared at them.

Then, a huge collection of lights shifted to Stell.

Mary's eyes widened in fear.

~/~

**Zim's Base House.**

The lights were out and stayed out.

"Okay!" One of the dark figures spoke into his headset.

"We have confirmation that Irkens Stell and Blue, alongside their respective Gir Units have vacated the premises. Further reports of them taking the 'Dib' Ranked, Mary some distance away. The only ones remaining unaccountable is Zim himself and Gir. Gir is confirmed not a threat but be advised to NOT having him alert Zim to our presence."

A general "Understood!" whispered in the Comms.

"This is our element of surprise. This may very well be our only chance to get in Zims Base! Lets not waste this chance! Every scrap of intel and surveillance counts!"

Again, a general "Sir's" were spoken with conviction along the comms.

If only they looked up…

They would've seen Zim himself hiding among the rafters, smirking.

_Stupid Earth Monkeys._

~/~

"Stop!!" A new voice startled them from firing at the weakened Invader.

In the distraction, Mary quickly dove to a compartment for the Emergency Paste Stell started stashing there along with towels, an umbrella, and a rain coat and boots.

The few not distracted, kept their laser sights trained on them.

Mary rapidly opened the Umbrella over Stell and then started to towel her off.

"Sir! The Dib is healing the Irken!!"

"WHAT?!"

"I said stop!!"

"Who dares-!?"

Mary looked up to see the purple dressed Irken from earlier.

"Take it from me. You REALLY don't want Zim as an enemy." Her eyes widened in recognition.

"Tallest Purple." She whispered. By that point, Stell rapidly put on her coat and boots. Whatever is exposed to the rain, Stell rapidly slathered paste all over in haste.

"I'm not the Tallest anymore, am I… 'Dib'?"

~/~

The ride back to the Resisty base was awkward and full of confusion.

Tallest Purple?

This confused the Humans. For so long, they laughed at how their old society was based around how Tall or Small their citizens were. And upon reading Mary's latest report about former Tallest Red and Purple.

They were beyond confused.

Why did Red and Purple come to Earth at all? Also, they were at Foodcortia this whole time, either kept from the news or ignoring it as it reached them.

In Purple's arms was a wrapped package found in the Mecha wreckage.

The Human and Invader were currently sedated and knocked out as a compromise in not killing them.

The few whom read the reports or told stories of Almighty Zim vividly remember how dangerous he was when angered.

Making their way inside, Purple noted the Voot cruiser with them escaped earlier. That could either mean just the smaller Irken was coming back here. Or he's bringing Zim with him.

He sighed, slowly making his way to his lab wile the others dragged off an unconscious Mary and Stell.

The base was tense on arrival.

They just discovered the identity of their Irken allies after all.

When he entered his small lab space, he opened his Irken-made safe to look at the results of his PAKs experiments. Simulation Stable. He smiled in relief before sealing it again and then going back to the package.

There was a note.

"Happy Birthday Mary!" Signed by Zim and Gir.

Mary? Ohhh.. They must be talking about the female Human they dragged in. The current… 'Dib'.

Dib.

Purple remembers that Earth creature from so long ago now.

He sat in a chair next to the table, still holding the note. Dib was a wild card they could never predict. Zim by himself was already a wild card, but add Dib to the mix, and he and Red would have hours of entertaining check-in videos from Zim!

Looking back on it, they really didn't think things through when they sent Zim here.

Thy just wanted to get rid of him! So they humored Zim in his request to become an invader and sent him to a planet Red came up with on the spot. Who knew there actually was a planet at that location?!

Still.

After a while, even before the Florpus incident, Purple saw it. Zim was less and less trying to capture Dib and take over the Earth. As it dragged on, even his check-ins became less frequent.

Originally, he thought it was because he thought himself a failure for taking so long when the others in **_Operation Impending Doom 2_** only had short stays before victory.

Contrary to what his subjects thought of him, he's not an idiot.

Yes, he got to be in charge due to his height…

But he and Red got the same Academy training as Zim. They were classmates after all.

When it became apparent that they were Tallers, Purple started doing research. He wasn't a leader like Red, perfectly content to letting him take charge. Purple liked history and he liked people watching.

When it comes to Zim, you have to learn his mannerisms if you want to live another day! Zim behaved unlike any other Irken Purple has ever seen. But when he became a Tallest, he started to see Zims behavior patterns in tiny pockets of Irkens here and there.

Former Tallest Miyuki said they were Defective and should be stricken from the Empire!

Defective.

But how can Irkens be Defective?

Was _Zim_ Defective?

He started to unwrap the package.

After a while Purple finally figured out what drove Zim. Zim wanted approval for his accomplishments. Zim wanted to be noticed. Zim worked harder than every other Irken in his class, even when sent to Earth, he still tried harder than the other Invaders.

Which brings us back to Dib. The Earth creature whom apparently died before Zim returned to the Massive to challenge them.

He died.

Tearing the last shreds of paper hiding it, he reached in to pull out the large piece of fabric. Standing up and shaking it loose, it looked like a large patchwork jacket.

The inside was made of the striped red materials used to make Invader Uniforms. Even a small Irken logo was placed where the shoulders met on her back, inside. The outside was numerous torn pieces of black and dark blue pieces of cloth sewn together. On the back, bits of lighter blue cloth made a strange symbol shaped like an eyeball.

Purple squinted at the eye. Wasn't that the logo on the Dib creatures portable computer?

Either way, this coat was too big for that female. It seams it's meant for when she keeps growing.

He lowered the coat in thought.

Zim made it bigger on purpose. He expected Mary to live, to get older. Was he conscious of the decision to make it this way? Maybe he simply didn't know her size?

Purple's eyes flashed again to the Dib creature. He remembered him wearing an all black coat similar to this, but in far better condition.

But this coat seems more personal.

He died.

Purple keeps going back to that.

He died.

Dib died.

He died almost 3,000 years ago now.

That fight, when the Massive arrived on Earth that last time with him and Red at the helm.

The way Zim fought…

He died.

Purple gripped the coat enough to not rip the clearly hand sewn seams.

That primal scream, the way Zim came at them as if he has nothing left to lose.

He died.

Dib died.

Purple looked back up to the safe and smiled at his experiments. Hopefully with the surveillance in Zim's base, one of them will get far enough to find that device's location.

And this self-appointed mission he's doing solo from Red, since they were first partnered together is successful, maybe then Zim will forgive him.

Someday.


	15. Resist!

Gaz Skooge watched the now offline video screen with concern.

After Zims' take over and respective new changes, Skooge has learned to roll with the punches. Skooge has seen the changes in his fellow Invader. He remembers his grand entrance at the end of the ceremony, the training session at Hobo 13, and the shear volume of mocking the former Tallests bestowed upon Zim.

But when Zim took over, Skooge thought he was crazy for single-handedly changing Irks entire way of life! Selfishly, Skooge really liked said changes.

Back then, Skooge was a good invader. He proved to both himself and Zim that height didn't matter. He was the first Invader to succeed in his mission! Shot out an airlock or not, it was a point of pride for Skooge.

But when Zim took over, he had a new job he took tremendous pride in.

Zim assigned him and Tak to help him with the successful Invaders in his tradition. Tak mainly became in charge of the Massive when Zim went to Earth, but she otherwise helped Skooge.

Skooge was responsible for KEEPING the winning Gaz ranked Invaders in peek condition. Mentally and physically. Skooge provided the main physical training and sparring sessions. Tak took the mental challenges by putting them throughout the Empire or simply back on Earth by request.

There were a surprising amount of Gaz's that stayed behind in disguise for a time.

For them, some of the Dibs still had living relatives or had children. Unless said relatives have seen the disguises, they remain unnoticed as supposed 'Guardian Demons' of sorts.

The Gaz's DO take assignments from Tak, but after they made sure nothing happened to the tiny Human Smeets once they reached maturity.

However, more and more recently, Skooge finds himself an advice giver of sorts. They all seem to find him both calming and caring. Skooge doesn't mind at all. Its nice having fellow Irk come to him when before they ignored him because he was a Smaller.

That… and apparently, like Zim and Tak, grew Taller. Unlike Zim and Tak, Skooge gained muscle. In using Earth terms, Zim would have a swimmer or a gymnast build, Tak would be a model with a gym rats body and Skooge would be a regular bodybuilder. The three were ripped.

So here is Skooge, night off and reading the Gaz-Chat explode with stories for hours. The next day, he's talking to his old friends and teasing Tak about her own Dib when Blue's call came in.

Skooge felt dread in the pit of his Squeedily Spooch.

The Resisty interfered, again.

Three of his Gaz's had Dibs that died because of the Resisty. The others whom had their Dibs taken died in the rescue attempt.

Skooge opened the Gaz chat for backup/revenge. They may not have been able to save their Dibs. But that doesn't mean they can't try with Mary.

~/~

**Zim's Base**

While Zim and Gir were upstairs being Ninja's on crack, Blue was down stairs, with Nova and Teal, trying to process what the hell is going on!? How did things escalate so quickly?!

_ **Transporter Activated.** _

"What?!" They rushed to the Transporter room to see three Irkens.

Blue stood there in confused awe at a group of legends standing before him! THREE Gaz's! (And their respective Gir's).

Blue stood at attention and the three saluted them. "Sir's! Ma'am! How can I, Invader Blue, be of service?"

"Where's the 'Dib' named Mary?" The female asked with a deadly gleam. "The Resisty shall pay for taking them."

Clearly Tak or Skooge told them of his call…

~/~

**The Resisty**

Purple worked quickly. Everything had to be timed just right. Stuffing a large duffle bag with his carefully wrapped experiments, as well as Zim's present, he all but chucked the things in the stolen ship he and Red arrived in. Activating the cloak, he quickly changed its location while everyone was still in a daze.

He rushed back inside with one of the PAKs to the medical tent the females were taken to.

Knocking out the doctors and soldiers standing guard without a thought, he forced his PAK to bring all his Academy training to the forefront of his mind.

He checked their vitals and kept them in just enough sedative to out as he attached it to Mary. Putting a small device on the table, he waited for it to announce the stability of the fusion.

She started to seizure, but he expected that. After a grueling 5 minutes, she stopped and went limp.

"What are you doing?" He froze at hearing Reds voice from the door.

_ **Operation Stable. Commencing Healing Process.** _

"Phase 1 of my apology to Zim." He stated with a steady gaze to his old friend.

Red lunged.

The alarm blared.

Stell startled awake.

.

.

.

.

Mary woke up to a destroyed medical room. Gunshots and smoke and flickering ceiling lights-

Through the haze, she saw Stell standing, sideways, back to the wall. Stell had her Pak legs out in a defensive manner, a gun in each of her hands. One facing the humans at the door with guns trained at them again, the other aimed at Mary.

That's when Mary finally noticed the chokehold she was in.

The gun aimed at the person holding her.

An Irken? Purple? No wait… Slowly looking up and behind her was instead Former Tallest Red.

~/~

**Zim's Base House**

One of the shadowed figures gulped. Why? She just felt something tap her shoulder.

A PAK leg.

Slowly following the leg to the rafter above her…

She screamed and started firing at a smirking Zim.

"MOVE!" Even in panic, they knew their mission. Yet, so did Zim and Gir.

He wasn't going to let any of them in his base. He started plucking them up to the ceiling and started killing them in seconds. Bodies falling in pieces as he easily tore their limbs from their bodies.

Gir screamed in manic glee as he ramped up his insanity and used his domain in the house portion to his advantage…

Screaming.

_Many_ shots fired.

"Found it!" Someone yelled from the kitchen. Zim's gaze snapped to the unfortunate male whom just jumped down the entrance to his base.

Wait…

Isn't he Mary's teacher?

Everyone stopped in mortified silence as all the flashlights from their guns gave them an illuminated view of his face as he started laughing.

"He's all yours Blue." Zim saluted comically along side Gir.

The laser sights switched back on.

He quickly crouched before he shot out his PAK legs to kill the remaining Humans in range.

~/~

**Base**

Two males, Gaz Doon and Mood, and one female, Gaz Mala (nicknamed 'Mama' by her Dib's young Smeet) stood before Blue and Gir's

They all wore the Gaz uniform: Where as the Invader uniforms had red striped long shirts that went to their thighs, the Gaz uniform was solid black with a stylized skull necklace (To replicate the one she had back then.) Each Gaz can customize their uniform similar to what Dibs did with theirs.

Doon and Mood were Smaller than Mala due to age. Mala was only a few Gaz's after Skooge. Dune was 200 Dibs in and Mood was 256 Dibs in.

Doon of a similar body type as Zim but Smaller. He wore a few strange necklaces called 'Dog Tags' his Dib and team wore. A separate necklace was a locket with his Dibs photo with his kids on one side, and Doon's photo on the other. In place of the standard black gloves, he wore old bikers gloves with metal braces on the knuckles.

Mood wore a utility belt with various pop culture pins on it. A cropped sleeveless black vest with what looked like a logo for a scrapyard and a small, rusting, charm bracelet.

Mala wore a worn black pin striped blazer with matching pencil skirt under the large shirt with fitted black leggings over shin high, pointed, steel toed boots with a 3 inch heel.

Gunshots above had them looking up amused. Then silence.

Yup… Zim was laughing. The overhead Coms activated: "_**He's all yours Blue!**_" Zim declared before it shut off.

Mala raised a brow, Blue shrugged confused.

~/~

**The Resisty**

"Stell?! What's going on?!" Mary panicked. She was naked except for the hospital gown and underwear. She felt something metal on her back! She was freezing and still a little wet from the rain. She could hear the storm shaking the lights overhead.

She was very confused, this storm came out of nowhere!

And now, she's being held hostage by a very angry former Tallest Red.

Red moved his clawed hand to her throat and started to stand. She gripped his arm and tried to get a foothold on him as he tried to choke her just by standing!

"Mary!" Stell screeched.

"That is enough!" Red spoke with authority. Stell froze in horror.

Blasted Irken instincts taking over! When a Taller orders you, you listen. That may have lost practice millennia ago, but not long enough for that instinct to leave.

"Stand down." He smugly spoke, looming over her for effect.

Stell has never felt so small in her life…

Antenna drooping, flat to her head, eyes closed, lips wobbling.

Clawed hands holding the guns, shaking.

"Stand. Down. Now." He ordered more firmly.

The guns started to lower slightly.

* * *

'_I expect great things from you, Stell._'

* * *

"Stell!" Mary gasped.

Stell's eyes snapped open. Red startled and stood up straighter.

Her gaze shifted to him as she glared. Adjusting her grip on the guns, he took a step back in shock.

"I said stand down! As your superior I order you-!"

"You are not my superior." She spoke calmly.

He startled badly at that.

She smirked.

Red truly isn't used to Smallers talking back to him, huh?

She saw Purple sneaking behind the Guards at the door.

Not taking her eyes off of Red, she fired backwards at the guards while Purple got them from behind.

Within seconds it was just three Irkens and a struggling Mary.

"Stand. Down." Stell ordered Red.

Red startled and Mary lost her foot hold.

"She ordered you to stand down, Red." Purple walked in the room. "For once in your life… do as your told."

So in shock at _PURPLE_ standing up to him, Red lowered Mary to the ground, but kept his hold.


	16. There Can't be a Zim without a Dib

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sad guys. I even cried...

**8 Earth years ago.**

**Irk.**

Stell and Blue, along with their respective Gir’s, were making their way to the transporters to the Hangar. Even now, Stell still can’t believe she was hand-picked by Zim himself for this mission!! Stell stopped and stared at the very old Voot Cruiser that Zim loaned them for this tradition. When Zim first went to Earth, they didn’t have its coordinates (Or know anything about it at all, really).

So Zim took 6 months via Voot Cruiser with Gir to get there.

She was excited now, but little did she know, various Gaz’s got together every time a newbie showed up and programed Gir’s ‘Doom’ song into the small ship… By the time the quartet arrived, they tried every code and hacking trick they could think of to shut. IT. _OFF_!!!

To this day, Zim is confused why every assigned Invader is irritable upon arrival.

(He’s not aware of the Gaz prank, a recording at the start and end warned the newbies if they told, the recording will be sent to their Gir’s on an endless loop...)

~/~

**Today**

Stell regained consciousness to a crowd cheering. She was being carried. Mentally recapping current events, she recalled herself and Mary being captured by the Resisty.

Zim warned her of this.

She and Blue usually have their guard up concerning Mary. Not because she was a Dib (well, yes, that’s always a factor) but due to the Resisty making their stance clear on the Dib vs. Invader thing Almighty Zim implemented. They don’t think children are qualified to take on Invaders to bring them the much-needed calm.

And now, she and Mary are captured. As far as she’s aware, as well as from the cheering and bragging, the duo only just arrived on base. So, the logical conclusion is that they haven’t tried to replace Mary yet.

Very slightly peeking an eye open, she’s facing an unconscious Mary. She… what’s the Earth expression? She looks like a drowned rat. Seeing her like that reminded Stell of her own drenched self.

Mary risked her life to help Stell in the rain after the crash.

Why did she do that?

Was it to return the favor of the party they threw for her? Her smile…

Did she… did Mary actually feel concern for her?

Why…?

They were supposed to be enemies, were they not?

This was a debate Stell had with herself before.

This was a debate, Stell brought up with Zim before.

All this brings them back to this moment.

Stell felt frustrated, in mental agony. Here she was, a chosen Invader…

Surrounded by the Resisty, rain not yet letting up, Blue nowhere to be found. She and Mary were on their own, out numbered and outmaneuvered. Stell has never before felt powerless. Not only was she alone, but she also has this sinking feeling that, if they take away Mary… Stell really will be alone.

They’re going to replace Mary with someone else.

They’re going to kill her and dump her body somewhere.

Forcing herself limp, Stell refuses this outcome!

~/~

**Then**

Upon arrival, Zim led them to a side room to explain their new mission to them.

During that briefing, he explained:

  * The actual Ranking system
  * A brief history of the Dib tradition
  * Her role as an Invader on Earth. 
    * As well as information packets of previous Invaders’ journal entries and vlogs.

Stell and Blue went to their assigned sleeping quarters stunned and overwhelmed. It was not at all what the academy as taught them about Zim’s tradition.

The academy made it seam that Humans were mindless animals for slaughter. That they had no meaningful intellect to combine between them. Primitive.

So, when Zim explained his, uncensored, experiences with Dib Membrane and the reason behind his initial invasion… They were horrified.

It was little wonder why he snapped and attacked the Massive.

~/~

**Now**

While remaining hyperaware of her surroundings, Stell’s PAK working overtime feeding her information, Stell kept track of Mary and waited until they were alone. Eye cracking open, the singular medic turned away to look at his laptop, she hastily used a PAK leg to stick a tiny device in her open mouth at the top of her jaw behind her teeth before quickly going back to her previous position when the medic turned back around.

Stell finally relaxed as her PAK activated the device. Relief flooded her, as both Mary’s location and health scans activated, so now Stell can focus on the task at hand.

~/~

**Then**

Stell and Blue entered their new sleeping quarters in a daze. He elbowed her and she looked at him curiously.

“Look.”

She looked.

Simply put, it was the size of a regular human master bedroom, with two beds built in the walls on either side facing the door. Between each bed and the far wall were floor to ceiling shelving units and between the beds and entry way were separate closets.

But that’s not what got their attention.

It was the personal touches left behind by their predecessors…

~/~

**Now**

Cracking an eye open again, she looked around to plot their escape.

Just then, a very tall Irken dressed in red strolled in and picked up Mary before leaving.

And someone else came in with another little girl in a hospital gown.

They had the girl lie down and the doctor exited.

As Stell silently _seethed_ in FURY, a purple clad Irken rushed in and did something to Not-Mary.

~/~

**Then**

The walls were practically cluttered with framed photos and random things. Jewelry, tickets, brochures, maps, keychains, you name it. The ceiling has Fairy lights dangling in a cool light display, a mermaid nightlight was plugged in beside the bed on the right, there was a customized coat hanger with a couple coats and hats put on it. And so much more.

Stell and Blue stared at what amounted to 3,000 years’ worth of their predecessors hoarding things from Earth.

Were these related to past Dibs?

~/~

**Now**

"You are not my superior." Stell spoke calmly.

She saw Purple sneaking behind the Guards at the door.

Not taking her eyes off of Red, she fired backwards at the guards while Purple got them from behind.

Within seconds it was just three Irkens and a struggling Not-Mary.

"Stand. Down." Stell ordered Red.

Red startled and Not-Mary lost her foot hold.

"She ordered you to stand down, Red." Purple walked in the room. "For once in your life… do as your told."

In shock -for some reason- Red lowered Mary to the ground, but kept his hold.

~/~

**Then**

“My Tallest-!” Stell trembled before him the next day. Zim was sitting down in his lab, head on his fist and legs crossed.

“I’m not the Tallest.” Zim corrected, forever amused. In all actuality, he is not the current Tallest Irken. He takes great amusement in others’ frustration on that due to deeply ingrained cultural habits.

She gave a high-pitched growling sound, as e snickered. “How can I help you Stell?”

“I’m confused sir!”

“On what?”

“On this mission!! I was trained to believe that these Dib-Ranked Humans were our enemies! But your briefing completely contradicted that! MY ROOM contradicts that!!!”

He simply grinned.

“What-?! What, what, what is it?!”

“That was fast. I’m impressed on how quick you caught on.”

“Eh?”

“It’s true, the academy says one thing and I say another. There IS a reason for that.”

~/~

**Now.**

As Stell’s PAK dutifully tracked Mary’s location and Health Status (fine for now), she focused on here and now.

And that was here standing in a room with the former Almighty Tallers’, Red and Purple. She recognized them instantly from old files from Zim’s Invader days. But something isn’t right.

For one, they’re glaring at each other, are they fighting? Red was the one who dragged out Mary before Purple rushed in and-

Is that a PAK on Not-Mary’s back?!

But… weren’t PAK’s incompatible with Humans?

* * *

_‘Phase 1 of my apology to Zim.’_

* * *

Wait… are Red and Purple working separately from each other? Is Purple not aware of the switch? If so, then… that Pak was meant for the REAL Mary. But why…? What does that have to do with apologizing to Zim?

Why did he feel the need to give her a PAK at all?

Nothing is making sense here.

Granted, nothing made sense since she arrived on Earth altogether!

So, simplify.

Mary is missing, a fake is in the room with her, Purple seems to -maybe- be on their side (If he’s serious about apologizing to Zim, that is.)

Conclusion?

Escape with Purple and find Mary-

Her Health Status just spiked before going critical.

Then nothing.

No.

Nonononoononn, NOOOOOO!!!!!

~/~

**Then**

Zim uncrossed his legs, stood and then kneeled before her to look her in the eyes.

“The reason for such trickery is because most Irks couldn’t handle the truth.”

“The truth?”

“In my day, we were all about invading, taking over, destroying worlds, and so on. We didn’t care about anyone but our selves. Due to the control brains’ influence we began to lose our sense of self. A sort of Hive-mind, so to speak.”

She was about to answer, ‘_But that’s a good thing, yes? More efficient?_’ but closed her mouth, thinking about it.

“With the Tallers looking down on us Smallers as inferior, we began to lose our sense of self-worth. Self-anything really.” He continued, pleased at her thoughtful expression. “We were trained since birth that emotions were beneath us. If you made a mistake you get terminated. If you make decisions or express yourself, you are considered Defective.”

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Blue spoke from the entryway.

“I kid you not, Blue.” Zim stood and pulled out a container from his pocket. Held in both hands, he looked at it sadly.

“After my initial take over on Earth, I felt numb. For almost an Earth century, I wondered if this was what the Control Brains or even our Tallers wanted of us? Perhaps. For so long I felt… nothing.”

“Nothing?” Stell whispered.

“Nothing.”

~/~

**Now**

Stell rapidly shot at Red, grabbed the fake and knocked her out, leapt to her PAK legs and yanked on Purple’s arm to drag them behind her.

“Wait! What about-?” He startled.

“THAT’S NOT MARY!!!!” Stell cried, dragging the unconscious fake behind her, not caring about scrapes and the like.

“What?! But I thought-!”

“I put a tracker in her when they weren’t looking. Her vitals just peaked before stopping altogether!!!” Stell panicked.

Startled, before looking determined. Purple lifted them up and put her on his back like she’s piggy-back riding him.

“It’s faster if I carried you!” He countered her protests, she gripped the fake to her side.

And, he was right. He’s going at least five times faster on his PAK legs than she was going. He also knew the base better. That helped tremendously. Syncing her PAK with his, they followed it to the last known coordinates in record time.

Kicking open the door, they were met with-

~/~

**Then**

“Nothing at all.” He mumbled. All were silent at this.

“What happened next?” She whispered.

“At some point, humans started reappearing at random intervals. Mechanically, I kept firing. I sent in troops to kill them all. Then… something happened. A small Smeet of a Human challenged us and won.” A small smile appeared.

“You felt something again, didn’t you?” Blue asked softly.

“I did, yes. It was small, fleeting, familiar. I couldn’t place it. But it was gone again shortly after. I didn’t feel it again until the next time.”

“Wait…” Stell started in realization. “This was that first Dib you ranked right?!”

“Indeed.” Zim grinned. “I remember gripping the railing facing the display on the Massive and feeling my Squeedily Spooch race. Gir started jumping around before declaring that that young Smeet reminded him of Mary.”

“Who’s Mary?” the younger Irkens asked.

“Back when I was an Invader, Gir couldn’t get Dibs name right. He kept calling him ‘Mary’ or ‘That Big Headed Kid’.” Zim snickered. “The Dib had a GINORMOUS head!!!” He leaned back and cackled.

The younger Irkens snickered at the mental image too.

“So… If I have this right,” Stell started, hand to her chin in thought. “It’s because of these young Human Smeets that you felt emotions again?”

“In a way, yes. But that wasn’t all.”

~/~

**Now**

Purple kicked the door of its hinges and several feet away to be blinded by various outside spotlights.

Adjusting to the lights…

It was an open fenced in roof with 4 helicopter landings and several tall searchlights mechanically spinning around. On the roof, the old Voot Cruiser parked on the opposite end of the door. Tallest Zim kneeling before it, holding Mary across his lap. The three Gaz’s were rapidly killing off the remaining guards still trying to shoot them, and Gir stood before Zim standing Guard.

All sounds seemed muted to Stell as Purple gently set her on the ground. Fake plopping in a puddle.

Gir noticed their arrival as red optics faded to cyan.

“Stell.”

Zim looked up. Eyes devoid of emotion.

Mary had a bullet wound to the skull and lay still.

~/~

**Then**

“These Humans I ranked ‘Dib’… they make us feel alive. They see us in a way others don’t. My dib noticed I was an alien right off the bat. He chased me, he challenged me, he put me through a roller coaster of emotions I have never felt before! We started as rivals, and… after I finally came to terms with my mockery of a mission, we became… friends. He cared about me. He was there for me. He understood me. I felt for the first time, that someone noticed me. That someone saw me for me. And accepted Zim.”

“Zim…” she whispered.

He then opened the container to reveal its broken contents.

“I started the Dib ranking to feel alive again, yes. But also, I realized there were other Irkens like me out there. There were other Dib’s out there. I realized there can’t be a Zim without a Dib.”

~/~

**Now**

One step, then another, Stell started to run across the roof and dove into Zim’s arms to hold her ‘rival’. Her Dib.

It was that moment.

It was as the Gaz’s completed their termination of the Resisty on the roof.

It was as Blue fell to his knees before them.

It was as the mist on the roof evaporated into the night as the rain slowed to just light sprinkles.

It was then that Stell understood.

There can’t be a Zim without a Dib.

.

.

.

.

There can’t be a Stell without a Mary.

As Stell screamed and wailed, Zim wrapped his arms around them both.

He was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to find a way to extend Zim's raid when this happened. 
> 
> Hey, you all were warned about what the Resisty had planned. They surprised even me and I wrote this!!


	17. Alternate Possibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Membrane's SCIENCE!!!! strikes again!!

As the rain pelted down over the fake on top of the roof, she lifted her head to see what was going on.

She was met with Zim hugging a quietly sobbing Stell hugging what looks like another her in her clothes while she is in a hospital gown. Who are the other Irkens?

She reached out to her head to an invisible thing and lifted it up.

** _~Static~_ **

Everything flickered away to reveal herself back in her normal clothes sitting in Zim's upper house kitchen. Zim and Gir sat at the kitchen table with their Taco dinner demolished in front of her on the table.

"What did you think?" Zim asked excited. Then turned confused at her somber expression. "Mary?"

"Can you explain this device one more time please?"

"Oh, um. Dr. Membrane created it, FOR SCIENCE!" He snickered. "He made it as a way to see alternate possibilities for short term future events. I only found out about it from Gaz before my last fight with the Dib."

"I see."

"Mary. What happened?"

"First, Gir. Can you go to my house and bring my computer and any tech here, please? Through this device, I discovered the Resisty have long since cloned my laptop to spy on me."

Zim stood up in anger. "They did WHAT?!" She nodded at his glare. "Gir, wait for me, I'll go with you. Mary, if they resorted to that, your home is compromised. Hm…" He was about to ask if she had any friends or family to stay in, but internally cringed as to why that's a big fat _NO_. "Do you have any objections to… staying here?" He asked hesitantly.

"…Here?" She raised a skeptical brow, seeming to come to the same conclusion. "Wouldn't that conflict with my role as your rival? Well, ignoring today, anyway." She shrugged.

Zim stood there thinking that over.

Gir sat there between them, head spinning to look at one, then the other as they talked.

~/~

**Base**

Meanwhile, while they were having tacos upstairs…

Downstairs in the lair, Stell was chasing Nova. "That is not a toy! Argh! GET BACK HERE!"

Blue and Teal were casually leaning against the wall, eating popcorn and enjoying the show. Nova leapt on top of her head, doing a flip before diving in the nearest vent going down.

Stell screeched in frustration.

"What was that anyway?" Blue boredly asked.

"It was the tool I needed to finish my design for the plot I had tomorrow!"

"Oooh! You mean your date with Mary." He stated with a nod.

"Yes! Yes exactl-! What!? Nononono! No! NOT at Date!"

"Really?" Standing fully and walking towards the frustrated Invader.

Looking before him, Stell stood flustered. Then contemplative.

The fact that she was thinking about it AT ALL spoke volumes!

Until she shook her head and walked away.

Damn it!

~/~

**House**

"I see your point, but… Mary? I honestly don't really care what others' opinions are. I had this idea for a while now where this system will be moot anyway." He looked away in thought.

Mary stared in shock. "What..?"

"Its something I've been toying with the last few Dibs. If you'd like. You can even help me with it. It should also benefit you in the long run too."

"How..?"

"Why don't I tell you all tomorrow? Tonight, I can grab your things and bring them to a spare room I have near Stell and Blue's room."

"Yeah, ok. It has been a long day." She hesitantly agreed.

When they finished clearing the table, she grabbed his pant leg shyly. "Zim?"

"Yes?"

Memories of Purple holding up Zim's hand-made present, Stell standing up to Red, their party.

The cupcake.

"Thank you. You haven't made it yet, but the present you made me tomorrow is amazing and I love it." She started to cry. "And everything Stell did to cheer me up tomorrow…" She wiped her eyes.

Seeing Stell cry and morn for her on the roof, uncaring of the rain burning her…

"Just… everything you all did for me in that alternate possibility tomorrow." She looked up at him and smiled the brightest he's seen a Dib smile in centuries. "Thank you so much!"

His eyes widened, mind churning trying to figure out tomorrow. But he settled for kneeling down and embracing her.

"You are welcome, Dib." He cracked, keeping the name joke going. She snorted, before laughing into his shoulder.

"Go on downstairs and find my wayward Invaders, they'll show you where to go. Do you have anything hiding you want us to grab?"

"Nothing your x-ray scanners can't find. I don't have much so it should be a short trip."

"Very well. Go on, we'll be back soon."

~/~

**Base**

Mary leaned against the wall in the elevator as it descended, letting the goggles' vision wash over her.

Is that really what the Resisty have been up to? And now cloning? And there's Red and Purple.

Purple genuinely wants to apologize to Zim, and care about him. I'll have to bring up the PAKs with Zim tomorrow. It seems that after dark tomorrow, the experiment was stable and successful with her in the vision.

Mary slumped to the floor, mentally exhausted.

The door slid open and she looked up to see a startled Stell.

"Mary?! What are you-?! What happened to you?"

Mary gave a relieved small smile at Stell's concern. She actually DOES care! Lips wobbling, she stood unsteadily, before grabbing Stell in a hug outside the elevator.

"Wha… BLUE! Come quickly!"

Mary just held her tighter. And when Blue slid around the corner, expecting a fight, he comically tripped and crashed into the wall at seeing Mary hugging Stell.

Mary winced with a snicker. "Oohhh, are you ok Blue?" She shouted over to him.

He gave a confused thumbs up before groaning. Once he eventually came over, she explained the situation (being vague about the vision, focusing on the Resisty) and explaining just what the device does.

Stell got pissed, before stepping back, and reaching out to grip her shoulders.

Stell smirked in doting challenge. "As if I would ever let them get to you, Mary. You are mine! My rival, my enemy, my victim. The only ones allowed to torture you is me and Blue!" (Mary knew full well if Stell left Blue out of that statement, he'd make Stell regret it.)

In fact, Blue finally stood up, arms crossed, and grinned in agreement. The two Gir's saluted lights going red.

"The Dib-Mary is ours!" They robotically declared.

"Guys…"

That was word for word, what she said before they crashed. Mary started to cry again before hugging her Invader.

Stell hugged her back, claws gripping her coat.

~/~

**With Zim and Gir**

Tonight, is about stealth. Going to the Voot cruiser and dusting off the hidden feature for disguises. Zim activated screens he hasn't seen since he actually TRIED to take over this planet.

Gir tugged his pants. Zim moved the screen So Gir had easier access.

He picked out his old green 'dog' disguise.

"Wait, Gir. No matter how much I want to see you in that old thing again, not tonight."

"Aww…"

"I know Gir, how about a compromise?"

Bring the controls back to his height, he grabbed the pen and started drawing. After a minute, he stepped back to let Gir stand in the designated spot to activate the disguise generator.

After a flash and the two semi-spheres separated, Zim smiled.

Gir has a MUCH more believable Human disguise this time. Gir resembled a teenager with crazy curly bright green hair, tanned skin, a mess of freckles and bright green eye contacts like what Zim used. He's waring the dog suit, but as a hoody. It was the same green, but with black sleeves, a zipper down the middle with the hood having dog ears on it. He also wore black jeans and black boots and black and green fingerless gloves.

"Cool!" Gir stared at his reflection in awe, doing various poses as Zim saved the disguise. He was mentally hitting himself on how much better Gir's disguise is compared to the dog. But… he still has a soft spot for the old thing, hence the hoodie.

Now his turn.

For a regular civilian, he was thinking of a new disguise entirely. He's way too tall for his old Invader disguises. It also didn't help that most involved just shoving over his old Invader Uniform!

Stepping out:

He changed his skin tone to match a human, usual purple contacts, added some muscle proportionate to his own, and slightly longer, feathered black hair. He chose a V-neck deep magenta t-shirt under a black jacket loose enough to hide his PAK (It also has slits where the legs can come out), black jeans with a red belt, and black shoes.

He heard a wolf whistle to see Gir give him a thumbs up.

Zim blushed, but smiled in thanks.

They headed out.

Since Mary's house was only a 20-minute walk, they just walked over, it was warm enough and the sky was clear-ish.

Gir clearly likes his new disguise and even stopped to talk to several teenagers along the way.

He fit right in.

One of the older women even started flirting with Zim. Zim just rapidly blinked in shock! Eh…?!

No Human Female (Or any Human) has ever flirted with Zim before!

Gir noticed how uncomfortable he was and provided an escape.

"Thank you Gir!" Zim clutched his Squeedily Spooch trying to calm down.

Gir just observed him.

When the female flirted, his Mastah didn't notice until another teen teased them. Even then, Gir still observed no such attraction from Zim once he looked at her in realization.

Nothing.

Zim crossed his arms in discomfort as they continued their trek. They were silent as they neared their destination.

Zim stopped at the apartment entrance, before looking up and spotting her window with practiced ease.

It was just hours ago, Zim confessed to breaking into the Dibs window more often then not. He felt a weight on his back when he felt Gir wrap his arms around his neck and legs around his waist for a piggy back ride.

Zim smiled, Gir knows him so well.

On either side of Gir, faint lights from the Pak lit up from the coat before his PAK legs shot out. Silently and quickly, they scaled the building and easily opened the window, unlocked, and let themselves in.

There was someone already inside, arguing on the phone.

It was a one room studio with a small closet and a bathroom. There was a sleeping bag in the corner next to the window with a flat pillow and a stuffed piggy (that reminded them of Dib-sister Gaz in a horrifying moment). There were two other shirts and a pair of shorts on the floor next to a laundry basket, a few photos of her family pinned to a cork board, a desk that looked old with her laptop on it. Next to it was a hard drive.

The Intruder was on her laptop talking on the phone about extracting the information from her computer. And a very old photo of -Keef?! Why does this human have a photo of THAT… that… _stalker_!- next to his hand?!

Mary was right to ask Zim for help.

The intruder has yet to realize he's not alone…

As Zim walked closer, his shadow grew larger on the wall before the oblivious Human.

~/~

**Base**

It was awkward between the two Invaders and one Human. As they escorted her to the spare room, none of them talked, Mary seemed lost in thought anyway. Blue kept gesturing to Stell to say something, Stell mimed back where to shove it. Blue rolled his eyes.

"So, umm…" He started as they stopped before a door across from their room. "I guess, this is your room?" He finished awkwardly. Mary smiled and opened the door.

It was the same as there's, but the one bed on the left and half the size. It was also devoid of any personal touch too. As Stell and Blue looked inside, they couldn't help but compare. It's practically sterile compared to their room! It was empty. There was a button inside the built-in bed that turned out to be a small light above where the pillows go.

Mary crossed her arms feeling overwhelmed a little.

A hand on her shoulder, found Stell looking at her steadily. "Things will be okay. Stell will make sure of it." Mary smiled and nodded.

They left and shut the door behind them.

~/~

**Mary's Apartment**.

"Who are you?"

The human startled and looked back.

"Me? Who the hell are you?"

"You can call me Mr.Shmim. Why are you in Mary's home? I should call the local authorities for trespassing." Zim stood tall, making the Human cower a little.

"Trespassing?! The little brat asked to see me!"

"Oh? Does this have anything to do with you breaking into her apartment and looking through her belongings?" He gestured to the computer.

The Human paled. He tried to stand, but Zim was quicker, he easily grabbed the Human, shoved him back into the chair and spun him around as Zim wrapped his hand around the Humans' neck and the other hand lightly scratching his cheek enough to bleed.

"There's a difference between you and me, you see. For one, I was just talking to Mary and she herself asked me to come here and gather things because she no longer feels safe here. And Look! You, you pathetic filth, have just proved her claims correct." Tightening his grip, the Human started to choke. "Now, let's try this again, shall we? Why are you here?"

"She- _*gasp*_ she came to me earlier because I told her I had a lead!"

"A lead? Oh, yes! I recall! She mentioned that in our discussion earlier this afternoon. What is your so-called lead, and why does it warrant you breaking and entering her home?"

He shakily pointed to the photo of Keef on the desk. Zim snatched it up and flipped it around, analyzing it.

"This?! _This_ was the so-called lead?!"

It was a ripped photo of a younger keep trying to strangle Dib and Zim in a hug (He remembers this photo) but thankfully it was ripped in such a way that it was just Keef in the photo with Dibs arm hovering behind him as the duo tried to escape his hold. The back of the photo used to have _Keef, Zim and Dib_ written on it, but due to the rip it just has Dibs name on it-

Wait.

A ripped photo of Keef with Dib written on the back.

No…

If Mary hadn't have run into Gir earlier and brought her to Zim, Mary would have seen this photo and thought it was either a Dib or THE Dib!

From his friends widening gaze, Gir came to that same conclusion. They shared a look and Zim thanked him, Gir nodded.

Turning back to the still struggling Human. "So, it was just this photo?"

"Yes!" He gasped out.

Gir walked away briefly before digging through a bag at the Humans feet. It was full of small scrapbooks.

"What is all this, then?"

Gir flipped through them at an angle so Zim could see as well. It was Dibs old yearbook. Zim tightened his grip and Gir scanned the bag, disabled various tracking devices and then stepped away so Zim could focus on the Human.

"Get. Out." Zim whispered in his ear.

The Human scrambled and practically ripped the door open to getaway.


	18. Happy Birthday Earth Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Happy Easter to the rest of you!
> 
> This chapter is guaranteed to make you giggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easter quote of the day: (Sister holding a chocolate bunny) "Excuse me while I decapitate a bunny."

**Then (3,000 Years ago)**

Almost a year after the Florpus, with Zim and Gir no longer bothering with disguises, found themselves a day before the Dib's birthday. Spotting Gaz at recess playing her Game Slave 4 like usual, he walked over and sat next to her.

"Excuse me Dib-sister."

"Yeah? What do you want, Zim?" Not even looking away.

Zim fiddled with his hands.

"Zim wants to know what the Dib's plans for tomorrow were, is all."

Gaz paused the game.

Zim flinched.

She slowly looked at him.

"Why…?"

"Oh… no reason."

She clearly didn't buy that. "Then I have no reason to tell you." She snarked, about to resume her game.

"WAIT!" He gripped her hand before she could.

She grinned at him.

Busted.

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Because… well, I just… wanted to do something… nice. For Dib."

She lowered her game and gave him her full attention.

~/~

**Now **

**Mary's Apartment.**

After laughing at the terrified Human vacating the premises, Zim went back to the computer and Gir started gathering everything into the laundry basket.

While Zim was simultaneously stopping the flow of information and tracking it's destination, he pulled out a device he made a while back to retrieve sent information and delete the contents at the sent location. While those were going on, he also disabled the laptops locator and snickered at what he pictured their expressions will be when all THEIR information suddenly vanished!

As Gir rolled up the sleeping bag, he looked around. Mary really didn't have much.

Holding up the piggy that reminded him of Gaz, she loved piggies and pizza. He took the piggy and aimed for the laundry basket. Like a basketball player lining up his shot, he aimed and… fired!

It hit the rim and fell off the opposite side.

"Aww…"

"Here, Gir. Try again." Zim encouraged with a grin. Gir grinned back as Zim tossed it back to him.

Ready…. Aim… And…

Miss.

By a few feet.

Zim started laughing. Gir grabbed the piggy and chucked it at Zim's face. "You try it!"

Zim stopped laughing as he clutched the piggy and grinned in challenge.

"Challenge accepted, Gir!"

Gir placed the laundry basket in front of the closed door. Zim grabbed the piggy and stood by where Gir was.

Ready… Aim…

It hit the wall.

Gir fell down laughing.

Zim growled.

After that, they just resorted to balling up her clothes to score points among the rest of the non-breakable items. They did, carefully, put away her photos. By the time they packed the rest of her stuff, it was all able to fit in both the laundry basket and half the sleeping bag.

Gir carried the basket, Zim handled the sleeping bag, her backpack and laptop carrier.

They headed downstairs to talk to the manager and after pulling them aside to threaten them to let her lease end then and there, they got her money back for this, last month and security.

Zim left didn't even care that Gir started to sing the Doom Song as Zim threatened the staff in their incompetence!

As they walked back, he thought back to that device. He grabbed it from the Membrane house on a whim before they left and thought to show Mary one of Membrane's crazy inventions for laughs.

She wasn't laughing.

And then, she said to START that her device and home was compromised by the resisty.

And she was right.

Zim was very grateful that Gir ran into her earlier.

But this was the start. Upon return to base, he'll watch the rest of it while the Dib-Mary rests.

~/~

**Then**

After Gaz proceeded to tease him like mad, he took it with as much grace and growling as he could muster.

Finally she explained about his birthday tomorrow. Usually their dad sends a video recording to congratulate them and a gift card to Bloaty's Pizza.

But Zim wanted to do something special. He remembers the Dib was usually depressed at this time of year.

She joked about making a cake (after explaining what it was, that is.) Zim jumped on that and thanked her before running off.

~/~

**Now**

**Base**

Zim and Gir exited the elevator sans disguises, to find his team waiting for him.

"Sir! May I ask what happened to Mary to warrant her stay here?" Stell asked frantically while Blue just chilled on a swivel chair with Teal and Nova in his lap. He gave a lazy salute on arrival.

Zim snickered as Gir gave a comical salut back, tongue out and all.

Zim tossed Stell the device.

"This was a device I retrieved from the old Membrane residence when we were there with Mary earlier this evening. Mary asked for information on the Dib ranking when Gir found her on her way to a lead. Gir then brought her to me and then she came with me to the residence so she can receive better context, as well as myself… Anyway. This was made by the professor back in the day to view alternate possibilities for short term future events. I brought her back here, both for sustenance as well as continuing to finish giving her information she asked about earlier."

"That makes sense." Stell mumbled. "Mary has spent a lot of time researching the Dib ranking. It never occured to me to supply her with such information."

"Indeed. I brought this with us on a whim and figured it wouldn't hurt to show her one day in the future."

"Wait." Blue sat up straighter. "Is this why she was feeling down earlier?"

"Indeed. Before coming down here, myself and Gir have already reviewed tomorrow's contents. Before going to rest, I recommend you both review it as well. You may witness hours, but only minutes pass out here. We'll brief in the morning."

The duo walked off leaving a stunned quartet in their wake.

~/~

**Then**

Zim kicked open the house door holding grocery bags with Gir right behind him and stalked over to the kitchen like he was on an important mission.

"Alright Gir! Time to make a cake!"

"YAY!"

"How hard can it be?"

The fire department was called an hour later and Zim shooting lasers at something could be heard a few blocks over….

~/~

**Mary's Room**

Mary sat on the bed hugging her knees.

She looked up when she heard a gentle knock. Zim and Gir hesitantly walked inside with her things.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"You're welcome." The duo gently set them down.

"Mary?" She startled at Gir suddenly next to her. Bright optics are somewhat too bright in the dark room.

"Yes?"

Gir simply kneeled on the bed and pulled her into a hug. "Me and mastah both saw what you did. We won't let that happen to you Dib!"

She snorted at the name before hugging him back. Feeling a weight on the bed, she saw Zim sitting down facing the floor clutching his hands.

"I was too late. In the vision." He said sadly. "You… you died in my arms. Stell she-"

He felt movement and opened his eyes. She crawled over and sat in his lap, his arms awkwardly in the air.

"You tried though. You still came. I may not know who the other Irkens were, but, they came too. Remind me to thank them when we next see them." She giggled a little. "Stell and Blue. They really do care huh?"

"We all do." He sighed before embracing her.

He may not get that head wound out of his mind, but her smile is slowly making it fade.

Needless to say, none of the Irkens or Gir's got much rest. Mary did pass out in Zims arms, though. He gently took off her coat and shoes and tucked her in. Gir emptied the sleeping bag and draped it over her with Zim's help.

He came back to the device sitting on Blue's chair from earlier, they presumably just went to their quarters to talk about it. Zim went back to his room and Gir to his after Gir gave him a last hug.

Her present. He really made that?

A coat of pieces of all the past dibs, lined with an Invader uniform on the inside and a Swollen Eyeball logo on the back.

Was all that in the vision, simply because she asked about his Dib?

As laid down and setting his PAK to rest mode, he hugged one of his longer pillows.

He dreamed of a bantering Tak and Skooge. He dreamed of a happy Stell and Mary fighting it out, having a good time out in the ruins. Blue, Teal and Nova cheering for Mary like how Gir did for Dib and Gaz on their birthdays.

He dreamed of Mary's smile at seeing the cupcake and note.

"Miss me, Space Boy?" A boy's voice came from her lips.

Focusing on Mary, she faded to a pre-teen Dib holding a red toxic cupcake, smiling.

"Miss you, my Dib." Zim mumbled before succumbing to his dreams.

He held the pillow like he held a teenage Dib that last peaceful night.

~/~

**Then**

The next morning Zim woke to a destroyed kitchen with Gir munching on the remains of them trying cupcakes instead.

"GIR STOP!" Zim yelled right as the last intact cupcake was almost tossed in his open mouth.

Gir froze and looked at it sadly.

"Give it here Gir!"

"Aww…"

"NOW Gir!"

Gir reached over with it before dropping it in Zims hand with a gimmie gesture.

Gir crossed his arms and pouted.

Zim glared before examining it.

"It appears intact. Now it just needs frosting and a candle…" He started looking around.

~/~

**Now**

**The next morning**

Mary woke the next morning. She felt very well rested, snuggling back into the blankets for a few minutes.

Soon she heard knocking.

Goaning, not wanting to leave the very surprisingly comfy bed…

"Mary?" It was Stell. "I apologize for waking you, but if we still wish to go to Skool today, we need to get ready."

Mary pulled the blanket and thought about it.

Did she want to go today? Maybe she should skip? No… Detentions were a hell she never wanted to experience again!

"Ok, yeah. Give me a moment." She groggily yelled to be heard through the door.

It was quiet for a moment and she could clearly picture Stell fidgeting on the other side.

"Um… I have some clothes that might fit you if you'd like to... try?" She trailed awkwardly.

Mary sat up at that. Clothes?

When even _was _the last time she wore new clothes?

"Yes please!" Mary replied suddenly awake. She yanked back the blanket… and her sleeping bag? And stepped out. She was still in her blue turtleneck sweater, matching miniskirt, over a grey tank top and dark jeans. She smelled herself. Ugh, she also needs a shower.

That's going to be an adventure to figure out when Irkens treat water like acid…

Going to the door revealed an exasperated Stell and a dancing Nova.

Mary's giggle startled Stell.

"Oh! Uh…. this way?" pointing to the door across from them. Blue stepped out.

Judging from his zombified look, Blue is not a morning person. Stell grinned and Blue hissed at her. Teal just grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall.

Mary raised a brow. Oh, there's definitely a story there!

"Not a morning person, huh?"

"Nope!" Stell grinned and Mary snickered. "Follow me!" All but dragging the giggling Human behind her.

Stell was pleasantly surprised. Her goal today is to give Mary a far better birthday than in the vision. Already, Mary is in a good mood! Stell preened as she opened the door to their room.

"Behold!"

"Wow! No offence, but I was expecting something like my room."

"None taken. This room surprised myself and Blue as well. Our reasoning was that our predecessors collected these items over the course of the Dib Rankings."

"So... "Mary crossed her arms and looked at Stell teasingly. "You're saying Invaders are hoarders?"

"Yes! Yes we- Hey!"

Mary cackled at Stell's indignant look before stepping in the room and looking around in wonder.

~/~

**House**

Blue made his way upstairs like the zombie he was mimicking. Zim snickered as Blue plopped down on the sofa as Teal ran over holding Blue's backpack. Zim noticed a barrier on the counter.

Blinking in shock, he sees a blue cupcake.

"Are the girls still below?" Zim distractedly asked the barely coherent Invader.

"Stell is… *_Yawn_* Stell is trying to cheer up Mary today. She asked to bring Mary into our room this morning to see if she wants to try on new clothes from our collection." He mumbled.

"Oh?"

~/~

**Then**

Resorting to actually putting a barrier over the cupcake so Gir wouldn't eat it, Zim quickly made his way to the Voot cruiser to fix up his appearance, finding himself putting in more effort to look presentable.

Then he grabbed his backpack, gently put the protected cupcake in a lunchbox and used his PAK legs to race to the Skool to beat the alarm.

"Bye gir! Behave!" He yelled back, before racing above the crowds, not caring if he caused a car crash in his haste.

He made it with 10 minutes to spare!

Sliding to a stop in front of an unamused Ms. Bitters, he hears the Dib talking to someone in the hall getting closer.

Quickly taking out the cupcake and note, he lit the candle and leapt over desks to literally dive back to his seat, breathing heavily but putting on a face of innocence when Dib walked in.

Everyone in class just stared.

"What?" Dib asked around confused.

~/~

**Stell and Mary.**

"This is so cool!" Mary was having a blast with Stell, after getting the okay to come back here later, Mary focused on something for Skool, but also minding what may or may not happen tonight.

Eventually, she chose something colorful that was faraway from blue and black.

She found a lavender dress that ended above the knees, and put it under a red cropped, jean jacket, black capris, red socks with a cat design on it and a red belt to put over the dress.

Stell just stared.

"Stell?"

"Apologies, I've only ever seen you wear your previous clothes. This new look is… strange." Stell squinted, trying to make sense of this change.

"A… good strange?" Mary asked shyly.

"Yes? Your new clothes changed you. It is… pleasing?"

Mary smiled with a blush.

With enough time left for breakfast, found the girls rising from the elevator in the kitchen. Mary was all smiles, but Stell….

Blue spat out his drink and Zim just stared.

"You like?" Mary twirled before them.

Nodding yes, they were really staring at a furiously blushing Stell.

Mary found a matching jacket to put over a yellow tank top and matching beige cargo pants she stuffed inside her regular black boots. Stell also found lavender bracelets.

"Stell told me the Voot Cruiser also has a disguise generator! Can we try it with her? PLEASE!" Mary begged Zim who leaned back in shock, blinking rapidly.

Blue was still jaw dropped.

"I don't… see why… not?"

Mary grinned. Facing Stell she held her hand up like a photographer getting a better angle for a shot. "Ok, I'm thinking blonde hair. I can totally see her rock it!"

Blue had to physically shake himself as Mary continued to visualize Stell's makeover. Before seeing something behind him.

This time he grinned. "I think Stell has a surprise for you." He gave a shit eating grin at an already embarrassed Stell.

"What? Another surprise?"

Blue simply pointed to the counter.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the cupcake and note.

Stell hastily scrambled to the counter. "I found out it was your birthday earlier and-and- and I made this! B-before we saw the vision. And… um-"

"I love it." Mary whispered, smiling an echo of the one in the vision. Facing Stell, she practically lit up. "Thank you so much!"

There. Done.

Zim and Blue have just bore witness to Stell's demise.

Death by an adorably bright smile.

"Stell?" Blue leaned over the table. "Steeelll. You in there?"

~/~

**Then**

Dib stared at the thing on his desk.

It was shaped like a cupcake. But it was green. There appears to be some red sizzling sort of slime as frosting with a tiny flare on top? It was flaring ominously and smoking like incense.

There was a note next to it: _Happy Birthday, Earth Monkey_.

He turned to smile at Zim.

Zim gave up all pretense of being oblivious. His face blooming an impressive shade of red didn't help either.


	19. A/N- The last 3,000 years or so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted on fanfiction. Just find this story and I'm Gamergirl-Sayz-hi
> 
> PM me there please or comment on this chapter only for this idea!

Hi Guys,

This is just an in general A/N with good news! As you all know, I have been collaborating with the amazing SleepyMangaHead in the comments (on AO3) they have been amazing in advice and overall insights. 

So with that in mind:

1) I'm going to keep going with this fic as my lovable angsty brainchild, while redoing it seriously as a remake, now that I have those pesky plot holes and rankings, etc figured out...

\- I'm so sorry about To Cross he Finishline, I lost my muse who insisted on this fic for my focus... I have not forgotten, just waiting for it to refocus back there.

2) Along with the remake, **_I'm doing a side story on all the Invaders and short stories that happened to Zim and Gir in the last 3,000 years_**. Each chapter will focus on a different Dib with the current Dib being Mary as number 403. I don't know If I'll get them all, but its great to get the creative juices flowing!

Because there's so many Dibs and about 50 Gaz-Ranked Invaders, if you want yours featured PM me over on Fanfiction.net with this in the title so I can tell you apart

**Requirements:**

-402 Dibs (Not including Mary) You can do as many as you want, but has to stay in this story's canon. You can be very detailed, or vague (I can fill blanks if you can't think of anything lol)

-If you have advice for someone else's Dib/Gaz/Invader, you can PM me and/or the person in question and I'll post updated chapter.

-You get 1 chapter for however long that specific Dib is alive, etc. At any point in the timeline, so chapters don't have to be chronological. I'll simply post the Dib number at the start of the chapter.

I have three confirmed Gaz's as Mala (Dib, Unknown, but a few Gaz's after Tak and Skooge), Dune (Dib 200) and Mood (Dib 256)

-If you simply have a request for a one-shot Zim/Gir adventure, that's fine too.

I'll wait until I have at least 5 chapters worth before posting the fic. Your name will be posted at the top of each chapter along with any other notes you want me to put!

Have fun!


	20. Promises of the Broken

As Zim finally shook himself from memory lane, he called them to attention, and to sit at the table. Once seated, Zim stood (to give Gir his seat) and to take charge of the briefing. As he faced the table, they sat starting from his left: Mary, Stell, Blue then Gir. Nova stood next to Stell and Teal stood next to Blue. The two bots shared a look, they both viewed the vision after their respective masters.

"As we are all aware from Mary's future viewing of today's events, we have much to discuss." He started calmly, looking at all of them.

Once they all nodded, giving this as much seriousness as the situation demands. He continued.

Zim pulled out a small writing pad in his PAK to pull out his notes and set it on the table before Mary. "Is there anything you can remember that should be added?" He asked her gently.

Not even reaching for it, she simply sat there reading it. Finally she shook her head. "Very well." He gently took the pad back as she continued to stare at the table. Stell reached out to her shoulder for a moment before taking it back after Mary smiled in thanks.

"From what I gather, in the morning, the only thing of note for Mary was the teacher taking her cupcake and eating it." He growled. Not even Mrs. Bitters did that!

Blue punched his hand. "He'll get what's coming for that later. Doesn't he make it into the base later tonight in the raid?" Zim grinned and nodded. Blue grinned back silently cackling.

"He's all yours Blue." Echoing what he said in the vision. Blue grinned wider.

"Nothing else seemed to happen until after school got out. Which brings the question. Mary, do you simply wish to skip School today?"

"If I did, I'd get detention…" She grumbled.

The room shivered in fear remembering the hell that is detention. Zim then stood his ground.

"That is no matter. One thing that is sometimes forgotten… Zim is in charge of the fate of this pitiful planet." He spoke darkly, their eyes widened.

"I can easily get you out of class." He smiled.

They sweat dropped.

"Thank you…?" Mary spoke warily. Zim simply grinned before continuing.

"Moving on. On our side of this morning, was my weekly call with Tak and Skooge."

"But before that, I remember you and Gir coming to our workshop before following Gir to his hideaway!" Blue interrupted.

"Yes! Thank you Blue."

Mary smiled remembering the coat. "What were those torn pieces of cloth anyway?"

"Oh… um." Zim trailed off. Gir took over.

"That was me!"

"Gir?"

"When we fought Mary-" said girl groaned, the rest snickered. "- a piece of his favorite black coat was caught on nearby debris from the fight and I stepped on his glasses. I grabbed them before following after Mastah. I wasn't sure if we were coming back… I didn't want to forget him."

"Gir-" Zim Started, but Gir continued.

"Mastah wasn't himself for a really long time. And when that other Kid challenged us later, it reminded me of him. When we eventually came back to Earth, the next kid Mastah called Dib, his coat got caught again. So I grabbed that too. And the next, and the next. When I saw the vision, I had no idea I collected so much." Zim simply walked over, picked up Gir and sat down with Gir snuggled into his lap.

"Is that where the coat idea came from?" Zim asked his old friend. Gir simply nodded.

"Thank you, Gir. I may not have actually gotten it before, but I saw Purple holding it up! It was the coolest coat I have ever seen!"

Gir beamed in happiness.

"We'll make it again, Gir, and then you can give it to her yourself this time." Zim offered.

"YAY!"

After a moment, Zim got them back on topic.

"Yes… Purple." Zim trailed off. Blue took over next.

"It seems he's working separate from Red. From what I've witnessed, Red is working with the Resisty, helping with the cloning."

"The clones are new though." Mary pitched in.

"On Earth yes, but not on Irk. I myself am a clone made with rapidly disappearing Irk DNA from before the Control Brains took over. We are all clones of clones." Zim shrugged.

"Wow…" Mary stared in shock.

"Indeed. It may be new to you, but it was a fact of life for me. Although, it does make sense if Red is involved. He probably introduced it to them."

"Wait!" Stell interrupted. "Does that mean, myself and Blue are clones?"

Zim blinked.

"Why yes, yes you are. You were not aware of this?" He asked them, genuinely confused about their ignorance on this.

The duo shook their heads.

Mary looked contemplative. "Zim."

"Hm?"

"You said you were made from rapidly disappearing DNA to make clones of clones. Back then. How do you still have DNA _NOW _to work with?"

"We don't." He stated as if they should know this.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted.

"How were you not aware of this? Stell here is the LAST Irken created from our Smeeteries. Er.. where the clones are birthed from." Explaining Mary's confused expression.

"The last..?" Stell sat back down in horror.

"Yes. Did no one actually tell you this?"

They all shook their heads.

"We were pushing it with Blue, but we had a small bit left to make Stell. We have been in a crisis the last 4 Earth centuries."

Mary slammed her hands on the table.

"Then why are you here?! If you are having such a crisis, then why are you here and not there solving it?!"

"Simple. There is no more Irk DNA whatsoever. None on Irk, or off world. Irk has been classified as endangered around the time I first even arrived on Earth, back then. Let alone today. THAT is why I kept up the tradition. Why am I still here? With us being clones of clones, and even fewer Invaders I was able to take on here, I wanted my pupils to feel alive as the end neered. To give them a chance to feel alive, to find someone to share memories and experiences with."

She slowly sat back down as she talked. Looking over at Stell, all of Mary's research came to mind as he continued to talk.

Why the Dibs were so secretive about their Invaders. Diary entries, and so on almost non-existent. Only battle plans.

"On Irk, the teachers all watch their Smeets as they progress through learning. I also have Gir here wandering around."

"Yes! I remember that!" Stell shouted out, pointing at a grinning Gir.

"Indeed. With the failing DNA, Irks were experiencing further decline in their mental states. Literally, they were becoming mindless or brain dead. They weren't feeling much of anything. The ones that DO retain higher thought process, or ANY form of personality, Gir finds for me."

"And he pointed at me and Stell." Blue finished in dawning realization.

"Correct." Zim looked at them both. "You two are the last Irkens in this last generation to have ANY personality. At all. A long time ago, Skooge thought of the idea to make other Sir Units like Gir. Purposefully malfunctioning to bring out your emotions. To force them on the surface to prove to us that you can feel at all."

"The 'Gir' Units." Stell giggled numbly. He just nodded.

"And you brought them here." Mary spoke quietly.

"Yes, I brought them here. To give them experiences they would have been denied if they stayed on Irk. To live."

~/~

At Skool, Mary's teacher Mr. Galoway, glared at the two empty desks.

That child.

How dare she not take this seriously!? She's supposed to be working on ways to kill the Damn Irk, but no! She just toils away researching useless stories!

She may have been too young, but he still remembers 2 years ago when they were still under siege from all those accursed aliens!

He was raised in a damned shelter for crying out loud!

He remembers the explosion where he saw sunlight for the first time in his life at 34. Seeing Stell and Blue crawl in like spiders down from the ceiling.

Everyone scattering.

He remembered a younger Mary then standing guard up in the streets before a building in ruins. She was wearing strange alien goggles and a black blanket was draped around her like a cloak.

Zim just stood there and stared at Mary as she pulled out a gun from under the blanket and aimed at Stell.

He remembered Zim's relieved(?) smile as the girls fought in the street.

The Irk named Blue just stood by and watched in shock, before looking to the leader of the Irken Empire.

Zim pointed at Mary and grinned.

He witnessed all of that.

And now, almost two years later (she turned 11 today) no endgame in sight. Stell was actually pulling her weight in this war, but Mary kept defeating her easily. Just what is Zim teaching her if she keeps failing?!

Do all these losses even count? No, wait. Mary has to outright kill Stell to win, as well as vice versa.

If so, is it really that hard to kill the other? Or are they simply not even trying?!

He's not sure which is worse in his opinion.

Growling at the two empty seats, he took attendance. After class, he reported to the Resisty.

~/~

**Resisty**

Purple stared at his experimental PAKs still rendering. They were supposed to finish at some point this afternoon.

_ **~STATIC~** _

_He watched as the Mecha flew closer._

_~_

_He watched as is crashed some distance away._

_~_

_A smaller female Irk and a Smeet of a human female were carried in unconscious._

_~_

_When he entered his small lab space, he opened his Irken-made safe to look at the results of his PAKs experiments. _Simulation Stable_. He smiled in relief before sealing it again and then going back to the package._

_There was a note._

_"Happy Birthday Mary!" Signed by Zim and Gir._

_The showdown between Red and Stell before racing to the roof._

_ **~STATIC~** _

_On the roof, Purple stared in horror at the hysterical Irk in Zims arms, holding the dead Human he thought he saved. He felt stinging all over his body from the receding rain, but paid it no mind. Looking down at the unconscious fake with the PAK on her back, he wondered how this all got so wrong. _

_ **~STATIC~** _

Purple startled at the shock from his PAK. Memories flooding his mind like the rain pelting his body.

Clones.

He saved a clone and the real Dib- _Mary_. The real Mary perished.

No longer wishing to take his time, knowing that the ones in his seal are stable, he sped up the process to 10 minutes.

_Simulation Stable._

Good.

Now… Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves.

Now, he needs to find Zim.

Grabbing all his PAKs and anything resembling personal belongings, he left his lab. Going to their ship and leaving.

Not even surprised to see Red standing there watching him leave, before going back inside.

Purple didn't know what he was expecting. Red yelling at him, demanding why he was leaving, something!

He got nothing.

Speeding up, he made his way through the city to Zim's base.

~/~

**Zim's House**

"So, what now?" Mary asked from the silence.

"I told you last night, yes? I had a plan that would make all of this moot."

THAT got their attention.

"What's your plan?" Blue asked. THAT got Zim grinning.

"Follow me down in the base." Before walking to the elevator. Mary, Stell, it might be best if you change back to your regular clothes, you can change again later."

They scrambled after him after a moment.

~/~

**Base**

As they followed Zim through unknown sections of the base, he had previously blocked off, they wound up before a locked door.

Stell was conflicted. On one hand, she liked their makeovers. On the other, it felt good being back in their old clothes. Seeing Mary's sad expression, though, Stell promised to let Mary continue to wear whatever she likes during her stay here. That cheered her up again.

Although Mary was even happier to see her old clothes already cleaned from the automatic laundry shoot Stell stuffed them in before going upstairs. Even the stains and tears were gone! Stell cackled at Mary's awed expression.

Back with Zim, however.

Typing in a password, it opened to reveal a sort of storage room. Darkened considerably without the lights.

Various devices covered in sheets were on one side, but a big round device on the left was by itself.

Zim stalked over and yanked off the large sheet with green ghost patterns on it, to reveal a ring shaped device.

_**Sir! An incoming Irken ship is speeding its way toward us! Scans indicate it is Former Tallest Purple, alone.**_ The Computer startled them.

"Purple?!" Mary asked, confused.

"Ah, I was wondering when he was going to approach us."

"What?!"

"Last night, I took his attempt at an apology seriously and hacked his PAK for further details. Not seeing any form of trickery, I embedded short clips from the device into his PAK this morning to see what he would do with it." Zim explained as he looked at her. "Would he tell Red and work with him? Or will he come here to fix future events."

"You can hack into PAKs?" Blue asked warily.

"Easily."

The two younger Irkens stared at each other in disbelief. HOW SMART IS HE?!

"Computer, give instructions to Purple to lead him here. I will answer his questions. The rest of us will wait for his arrival." Zim walked over to the entryway, scaled the wall and waited above the door like a spider waiting to strike. "All of you, sit there and wait."

~/~

**With Purple.**

The former Taller parked his cruiser in the attic as per instructions. This would be the first time ever even coming _near _Zim's base. As he neared, it didn't change at all from the old reports from the then-Invaders briefings.

The gnomes eyed him on arrival, but otherwise stayed on standby.

Hearing the ship settle down and deactivating, He gripped the controls nervously.

This is it.

Purple's one and only chance to plead his case to Zim and apologize. Will he leave here banished again?

Or as a corpse.

Loosening his grip and slowly exiting the ship…

He deserves either outcome. He has no hope of a positive outcome this Earth day.

None.

All he can do is follow the Computers' instructions to the rendezvous point below.. Don't touch anything, don't look at anything, do not engage unless spoken to he tells himself.

He makes his way down meekly.

~/~

**Resisty.**

Red roared as Purple flew away. He started tearing apart his lab in anger.

Why did Purple leave?! Where is he even going?! Purple hasn't spoken more than one word answers to him since a century or two after their banishment to Foodcortia! They were the Tallests! Second in power to the Control Brains! Zim will pay...

Red screamed again when the ship's locator was disabled!

A Resisty guard shakily reported that neither the Dib nor Invader showed up at School today.

Red slowly turned to glare at the useless fool.

Said fool ran for the exit.

Red clenched his fists. Angrily making his way further in his lab, he opened the door to the next room.

Before him was a perfect clone of the current Dib in a tank, just waiting to be activated.

He stared at his reflection in the glass.

The lights in the room tinted his clothes purple on the glass.

How did this all go so wrong?

~/~

**Base**

After about 10 minutes, they heard footsteps coming to the door.

The kids and Girs stood at attention and Zim remained still above the door.

Finally, the footsteps slowed.

Hesitation.

The steps continued as Purple stepped into view, holding a duffle bag behind his back, before stopping in the middle of the entryway.

Right below Zim.

"My Tallest!" Zims voice from above, filled with fake enthusiasm, startled Purple badly. Zim was covered in shadows as the hall light somewhat blinded Purple.

Purple held out a clawed hand to block the light to see him better. Seeing Zim lowering down, Purple tripped and fell down on his ass further in the room.

"My Tallest." Zim growled. "I see after 3,000 years you have FINALLY decided to check up on your most _loyal _Invader." He mocked.

Purple crawled backwards as Zim lowered himself to stand tall before him. PAK legs extended behind him, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Mary backed away slowly, bumping into Blue and Stell, looking equally terrified of their leader.

"Z-Zim." Purple whimpered in shame, before sitting upright shakily on his knees.

"Why, are you here?" He growled. "_**What do you want with Zim**_!?" He screamed at the fallen Irk he once looked up to.

Zim knows. The kids know. Purple knows.

Zim just needs to see it. To hear it.

Needs to have Purple look him in the eyes and _say it_!

~/~

**Then**

**3,000 years ago**

Gir remembers static. His optics flickering on and off. His processor noting being transferred to a separate device before being deleted.

Between the static, the confused robot caught a glimpse at a big headed kid with scythe-like hair and round glasses. He was smiling at him.

Who is he?

~/~

**Now**

"Answer Zim!" He shakily screamed at the fallen Irk. Purple closed his eyes.

This is it, Purple.

This is your chance.

"I'm here… I'm here to-" He gulped. Opening his eyes, he looks Zim in the eyes.

~/~

**Then**

"Okay… and there! Hello, Gir. Can you hear me?"

Dib asked the limp robot in his room, connected by various cables. Zim sat nervously on the bed.

"Gir? Can you hear Zim..?"

Earlier that day, Zim came to Dib with a broken Gir. Gir chased after an ice cream truck and was run over by a large trailer truck. Gir was unresponsive.

Zim pleaded with a distressed Dib to help fix his friend since it was only a block away. Dib agreed without a second thought and brought him upstairs.

Dib handed Zim a recently bought hard drive, he was going to use for something else, and handed it to Zim.

"Before I start repairs, back up everything you can from his memory banks in this. Even repairing him could do irreparable damage to it."

Grateful for something to do, Zim took to backing it up with Dibs computer with obsessive gusto.

Dib rushed to his garage for tools.

It took them all week, but Dib finally felt comfortable enough to try activating him again.

His darkened optics flickered on and off.

~/~

**Now**

Gir stood off to the side.

Gir remembers Purple. A little. Things before his reactivation were blank. But, he has a backup hard drive in his Hideaway he holds on to. In it are his old recorded, corrupted memories.

Gir looks to the kneeling Irk and remembers.

He remembers the video recordings of Zims briefings, seeming so excited to tell his old leaders his plans.

Gir remembers laughing, snickering, mocking.

_The Armada isn't coming!_

He remembers Zim's cry to Dib before the Florpus.

~/~

**Then**

Suddenly, Gir lit up its red optics before sitting up and then leaping to stand before Zim and Dib.

"SIR. Reporting for duty."

"SIR…?" Zim whimpers. "No, your name is Gir!"

"What's the 'G' stand for?" Gir asks confused.

"I don't know." Dib senses a story there, but Zim just continues to stare hopefully.

Gir just continued to stare.

Later, as Zim tries to get Gir back to normal, Dib puts the hard drive in a metal container with a note: "_For GIR use ONLY!_"

"Here, Zim." Dib handed it to a frazzled Zim. "Don't worry, we'll get Gir back. First, let's go over his memories and try to save what we can ok?"

Zim grabbed the container gently and Dib pulled his once enemy into a hug.

Gir continued to stand there at attention, with red optics, waiting for orders.

~/~

**Now**

"I'm sorry." Purple finally said softly.

Zim twitched.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear. What did you say?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Again."

"I'm sorry, Zim ok!?" Purple yelled back. "I'm sorry." He stood and walked over to Zim.

Zim was taller by 3 inches.

"I'm sorry. I cannot speak for Red, but I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I'm sorry for everything I said. For mocking you, placing you here thinking it was some high stakes mission for Operation Impending Doom 2. I'm sorry for _everything_!" He belted out before gasping for air, clenching his eyes shut and keeping his head down.

Zim continued to glare at Purple.

Everyone else stayed quiet, not knowing what to do.

"Purple."

Startled, Purple whipped his head up…

Only to be punched in the face and sent flying on the ground.

Grinning, Zim punched his fist to his other hand before walking over to the panicked Irken.

Holding out his hand, Zim smirked. "I forgive you."

"What…?!"

"Now, come on. We have work to do if we're going to set this right." Zim gestured to the very device Purple was trying to find in the Alternate Vision.

~/~

**Then**

"And… there!" Dib cheered as he finally debugged 85 percent of whatever he can salvage from Gir's corrupted Memory banks.

Looking back to the sleeping Irken on his bed, he slipped off his coat to drape it over Zim like a blanket. He chuckled as Zim snuggled into it.

He startled at Gir's sudden appearance next to him.

"Are you my friend?"

Dib smiled. "Yes, Gir. I'm friends with both of you." Gir attempted to smile, but it was a small smile compared to his old smiles.

"What happened?" Gir asked.

"You… you got into an accident because you didn't listen to him."

"I didn't listen?"

"No, Gir. Zim cares about you. More than he'll ever admit. You are his best friend."

"I made him sad… Because… I didn't listen?" The two looked at Zim.

"Yes, Gir."

"Can you help me?"

"With what?"

"Can you fix me so I can listen to him? I don't him sad no more."

Dib knelt before the sad robot. "I don't want him sad either, Gir." He pulled Gir into a hug. "Ok, Gir. I'll tweak your programming just a little. If Zim gives you an order or tells you not to do something, you'll listen. Ok?"

"Yay!"

"Shhh!"

"Yay!" He whispered.

Dib just smiled and hooked him back up to his computer. With one last look at Zim, the two smiled before getting started.


	21. The Big Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I deleted the original ch21: Fake It 'Till You Make It do to not meshing with the story.
> 
> Well, SleepyMangahead glad I didn't spoil it, huh? XD
> 
> He gave me permission to use 'Clary' as the name for Clone-Mary to tell them apart, which I'll start to use next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the end when I realized Tak and Skooge's call wasn't until later on. Oops!

After helping a bewildered Purple stand, Zim faced Gir.

“Gir! Go retrieve the Alternate Device, while you’re gone…” He turned his gaze to Purple. “I would like to hear what Purple has to say.” Gesturing to the duffle bag.

Gir saluted, optics turning red briefly, and took off through a ceiling vent.

Purple faced the exit point fondly.

“He hasn’t changed at all has he?”

Zim smiled. “Well, I DID put a few upgrades in, but… No. He’s still the same.” Zim smiled. Before facing him.

Purple huffed in understanding.

“Is this the PAK in the vision?” Mary’s voice startled them.

Purple whipped around. “What?! HOW?!”

Answering his question is Gir himself flying back in. Mary whistled.

“That was fast.”

“Put that on. That should answer most of your questions. It starts last night and ends later tonight.”

“What is this Zim?” He asked suspiciously.

“Don’t worry, we all wore it, it's safe.” Mary spoke while still examining the PAK without actually messing with it. She just sat on the ground again, cross legged holding it in her lap.

“Find a comfy spot to sit, you’ll experience hours, but a few minutes pass out here. While you're watching it I’ll get this set up.” Zim gestured Blue and Stell over. Nova and Teal rushed to their sides awaiting orders.

Purple looked at Mary a few feet away. Eventually, he looked at the device. Sighing, he sat down next to her and put it on.

After a minute, she looked up at the sound of footsteps. Nova and Teal stood before her.

“Can I help you?”

Nova and Teal are both standard S.I.R Units from what she has seen. The difference is that they were made with outdated parts on purpose. Rumor had it, so was Gir.

If Gir stood next to Nova and Teal, you can see the differences. 

The main one is the paint job. Mary remembers that shortly after becoming a Dib, one of Stells plots brought them to an ally that several graffiti artists were spraying the walls. She remembered Nova’s look of wonder in its Optics. Teal however focused on the pop culture portion of it.

They have been hooked since.

Gir may love Tacos, but Nova liked making her body a work of art.

Teal liked painting various tattoos and such of random manga or cartoons. Teal also likes tribal tattoos for some reason... 

Mary often finds them spying on the alleyways to watch them work. Finding other alleys, Nova swiped a few cans to practice herself while Teal assisted, but doodled more. Mary helped once by doing a piece making fun of Stell due to mounting frustration that week. Nova actually helped and made it prettier! Teal made it funnier by adding various sound effects and random symbols that made her collapse in laughter. Stell even lets Nova do her robots’ paint jobs, encouraging Nova's chaotic ways productively. The duo often compete on who’s better. Teal likes to put various stickers on them to piss off Nova.

It became their thing after a while. Last year, Nova started spraying itself in curiosity. Nova looked different every time Mary saw it. Teal did the same, but also found a lanyard and started putting pins on it. May likes guessing what each one is.

So, looking up as Nova walked over, Nova gave herself a pearl white look with ghost patterns on its hands and lower legs. Piggies? There were also glow in the dark green lightning accents here and there.

Hmmm Nova’s been practicing.

Teal has a similar paint job, but in swirling shades of black, teal and royal blue. Instead of Piggies, it was hot rod flames with the Irken logo on its back.

They reached out and put one of their hands on top of hers. She looked at the hands and noticed a Ghosted number: _ 403 _between the wrist and knuckles.

Looking up, the two smiled before retracting their hands and going back to work before the others noticed they wandered off.

Her lips wobbled.

Was this related to her Alternate Death? Showing support? Why..?

Soon enough, Purple ripped off the Device and started gasping in horror, while whipping around to face Mary.

“Did you make it to the roof?” She whispered. He nodded frantically.

They were quiet for a moment as he processed what he saw.

“Even though she was a clone, would this PAK have worked anyway?” She asked, looking up at him.

“I… don’t know. I wasn’t even aware Red was even making clones. Believe me, my surprise in the vision was very real.”

“I see.” Looking at the PAK again. “Why did you put this on me anyway? In there… you said it was your phase one to your apology to Zim. How?”

He was silent for a moment. Before scooching over to sit across from her, also cross legged, back to the others.

The others slowed in their work, wanting to hear as well without making it obvious.

“If it worked on you… it would work on Dib. Zim’s Dib.” Purple pointed to the PAK. Mary looked up. “This larger device behind me, I remembered it from an old briefing of Zim’s of which I have no doubt he’ll explain what it does himself. But… I remembered him talking about it.”

Zim looked at him in shock. Purple remembered?

“I remember all of Zims briefings back then.” He silently snickered. “It was kind of hard not to. At first we dreaded it.” He shrugged. 

Zim’s antennae drooped a little. They dreaded his reports..?

“But after a while, I secretly looked forward to them. Honestly, they were the highlight of the week for me. Are you aware of Operation Impending Doom?” 

Mary shook her head., but was clearly interested in this story. Stell whipped her head up, having heard of it. Raising a brow, Zim was impressed Stell was even interested in that.

“It was essentially what started the Invader program so we can conquer or destroy other worlds. Zim, here was in the first Operation before he COMPLETELY RUINED IT BEFORE HE EVEN LEFT THE PLANET!!!!” He yelled back to the clearly eavesdropping Irks behind him.

“Zim did not ruin anything!” He shot back.

“You started firing at your comrades and made the fires worse _ everywhere _!”

“Worse? ...Or better.” He smirked.

Purple shot him a deadpan look, the kiddos started to laugh/snicker.

“Anyway…” Purple gave one last glare at Zim, before facing Mary again. She was still cackling. When she calmed, he continued, no longer whispering.

“With that one ruined, we banished Zim to Foodcourtia so we can try again.”

“Wait… Zim was banished to Foodcoutia?” She asked, stunned.

“Yuuup!” He droned on exasperate, another quick glare to Zim. He smirked back smugly, waiting to hear the next part.

“So, here we are, trying again in Operation Impending Doom 2... when Zim here interrupts the ceremony for assignment on Conventia.”

“How? I thought he was banished?” Mary asked, baffled.

“Simple, he quit being banished when he heard about it.” Purple dryly deadpanned at Zim again.

“You _ quit _ being ** _banished_ **?!” Blue choked out. Stell just boggled at Zim.

Zim just shrugged amused, before working again.

To spare his neck, Purple adjusted his spot on the floor to sit sideways and backed up a few feet so he could see them all better.

“Quick question, PLEASE help me settle an argument with Red. Which is better, laser lights or smoke machines?”

“Seriously?” She blinked at the subject change.

“Seriously.” He stared at her intensely.

“Hmm… I’d go smoke machines-”

“WHAT?!” Blue interrupted. “Laser shows are definitely cooler.”

“Tch, please. I agree with Mary.” Stell crossed her arms. 

“Of course you would.” Whispered Blue wiggling his non-existent eyebrows. She baulked as Zim silently snickered.

“I, however, like the lasers better.” Zim spoke up, now buried in the machine.

“Of course you would Zim.” Judging from Purple's fond expression, he knew first hand Zims fondness for lasers.

“Aw, but we’re tied now!” Nova complained.

“Gir!” Zim shouted. “Which do you prefer?”

“I like the smoke machines. You'll be like ninjas!” He then started to naruto run around the room ducking behind things as he went.

Purple cheered. “Haha! Take that Red!”

The rest just laughed.

“It appears we veered wildly off topic. Ahem. Anyway, long story short, we sent Zim here after he all but _ begged _for a mission.” He grinned slyly at Zims responding glare. Still somewhat bitter about it being a joke.

“Honestly, we completely made this planet up! Neither of us expected Earth to be here.” He sighed.

“So.. what?” Stell stopped working to look at him and Zim. “Were you just hoping he’d just keep flying into open space? Did you want to get rid of him that badly?”

The room became silent. 

Zim stopped, hands frozen in their movements.

“At the time... “ Purple finally spoke up. “Yes. Yes we did. Back then, Zim is completely different to how he is now.” He faced them. Zim unburied himself to look at the floor, sideways to Purple. “He was a narcissistic, megalomaniac, chaotic little thing. Brilliant yes, but he never thought things through, most of his plans failed, and was obsessively loyal to the Empire. Because of this, we wanted him gone.” He finished. 

“Zim.” Purple stood and walked over to him. Zim still didn’t look up.

“Zim. You have no idea how glad I am that you found Earth.” Purple confessed, hand on Zims shoulder.

“What..?!”

“Well, yes, it got you far away from us. That was the point.” He shrugged. “But what I’m getting at, is you finding your own place here. Admit it, neither of us expected you to meet Dib back then, but… he saved you Zim.” Grabbing his other shoulder, Zim just boggled at him. “With Dib being here, he made you try again. He made you _ think things through _ to succeed! He gave you a challenge to figure out a goal! I remember. In one of your reports, you said you didn’t feel like it would be a victory over Earth unless you beat him _ first _!” Purple shook his shoulders trying to get through to him.

“Dib SAVED you Zim!! I mean look at you!” Purple backed up to gesture wildly at Zim. “I may have been in Foodcourtia the last few Millennia, but I still watch the news! You did SO much for Irk! For.. for _ them _ !!” Pointing at Stell and Blue. “ALL your Invaders! You have successfully led our Empire into greatness AND given what was left, _ truly _left of our people a chance to live!! That is far more than me and Red has EVER done! I just kept shooting them out of airlocks.” Stell flinched remembering her earlier research. “I’m actually ashamed of my past rule!”

Throughout this, Purple started pacing during his speech and Zim just sank to the floor in shock.

“Don't you see Zim?!” Purple stalked over and then knelt down before Zim. “We were wrong about you. _ I _was wrong about you. But, I still don’t regret sending you here. Being here has helped you far more than being with us ever could have. Dib… saved you Zim.” He pulled the now catotonic Irk into his embrace.

As Purple held the increasingly distressed Zim, Mary sat there.

After all, it was only yesterday that Zim unloaded everything he knew about Dib. Everything they went through.

Waiting until they calmed, she spoke up.

“So… what does all this have to do with that thing? What is it anyway?”

“It’s your device Zim. You can explain it, but when you’re done, I’d like to tell you my plan for it, ok?” 

Zim nodded, before leaving his embrace.

“This was based off of Dr. Membrane’s own device he aired on TV. It’s a Temporal/ Space-Time Object Replacement Technology. Basically you can replace an object from the past, with an object from the present.”

“Seriously?! And why just objects?” Mary stood in shock, walking closer.

“It was how it was originally designed” Zim shrugged. 

Purple faced it head on, arms crossed in thought. “That’s what I thought.” He mumbled.

“So, what’s the plan?” Blue jumped down to join them.

Purple pointed to it. “So if only transfers objects, that should mean PAKs are fine, correct?”

“I suppose?” Zim confessed curiously. “I have not considered it.”

“Oh! I think I know where this is going!” Mary grinned. They all looked at her.

“Think about it! PAKs basically store everything you are and experienced in it, right?” They nodded. “Ok, so! Even back then you guys were cloning. What if we took your Paks now and traded it with one THEN! Would that loophole work like that? You’d still have all your memories and stuff with the PAKs, soo…”

“Yes! That was exactly what I was thinking!” Purple grinned.

“So~ That leaves the problem with you using it on me and how does that apply to the apology?”

“Simple. As you said, PAKs are us basically. By making it compatible with you, it's compatible with Dib. Granted I haven’t figured out how to get it to the first Dib, but then… Reds Clone of you.” He pointed to Mary.

She blinked.

“Clones count as objects. Granted _ we _don’t otherwise, Zim here would CLEARLY have taken advantage of that.” Crossing his arms and smirking at Zim. 

Zim gave a shit-eating grin in response. 

Mary twitched, oh yes, she could definitely see the chaos of a time-traveling Zim…

“We can actually USE the Clone-Mary to test it out. If successful, we can send the clone to the Dib of that last battle before Zim took over and put a PAK on him. That’s why I made several PAKs, afterall.”

“So…” Stell started. “We use the Fake Mary, activated later tonight, as a test. But how do we get the fake to cooperate?”

“Put the PAK on me.” Mary startled them. “Think about it. When Skool gets out later today and after Stell surprise party for me, the storm starts and the Resisty captures us. We LET those events happen. Yes, Purple left, but he can still sneak back in and do what he did-”

“BUT YOU DIE!!!” Stell burst out!

Silence.

“Oh…” Mary all but deflated at that.

“You die in that vision!” Stell whimpered.

They all looked away remembering a still Mary in Zims arms with a bullet wound.

She gulped, shaking. “Then… then we REALLY need to make sure these PAKs back up everything, huh?” Trying to lighten the mood. But her nerves were shot. Flinching at the injury echoing in her mind. Seeing it through the eyes of the clone.

“Mary.” Zim spoke. Startled, Mary faced him.

“There was no context. The vision was from Stell and Purples point of view arriving on the roof. There was nothing shown between the raid and us getting on that roof in the first place. For all we know, it could be another of Reds clones in your clothes. Or could have simply switched your clothes while you were both unconscious. There are simply too many variables.”

“I’ll take it! Zim can you hack into Red’s PAK? Let's see for ourselves how many clones he actually has. Purple, how long does it take to clone someone?” Mary stood firm before them.

“I can easily find such information.” Zim smirked in determination. Gir just pulled out a pad from his head and handed it to him. Zim smiled in thanks and started hacking.

Purple stared at Stell and Blue in shock. They nodded. 

Facing Mary again, “Normally, about 1 earth month.”

“Back then Purple. _ Now _, about an hour.” Zim interrupted. Purple stared in shock.

“Perfect!”

“HOW!?” Stell screeched overwhelmed. Mary faced her.

“We clone ME, by the time Skool lets out, you take her in my clothes. WE trick the Resisty! I’ll stay here and hide while the raid happens, and they’ll be none the wiser! I won’t die, we can plant the PAKs on the clones and use them as tests for this time travel stuff! It’s a win-win!”

“Thats…” Stell stared in shock

“Brilliant.” Blue finished.

"Gir, help Purple clone Mary! Blue and Stell, get that Mecha ready! The Portal and everything else can wait until later!” They all nodded and split up.

~/~

Zim got to work hacking Red's Pak and telling the computer to alert him if Tak calls. After he went down to help Purple because his cloning knowledge is out of date.

~/~

Stell, Teal and Nova were rushing trying to finish the Mecha in time. Blue ensuring the stronger paste was in the compartment and a light layer of paste was already on her just in case.

~/~

Mary, Gir and Purple were in the lab. Purple explaining every step and answering all her questions as they worked. When he was done testing, Zim came in and started to make her clone, Purple put the PAK on her. Zim helping every step of the way.

Gir brought over a trash bucket in case she threw up. They held her during her seizure and she was knocked out like before. The PAK started downloading everything from her brain, her anatomy, everything was being processed. So now, they just wait.

~/~

They were cutting it close, but when the computer alerted them to Skool getting out in an hour. They were ready.


	22. New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan revealed. Everyone is processing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday timeline:
> 
> Zim and Gir talked before wandering into the workshop after Stell left for Skool
> 
> Mary gets her cupcake
> 
> Zim and Gir make the coat before Stell storms back in during last period and rushes to finish the Mecha
> 
> Tak and Skooge call when Skool lets out
> 
> Surprise party and Mecha fight
> 
> Blue radios Zim interrupting his call (Skooge takes initiative and calls Mala, Dune and Mood)
> 
> Intruders
> 
> Stell and Mary wake up in the destroyed Mecha
> 
> The Raid, infiltration
> 
> Taken to Resisty (The three Gaz’s arrive)
> 
> Purples experiments stable/unwraps coat
> 
> Purple rushes to put the PAK on Mary/Clone Mary
> 
> Mary wakes from her coma to Stell and Red's standoff
> 
> Raid continues, Teacher escapes below to Base
> 
> Stell panics at Mary’s life sign stopping and trio race to the roof
> 
> Others are on the roof with a dead Mary.

As Mary raced behind Purple (curse his long legs! She barely makes it to his knees!!!) Mary’s mind was reeling over the last twenty four hours. 

Everything changed when she ran into Gir yesterday morning. Was it really just yesterday??

She was so excited for a lead on the Dib Ranking. Any scrap of information, she soaked up. 

She knew it was important. Knowing its history. And she was right.

And here she is now, behind the former Almighty Tallest that Zim himself succeeded. 

About to be cloned.

Cloned to save the original Dib. 

Granted the rest of the plan is unknown, but still.

Both rulers both agree they need to fix things.

And as she planned with them earlier, it really sank in… If they didn’t think of this clone idea, she really would’ve…

Gir led them to a familiar medical ward for Human use that she was in before. Grabbing the hospital gown, she left the room to change and to fold her clothes for the clone to wear later. 

When she came back in, Gir was explaining the differences between Human and Irks and used a bunch of medical jargon that went in one ear and out the other.

She sat on the table.

Nova came in with the other set of clothes she wore this morning with Stell.

“Thank you Nova.”

Nova saluted and left.

Putting on the Jacket because she was starting to get chilly, she got comfy until they were ready.

By the time they got started, Zim came back in and took Charge. 

Purple could only stare. Clearly still trying to compute older Zim with Chaotic smaller Zim. Mary snickered at his expression. Zim looked up confused.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Mary giggled. Zim started hooking her up to the usual machines as he looked at her.

“Are you ready? In the vision, when Purple put the PAK on you, you started to seizure.” He looked at her with concern.

“I remember. Can you knock me out for that? I was out of it there too.” Purple nodded, remembering that too.

“Very well.” He trailed before pausing. “Mary?”

“Hm?”

“Why are you helping Zim?” He asked softly.

“What do you mean?”

As if gathering his thoughts, he hesitated before continuing. “I have taken over this planet for 3,000 Earth years. Enslaved or destroyed other worlds as well. Left your world in ruins. You were 9 Earth years old when we attacked your home and killed your family before I made you a Dib. You fought us for two years until just yesterday when Gir brought you to me.” He faced her.

“WHY!? What has changed to make you want to help Zim?!”

Looks like she wasn’t the only one trying to process recent events.

I simply smiled. It looked like I slapped him, not expecting it.

“First, let's get this started. After, while we wait for Skool to get out, I’ll tell you then. It’s a long story.”

Zim fiddled with the pad thinking it over. Purple continued to stare amazed at Zim thinking things through.

“Okay… I’ll hold you to that.”

My smile softened before I nodded.

We got started.

~/~

**Meanwhile, with Stell and Blue**

With Stell clearly distracted, Blue easily picked up the slack with no complaints. Even going as far as telling her to sit somewhere to sort her thoughts.

Sitting in her swivel chair that Teal dragged in, Stell hugged her legs, gripping them tightly.

Mary smiling at the cupcake (Mary in that colorful outfit smiling at the cupcake).

Mary at the surprise party out in the ruins.

Laughing as they shot at each other.

Vision after vision flooded her mind.

Everything Zim said this morning echoed in her ears. Their first briefing!

She gripped her legs enough to bleed.

Irks were brought here to live! On Irk they continuously became literally mindless! 

Stell is the last Irken made with  _ the  _ very last scraps of Irk DNA.

The Invader vs Dib was taught to be a training ground for exceptional Irks, to find the very best and Rank them Gaz. THE highest rank one can achieve besides Almighty!

But instead… 

Those brought here are actually those with any form of independent thought left. Any form of self identity. 

Does… does that mean that all her training was pointless!? Did none of that matter just so long as she could have her own thoughts?!

Being abandoned at the academy for getting Nova instead of a SIR? Did Blue notice as well? Is that why he didn’t mind me hanging around him and Teal?

Wait… his smile when I asked to keep Nova’s personality!

I looked up at Blue laughing at something Teal is showing him on that lanyard of his.

Don’t recall anyone in the academy laughing like that. Yeah, you get the usual maniacal laughter. But this? Blue seems so… free? Like there’s no weight or tenseness about him. 

I smiled before looking down again.

Does he see me like that? Do I seem weightless to him? Thinking about it… No. I still feel something holding me back. 

But what?

Hmmm…

Mary must be waiting there for Purple to figure out Human anatomy. She’s probably in that hospital gown. We need her normal clothes for the clone after all.

“Nova!” Nova startled from where she was somewhere on the Mecha and flew down to salute before Stell.

“Can you get the clothes Mary changed into this morning please? When you do, send them to her so she has something to change into after the procedure.”

Nova grinned before taking off.

I smiled. 

“You know…” Blue startled me. I looked up to him leaning on his arms, hands holding up his head as he smiled at me. “Zim was onto something with all this.”

“Oh?”

“At our first briefing, he explained how our actual ‘mission’ (He used finger quotes at that) contradicts what he tells us at the academy. Frankly, after everything we learned today, I don’t blame the duplicity.”

“Yeah… It does make sense.”

“All of this is because of his own experiences with Dib. The first Dib. And then what Purple practically screamed at Zim earlier? Dib had very positive experiences with him. And then he was gone. Whatever happened in that last battle… sparked ALL of this!” He gestured everywhere.

“It appears we have two mysteries left on our hands then.” Stell sat up and lowered her legs.

“Oh?”

“The first: What happened that day with that last Battle with Dib. The second: Why is Mary even helping us at all!!” She screeched in confusion. Blue leaned back at the scream.

“Just yesterday we were enemies! NOW She’s getting along with us like old friends? Look at ME!! When have we ever gotten along so well!?” She gripped her head in frustration.

Blue blinked rapidly at that.

“Huh… Good question…”

~/~

**Zim and Gir**

“And now we wait.” Zim set down the pad and stared at a dozing Mary with a PAK on her back. Clone already starting to grow in a glass chamber in the next room.

Zim crossed his arms.

“Zim.” Purple smiled, reaching for him. Zim looked back a little.

“I really am proud of how far you came. And, I really am sorry for how I treated you before.”

Zim gave a small smile.

“That was all Zim really wanted.” His voice cracked. “You were my leaders back then. I tried so hard to be noticed, to be told I did a good job…”

“And you did Zim. You did very good.” 

Zim smiled a little bigger at that.

After a moment, Zim walked away to compose himself. Purple let him. 

“Anyway. We have a little while. What are we going to do with all these PAKs you made?” Zim asked curiously.

“Admittedly, my plan was rushed. The reason the raid even happened was because I asked them to even confirm the device even still existed!” He threw up his arms in exasperation. “It’s been milenia, I had no way of knowing if you even scrapped it. It didn’t take much to convince them, those there were genuinely curious about your mysterious base.” He grinned. Zim chuckled darkly.

“I’m sure they were!” He laughed. Purple shook his head.

“Basically, I made several because I wasn’t sure how many were actually going to work due to lack of proper resources found easily on Irk.”

Zim nodded in acknowledgement at that.

“So, IF it existed, which it does. Then I was going to test the PAK on the current Dib. I was unsure of your process for picking them apart from the other Humans. So I went on the assumption if it works on Mary, here, it’ll work on the others.”

Zim nodded at his reasoning.

“Other than that, I simply had to figure out the logistics of time travel. What I can and can’t do. What I said to Mary earlier IS true, I had no knowledge of Red’s clones. So I had to settle with the PAKs.”

“That makes sense. And now that we are aware, how do the clones come into play?” Zim has an idea, several, but he wants to know what Purple is thinking.”

“Zim. If the clones can indeed time travel, then we can use that.”

“Oh? What are you thinking My T-” He blinked. Shaking his head. “Purple?”

Purple let that slip slide for Zim’s sake.

“Think about it. You told me it now takes an hour to clone someone? That Mary clone in the vision was very convincing. What if we tricked past you with a clone?”

Zim glared, but thought about it. “I’m listening.”

“That last battle, what if we made you THINK Dib died?”

Zim dropped the pad he was holding. Purple faced him head on.

“IF the clone Mary works for time travel, we have her go earlier that day to get his DNA to make a fake. When that battle happens, and Dib is about to die, we distract your counterpart just before he confirms his death. We save the real Dib and switch with the fake. We put the PAK on the real Dib to copy everything. We let those events play out. Then we take his PAK and yours even farther into the past. That way, you two can save your younger selves when you first arrived on Earth all those years ago.”

Zim just gapes at him.

“With older you-” Purple gestures to Zim. “And Older Dib, you get the Dib you wanted back and you can save your younger selves in the process. It’ll be YOUR turn to live Zim.”

Zim stumbled and had to lean against the wall for support.

“And… and if it doesn’t?” Purple’s gaze softened at how Small Zim sounded asking that.

“We still have the PAKs. Like Mary said, we can switch them out for ones at the Smeeteries back then. I can leave instructions to my younger self to follow to make sure nothing happens to you. These data pads are objects after all.”

“Mastah? Purple?” Gir spoke up, startling the two.

“Gir?” 

The little bot simply walked over to Zim. He reached into Zim's pocket to pull out the container. The two Irks watched curiously at what he was up to.

Gir opened it to reveal its contents. Reaching in, Gir pulled out the very old piece of cloth. Holding it out to them, he waited for them to notice.

“Gir?” Zim wavered, unsure how much more he can handle today. “What is-” He stopped himself as his eyes widened.

“Zim? I’m confused, what is-” 

Zim snatched the cloth and stood before racing to the computer. “Blood!”

“Blood?”

“Blood!” Zim confirmed, far more cheerful. “Human blood! Dibs blood! His DNA!!” He was giddy now.

“Computer! Scan the blood on this cloth!”

** _Scanning… Scanning… Trace DNA found, Confirmed: Dib Membrane._ **

“YES!!!” Zim scooped up Gir and twirled them around. He rapidly thanked Gir for his forethought and held him close.

“Purple!” Zim whipped around to face him. Purple stood at attention. “Get the next chamber ready! We have another clone to make, make it two for Dib just in case! I have a new plan to add to yours! Gir get the rest of the chambers ready. How many PAKs do you have?”

They got to work.


	23. Hidden Data

**Resisty**

Hidden among the soldiers in the resisty, there was someone else hiding as well.

It was a short young man in his 30’s with feathered brown hair kept short, tanned skin and lavender eyes. He was scrawny, but the muscle he did have was very defined and caused a lot of females to look his way. He wore green cargo pants, a long black shirt, dark jeans and black boots. On his back was an old backpack filled with whatever he needed. Around his neck were a few dog tags, a locket and a stylized skull necklace and his hands had old bikers gloves with metal braces on the knuckles..

He regularly comes back to Earth every few decades to keep an eye on the Resisty, due to what happened to his own Dib back in the day.

And now they’re at it again.

Just this morning, former Tallest Purple just up and left in the ship they arrived in.

Interesting.

Then there was Red.

When he came in earlier to report the lack of Mary or Stell at Skool, he saw that there was a very obvious clone in that chamber.

Waiting until Red left, he easily (seriously, it was too easy!) snuck in for recon.

Again, easily, getting on Red's computer…

He shook his head at his former commander's stupidity. Maybe it’s due to his training under Zim, or simply his repeated exposure to these humans, but he’s seen teenagers have better security than this!!

With a mental shakes to get back on track, he started to back up the files on his hard drive and waited a minute before disconnecting and leaving.

Then he made his way to Purple’s lab to do the same. Simple since he’s gone and didn’t bother to even lock up. Wow… He really did just get up and leave!

Hm…

Making his way out, his PAK going over the data as he made his way to Mary’s apartment to check up on her.

You see… we may be Gaz’s or just regular Invaders, but we ALL have a soft spot for these Dibs. It’s really rare _ not _to after everything we go through together.

And with Zim explaining the situation on day 1! He was right, and a mad genius... 

“Hey Doon!” A voice called from above.

Surrounding Mary’s complex are at least a dozen or so Invaders and Gaz’s on rotation so she’s not suspicious. All disguised, mind you. 

A quick look around, seeing no one, he slipped out his PAK legs from inside his bag and parkoured up the side of the building easily.

Landing with a thud on the fire escape the Irk just shook her head. This time it was former Invader Tenn herself. She, alongside Gaz Skooge, was in Operation Impending Doom two WAYYY back in the day.

Due to her Smaller stature, barely making it to Medium height, her disguise was a young Hi Skool kid with wavy ginger hair and green eyes, pale skin and freckles everywhere. She wore a teal sweater and beige capris and sneakers. 

Her S.I.R Unit was destroyed long ago when there was some sort of delivery mixup involving malfunction SIR’s. She doesn’t like talking about it. Or what happened on Meekrob altogether, actually.

“Boy, do I have news for you!” She smirked.

Chuckling, he leaned against the railing to look back over his shoulder to Mary’s window directly across the street.

“So… What’s the latest?”

“Zim and Gir themselves came here last night and cleared out her place!”

Whipping around to face her in shock, I stared. “That’s new.”

“Right?! I contacted him this morning and asked him about it.” She crossed her arms and sat down on the stairs going up. “Apparently, her computer is cloned by the resisty and Mary asked him to check her stuff to fix it. And guess what happened?”

“What…?” Shaking his head. She did love being dramatic.

“I was watching across the street. But Zim also explained how there was an intruder hacking her computer and stealing information. He was supposedly there to give Mary a lead on the Dib Ranking.”

“Wow… seriously? And, really? The Dib Ranking?”

She nodded.

“I mean, I know the Resisty was watching her progress on some research project, but I didn’t know it was that!”

She shrugged. “Anyway, Zim ended up just asking her to stay at the base while they figured things out.”

That made him blink rapidly. “Wait what? Stay at the base?!”

“Indeed.” She grinned.

“Okay… Apparently nothing today is making sense.”

“Please elaborate.”

He walked over and sat next to her. She scooted over to give him room. “I told you about Red and Purple being at the Resisty, right?”

“Yeah!” A new voice above startled them. “What’s up with that?”

“Dammit Skali, don’t DO that!” He clutched his Squeedily Spooch, actually startled.

Skali is a Smaller Irk. Skali is a Gaz previously paired with the 327th Dib, Sara.

What happened to her was brutal. 

What happened to Sara still haunts her, and almost 1,000 years ago now! Basically, the two wound up lost in the tunnels in an old shelter for the Humans. They ran into an old religious cult who claimed the Dibs were devil children and Irks were demons, not aliens, intending on possessing the devil children, or something. The two were tortured for days trying to exorcise Sara before Zim found them. Sara died mere minutes before Zims arrival from extensive injuries in Skali’s arms.

As Gir carried Sara and led her out, Zim continued on. The Cults screams echoed down the tunnels as she saw sunlight for the first time since their captivity.

Skali takes the disguise of an elementary skool girl in the standard Gaz black shirt turned dress, a skull necklace, black leggings and sneakers. She had pale skin, blue eyes and long brown hair in twin braids (like Sara’s). In her arms is an old doll from the room they were held in. 

Skali never lets it out of her sight.

Skali is obsessed with making sure the Dibs are safe (barring the plots with their paired Invader of course). She asked to live with Tenn when she took her shift here for a few months.

“Anyway, trust me it’s a long story. Oh! Before I forget, Tenn, get your computer, this time I have the latest!” He grinned. “I might as well report to Zim while we’re at it.”

“Ooooh! Details!” Skali giggled, totally playing up the disguise.

Tenn shook her head amused before going inside to retrieve it.

~/~

**The Base.**

After Mary recovered, feeling nauseous, Gir helped carry her back to the room. Zim and Purple did fuss over her but she reassured them that if she’s going to take a nap to shake it off, she might as well be in her comfy bed. Eventually they let her go.

She did, however, notice the start of other clones. One of which looked like some unknown male. She quickly looked away, blushing furiously.

With one arm slung over Gir’s shoulders, the other held a bag with her other set of clothes Nova brought in. 

“Mary?”

Blue’s voice eventually stopped them. Looking back, they saw him mid step, passing the door they just entered to the halway.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, apparently cloning and having a PAK copying everything you are takes a lot out of you.” She tried to joke, but he just looked even more concerned.

He then just walked over to them, lifted her up in his arms and motioned Gir to continue onward. 

Mary tried to protest, but neither listened.

Making it to their quarters, turning into Mary’s, he gently set her down on her bed. “Thanks Gir, I can take it from here. Do you mind if we talk in private, please? I’ll let her rest after.”

Tilting his head and looking between the two, Gir eventually nodded and left.

Mary just looked confused and slowly losing consciousness as her exhaustion took over.

Seeing her losing battle to stay awake, he settled for making this quick.

“Mary.”

“Hm?”

“Why the sudden change of heart? Before today, you typically ignore us unless a plot is going on. What changed yesterday that led to this?!”

She stared at him. And just when he thought she was one of those humans who slept with their eyes open. She spoke.

“I asked.”

“What?”

She looked down to her lap and fiddled with her hands.

“Before I met you guys and became a dib, I lived with my brother. He died in that initial attack where I fought Stell wearing that blanket.”

“Oh… I’m-”

“Don’t.” She interrupted. 

After a moment, she took a deep breath. “Anyway. Our parents were soldiers hidden in the Resisty. I was born on base in another state. My brother, he was considered the odd one. Actually, it was him that sparked my research in the Dib rank at all.” She yawned, shook her head and forced herself to continue.

“He was always fascinated with you guys and was genuinely curious about the strange rank. He would often interview all the older Irks for any scrap of intel he can get.” She smiled a little. “Those goggles I usually wear? He made them from old Irken tech. I remember we used to play pretend. He would be the Invader and I would be a Dib.”

“Funny how that turned out.” He snickered. Mary rolled her eyes fondly.

“Anyway. After he died, I guess I just kept at it for his sake, y’know? And then I ran into Gir yesterday…”

“And he brought you to Zim.” He guessed.

“He brought me to Zim.” She nodded. “And when I was with him, I decided to just bite the bullet and ask!” That last word stretched as she yawned again.

“You asked?”

“I asked. Who knew… _ All _of this is happening because I asked.” Raising her arms in disbelief.

“And what was his answer?” He whispered after a moment.

She smiled. 

Patting the spot next to her on the bed, he sat next to her and listened. Somewhere near end, she fell asleep. He tucked her in and quietly left.

As the door shut behind him, he saw Zim sitting against the wall a few feet away with Gir in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this Doon is the same Gaz Doon from the raid.
> 
> Yes, this is Invader Tenn from the show (No, she doesn't have a Dib)
> 
> Skali is paired with the 327th Dib named Sara.


	24. Clary's Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary (Red's Clone-Mary) debut.

**Zim’s House**

It was around lunch when Stell finished and Mary woke from her nap. When Stell came up to the House to find Mary digging through the cabinets for food, Stell was once again struck with the strangely pleasant oddity of Mary wearing different clothing, even if she wore it just this morning.

“You’ll be lucky if you find anything not taco or pudding related.” Stell teases as she sits at the table.

Mary shuts the cabinet doors and bangs her head on the doors as Stell cackles. Glaring in jest at the Irk, Mary turns to face her fully.

“True. But what I really want to know is WHY is there a toilet in the kitchen?!” Mary dramatically points to said toilet right next to the cabinet.

Stell just continues to cackle as Mary goaned. 

“Here. Computer! Would you please get our guest here a Human-made breakfast?”

** _Ugh… fine! Processing Human food… Cooking. Cooking! COOKING~!!! Done._ **

Mary just sat bewildered as she listened to the strange robotic voice of the computer. Then a tube came from the ceiling to give…

A surprisingly normal breakfast of eggs, toast and OJ. Warily watching the tube retract and vanish again in the wall, she returned her focus to stare suspicily at the meal.

Seeing her suspicious stare at the food, Stell put her arm on the table to rest her head on her hand. “I asked for breakfast because you skipped earlier so you must be hungry.”

“Thanks?” She lifted her fork to poke at the eggs. Stell just rolled her eyes.

“Look, how long have we been on Earth?”

“You or Zim?”

“Both? But lets just go with Zim.”

“I guess around 3,000 years?” Mary answered, wondering where this was going.

“And SINCE he’s been here for so long, it would make sense for him to figure out a Human's diet, yes?”

“I guess..”

“So, it's safe to assume that _ that _is what it actually appears to be, yes?”

Mary just sighed, feeling silly for being suspicious. She nodded and started eating. 

Stell smiled.

~/~

**Resisty**

At this point, Red checked the readings on his Dib-copy. Not even bothering to know her name. She’s just an expendable pawn to him.

Gathering up all the files from the cloned computer connected to this filthy Human, Red just downloaded them into its brain. Sincerely doubting it would make a difference in their primitive brains.

But…

This was Dib he’s talking about.

He definitely remembers that word and the Human who stood in Zim’s way of conquering this planet. Again, not saying much since Zime was such a failure at being an Invader. The only reason he was sent here at all was to get him away from them so their Operation had even an ounce of success.

And now, after spending sooo long on Foodcourtia…

He growled at the mere THOUGHT of that place! So humiliating! 

After being sent there, he thought Pur had his back! They were BOTH banished there!

But after what felt like a century at least! Pur started acting strange and distancing himself from him. Always reading the news the customers bring in, listening in to what Zim was doing…

Pur actually started smiling! 

Like… like he actually _ approves _of Zim shredding apart their very way of life!! Even though they shared a room like they always have since they became Tallests, it seems Pur is on another planet entirely!

And since WHEN did Pur even CARE about our subjects?! He never did!

But the longer we were there, Pur kept pulling away, doing his own thing in the restaurant, fixing and messing with the equipment (very much to Siz-Lorr’s approval at how much more money they brought in!) And actually talking to the Irks that came in. At first they came in, mocking and belittling them, but after a while, the regulars started to actually LIKE being around Pur!

The more Red was in that damn restaurant, the more it felt like everything was turning on its axis!

Did… did he ever really know Pur at all..?

All this… over a Dib.

Red glared at the thing in the container, fully formed and ready to wake.

Just WHAT is it with these Dib-Humans?!

Starting the sequence, he watched as the liquid in the tank drained and she sank to the bottom.

~/~

**Clary (Red’s Clone-Mary) POV**

Fogginess. Everything sounds distorted and far away. I feel sick. Why is everything out of whack? I’m under water, why?

Feeling it pool beneath me, my vision slowly returned.

Holding back the strong urge to hurl, I blearily looked up to see a tall Irk

ZIM?! Wait… No. He seems different somehow.

His clothes are different. He’s wearing a red skirt and hovering..? What? Definitely not Zim. So who..?

Where even _ am _I?

He’s saying something, but he sounds muted. Wait, no, slowly I regain my hearing.

He yanks on my arm and drags me out of the tank and drops me on the floor.

My hair keeps getting in my face, it's longer than it normally is. Usually , it's past my shoulders, now it's almost to my waist. I think. It’s soaked and sticking to my skin, so it's hard to tell.

And WHY do I have a tattoo on my hand with the number 403?!

He tosses something at me. A hospital gown? 

He leans over me. 

Trying to intimidate? 

Something about getting dressed. In front of him?!

He clearly means it. 

And he’s clearly _ pissed _. Deciding to just play it safe until I figure out what’s going on, I turn sideways for SOME privacy and slip it on. 

He just crosses his arms and taps his fingers impatiently.

As I get changed, new bits of information are going across my mind.

Plots with Stell, I don’t remember. New research about the rank, but no answer yet. Dangit! 

Yanking me by the arm again, he literally drags me behind him. 

He’s tall enough where I’m lifted off the ground and I start to struggle because it feels like my arm is being ripped out!

Getting frustrated, he lifts me up by the gown and holds me at arms length. Examining me. Glaring at me...

I cross my arms and return his glare, blushing furiously as I’m practically naked like this.

Just who does he think he is?!

Seriously, who is he?

And where-?

Hearing voices down the hall, I see people and random aliens pass by. 

Oh _ HELL _no!

I’m in the resisty!

Wait!

My eyes widened in horror as I connected the dots. 

I woke up in some strange tank in the resisty by some strange grumpy Taller Irk. Irks are rumored to be experts at cloning. Rumor yess, but not impossible all things considered.

I turned back to face the now grinning Irk.

“Let’s get started shall we? _ Mary _.”

You could practically hear the finger quotes around my name.

~/~

**Base.**

After Zim and Blue talked, Zim got a notification about an coming call. Silently walking away to one of his labs, Zim connected the call to one of the monitors.

Blue’s eyes widened at recognizing the Gaz that arrived during the raid in the Alternate vision. And… Invader Tenn?! Blue squinted at the little girl, not placing her, but recognizing her as a Gaz as well from the uniform.

Doon updated them on his findings from Red and Purple’s computers and a strange clone of the current Dib.

Zim and Blue were well aware of the clone, but played dumb to learn of their findings.

According to Red, he used a blood sample shortly after their arrival on earth. It was around the time Mary went into surgery a while back and the subsequent missing Humans.

Zim and Blue shared a smirk, feeling nostalgic.

The other Irks just rolled their eyes. Skali may be protective of these Dibs, but NO ONE holds a candle to Zim. No. One.

Moving on, the original purpose of the clone was because Reds failed attempts to capture Mary.

That surprised the duo. Mary made no mention of someone ELSE after her!

Continuing on, Doon followed up with that saying that Red made the clone to figure out what made these Dibs so different. So special to Zim.

Red was almost borderline obsessed with the answer it seems. 

After that it was just the three checking in then saying goodbye.

Zim dismissed Blue to grab lunch before finding Purple for more answers on Red.

Blue crossed his arms, deep in thought before making his way upstairs to find Mary poking at her eggs and Stell laughing.

Blue smiled at the two.

He had his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Computers response to making food was inspired by Enter the Florpus when he was tying to be 'sneaky about it'
> 
> If youre confused about Clary- Mary's blood was taken from the building left behind after Blue took all the humans. The memories after are from the notes and vlogs on Mary's laptop that the resisty long sense cloned.


	25. Testing 1,2,3

**Base**

With a few hours left until class gets out they need to strategize.

After the two ate, they met down stairs, bumping into Blue along the way. Arriving in the labs was a very much awake, cloned Marry in our Mary's old clothes.

"Woah." Mary startled. "It's one thing to know about it, but seeing it is one thing entirely…" She cautiously walked over.

"Imagine how I feel!" The clone countered. Mary winced.

"Sorry."

Zim just let them talk before interrupting. Standing before the clone, he crossed his arms.

Time for business.

"Mary. What do you remember and where do those memories end?"

She lowered her head to think for a moment.

Looking up, she smiled a brittle little thing.

"I remember yesterday following you to the membrane residence. Learning about Dib… I remember coming here last night. Then there's that vision. It's foggy from that point, but I remember standing before a giant ring-thing and arguing about smoke and lasers?" She ended amused, facing Purple.

Purple just grinned, having won that argument.

"But you remember that vision, yes? So can you guess why we made you?" Zim gestured with his hand as he spoke.

She faced the real Mary.

After a moment, she smiled.

"I'm here for two reasons. One to test the time travel theory with clones. Two… I'm going to die so she doesn't have to."

It was silent for a moment, but they all dodded at that.

"Thank you." Mary whispered.

Clone Mary simply smiled and nodded. Facing Zim, so he can continue.

"Indeed. Now, we simply need to finalize our plans to make sure we are all aware of our roles." Everyone stood at attention.

"First, our end goal. The entire point of what we are doing." He stood before them. Both demanding their attention, but also shrinking in on himself. Purple, noticing his lack of words, walked over to pat his shoulder.

"We are going back to the past to fix our mistakes." Zim gazed at him at 'our'. "Through a combination of events, the fault in this future lies in myself and Red, as well as Zim and Dib. The four of us are responsible for the mess we are in."

Zim remained quiet, but eventually nodded in agreement.

"There are many ways we can do this. But first, now that our clone is awake and stable, we should first test the machine before anything else. Say, an hour in the past for example. We should test it both with the real Mary as well as the fake. Then Stell or Blue as the Most recent of Irks, followed by myself or Zim as the oldest of Irks. We need to cover our bases on what works and what doesn't."

"I agree with Purple." Mary stepped up. "It makes the most sense so we're not wasting our time. Question though: Should I try it with a PAK? Or once with and once without? Same with my clone."

Purple and Zim shared a glance. Then nodded. Zim stepped up. "Yes, we need to cover all our bases. A quick in and out."

With that, they walked back down to the device. Gir flew off somewhere before meeting up with them with a large bag when they got down there.

Zim, seeing a Piggy shaped indent, both snickered and cringed. Remembering all the injuries he bestowed upon the many younger Dibs he tried to kill.

His shoulders slumped a little at the guilt.

Mary looked between Zim and Gir's bag wondering about what he was guilty about now? She grew very concerned _for_ him the more she learned about past events.

Frankly, she was impressed with how mentally stable he even is!

**~/~**

**The Test.**

It took about 10 or so minutes, but they all pitched in to get it started, before the light emitted brightened the room considerably.

Once satisfied, Zim brushed himself off before shutting the consul and stepping away after setting it for an hour in the past. It showed the room empty and dark.

"Alright, first. Gir?"

Looking to his old friend, Gir grinned before taking… what looks like an entire bag of stuffed piggies…

He took one, wrote the current time on it with a marker he dug out from his head, and chucked it into the device. It switched places with a random tool dropped on the ground (which vanished) to switch with the piggy.

They followed where it landed before Teal and Nova went after it on this side near the back wall. Chuckling as the duo raced to find it first, Teal became the victor. After finding it, he extended his legs to rise higher than the cloth-covered devices surrounding him, he gripped it and waved. Then he threw it back to Zim.

Turning it to show the others, he showed them the time Gir wrote.

"Where did that tool go?" Stell asked.

Zim shrugged. "I'm not sure… When I used this before as yet another way to kill the Dib…." He grew angry out of habit. They rolled their eyes at that. "The objects Dib held or used were switched with these piggies. They were the only things that the device would allow at the time."

"Is that still the case?" Mary startled, then what was the point of these clones?!

"No. When we worked on it this morning, I figured out what was wrong and fixed it. Remember, at the time, I used Professor Membranes designs, not bothering to customize or fix it."

She smirked. "And now that you have an extra three thousand years worth of experience…"

"It was a simple matter to fix." Responding with a smik of his own.

The others just smiled. Of course he did…

"Now, for the actual tests." Turning serious again. "So there aren't multiple versions of us wandering around, I'll set it for 10 minutes before we arrive here. That way, we will simply hide under one of these coverings and wait for _us_ to pass through and continue testing. Understand? Whoever does NOT go through, will simply wait for the others to go in-"

"And we go Boo!" Gir randomly jumped on Purple wearing the bag that held the piggies. Now a pile on the floor.

The kids snorted/laughed at Purple's startled expression.

Jumping over to Zim, Zim just gave a shit-eating grin and fist-bumped Gir.

"Your face!" Mary laughed as Purple grumbled.

Calming down they all lined up.

It went, Clone-Mary, Mary, Stell, Purple. The rest will wait a moment before going in as well.

**~/~**

**10 Minutes, Pre-Arrival**

In the darkened room, three devices vanished.

Scattered around the room was…

Purple laying flat on the ground in the corner staring up at the darkened ceiling in shock.

Zim knelt next to a larger device in wonder, he made it?

Hearing movement on the other side of the device, he saw a confused Mary. The one in a dress. NOT the clone.

Blinking rapidly, he also saw Purple lying down some distance away, also in shock.

Zim whipped around, almost tripping over Gir's Piggy he threw, before even going so far as to scale the wall with his PAK legs to get a better view of the room.

Only they made it.

Why…?

He was so in shock, he almost missed the sound of talking coming from the hallway. He and Purple quickly hid, while Zim jumped down to grab Mary and holding her in his lap as he yanked a cloth over them.

As the group went over the details of the test, Purple easily snuck closer to the duo.

Using hand gestures to communicate, they were trying to figure out why just those three made it. Neither figuring out.

Mary just sat there stunned.

Here they were going on and on about clones making it through because they were seen as objects, due to the Time-device's original design, but…

Them making it through doesn't make sense!

And-!

Stell and blue…

Hell, not even GIR made it through! You would think Gir, Nova and Teal would make it through, but nope!

Was it whatever it was that Zim fixed?

But also, if it really IS just them able to go through the gate, she needs to rework her plans.

The BIG change:

She gets to go to the past with Purple and Zim.

Like, 3,000 YEARS in the past!

Or... 3 years in the past, her brother flashing before his eyes.

Very painfully, grudgingly, she mentally shook her head.

No.

No matter how much she wants her brother back, there are MUCH bigger things to worry about. All of which was _long _before they were ever born.

She felt Zim's arms tighten around her, apparently her face was an open book.

She snuggled into his arms as he held her more securely in his embrace as they waited for them to pass through the gate.

Why does she keep winding up in his arms lately? It's nice… she actually feels like a little kid in his arms.

**~/~**

**Test Completion**

Clone Mary was confused why she wound up turned back around in the lit up, occupied room.

Stell screeched her confusion. As the rest of them filed back out, they looked around at who's missing.

Gir stood silent. Accepting.

Clone Mary looked at him, before looking around.

Zim's gone, but Gir's still here.

Oh.

Oh…

She walked over, knelt before Gir and opened her arms. He looked up before quietly walking to her and gently returning the hug.

Around this point, the others saw and connected the dots.

Nova and Teal joined the hug.

Blue shook his hands. Then he yelled out to the room behind them.

"I think it's safe for you to come out now!"

Zim, still holding Mary, and Purple quietly made their way over.

Zim and Gir shared a look that only those that knew each other as long as they did could ever share.

Taking in a shuddering breath, Zim refocused them on the task at hand.


	26. New Plan, Scrapped Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A closer look at the field and Ms Bitters cameo. Blame the wiki concerning her bio, lol

**Resisty**

Clary lay on the table exhausted. 

Red had her hooked up to all manner of cables trying to figure her out. It wasn’t until mere minutes ago, he just gave up. Screaming in frustration, he unhooked her, healed her wounds enough to live and locked her in the room.

She curled up into a ball, refusing to cry.

With the security camera at her back, it couldn’t see her face.

She glared at the datapad on the desk, determined.

Time to strategize.

~/~

**3,000 Years Ago**

With the Armada expected to arrive later that evening, Dib decided to go to Skool anyway while Zim skipped trying to plan his last plot.

Walking downstairs, he slumped against the wall as that thought hit him. 

The last plot. 

Their last battle.

Unlike all the others, those were Zim trying to rule the planet in the name of the Almighty Tallests.

For the glory of the Irken Empire!

Proof that Zim was the best, most loyal Invader. 

But tonight…

Dib smiled at Gaz and his dad at the table. Foodio making their meal and still trying to figure out what love is. Clembrane making pudding like always.

Gaz gave him a reassuring smile.

Dad remained as unreadable as always, but he seemed distracted. He’s been fiddling with that same coding sequence a few minutes now.

Dib reached out to his hand, moving aside, and then gently corrected the code to the right sequence. 

From Dibs angle, he can actually see his father’s face.

See his smile.

He looks sad…

“Thanks, son.”

“You’re welcome…”

Foodio looked between the three Humans. Clembrane even stopped stirring his bowl full of pudding.

Something doesn’t seem right today.

~/~

**Now**

Red needed to get out. He felt suffocated in there!

Red signed out a ship and flew off. Circling the city, he needed to think! NOTHING about Mary was different from the other Humans!

Taking a deep breath he set the ship on auto pilot on a random circuit going high enough to circle the clouds. 

Okay, lets review.

Mary is a young Smeet of a Human. 

Humans have short life spans. 

Due to the multiple alien species taking advantage of the planet during the calm, there are multiple hybrids. Common actually.

It’s actually RARE to find a Human with more than 10 percent Human DNA these days.

Mary herself has mixed DNA. Making her 50 % Human, 40% Irk and 10% Vortian. Hard to tell when her outward physical appearance looks Human.

But again, ignoring the fact that she has more Human DNA than usual, everything else about her is normal here.

He started taping the console deep in thought until something caught his attention.

Oh yeah… that was the so-called Field everyone talks about.

That was where the last battle was held between Zim and that original Dib creature.

He leaned back, before shrugging and setting a course for it.

Leaving the city made way for a massive Irken barricade with warning signs. Zim apparently didn’t want anyone else but him and Gir going there. 

He flew over, felt the scans, he was actually shocked the systems recognized him as a Tallest. Well, former...

Due to apparent force of habit, he immediately gained access. Much to the shock of those watching anyway. He flew on.

On one side of the barricade was lush fields. On the inside was a desert. Remnants of tall skyscrapers and random stores almost faded to nothingness. Then there was what looked like a sign that seemed cleaner and kept together. 

Skool

O...k…?

There is a red building next to it that looks like the ONLY intact building in the area.

Seeing movement, he sees what looks like an elderly woman dressed in black glaring at him through the window.

Red actually shrunk in fear and flew away.

Shaking his head, he continued looking. 

After a few minutes, he found what probably used to count as a park. Well, there is an old Tree-thing that died a while ago. But it looks like some sort of flat grave there.

Parking the ship, he hovered over.

When he bothered to pay attention to gossip, he remembered Zim here just yesterday morning. Seeing smaller footsteps that must belong to Gir, he hovered closer.

Upon the flat rock/grave was a small round device. As he neared, it activated.

A hologram.

A 3D rendered bust of what looks like an older Dib creature.

Did Zim put this here? Or someone else. It was then he noticed it.

Behind Dibs’, there were other flat rocks.

Other graves. 

There must be hundreds here!

Doing a count…

402 graves.

Mary is the 403 Dib-Ranked Human.

Red hovered higher in shock, taking it all in. 

They also had round discs on them.

Red just stared at the graveyard.

After no movement for a while, Dib’s hologram shut off.

~/~

**Base**

Zim made them try various combinations, even had Mary and Clary put on the PAK, and even reworked the device. 

Only Zim, Purple and Mary can go through the Temporal Object Displacement Device.

Ok, new plan.

Zim started pacing.

~/~

**Then (3,000 years ago)**

Zim paced in front of the monitors back at the base. Overwhelmed and getting a headache.

Dib texted him that he was still going to Skool, to give him time. Relieved, he gladly skipped.

What to do, what to do.

Thi fight deserves his utmost focus! This wasn’t for the Tallests or the Empire!

This is a fight between him and Dib.

To see, if they really DID give it their all…

Who would actually win this fight?

Did he even want to?

He reached out and gripped the console before the monitors. Hands shaking.

Antennae drooping.

Gir just stood there holding a Piggy. He found it while exploring. 

It was next to the Temporal Object Displacement Device.

Unlike the others, there was no dust on it.

He put it in his head. Written on it, is the one and only secret he ever kept from Mastah.

One he’ll gladly keep.


	27. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the mission starts! Get ready people! Next chapter onwards is getting serious! This chapter is the last of the plan finalized and everyone knowing what to do. 
> 
> Enjoy the last silly chapter (maybe).
> 
> I have decided to end this Fic once they go through the gate into the past and do a part 2 from that point on. 
> 
> Also, because I figured leaving it open ended would make room for some fun plot bunnies or one-shots with a time traveling Zim, Purple and Mary. ANYTHING can happen! XD

**Base**

“Alright. I have decided.” Zim stopped pacing to face them all. “Since we have verified that only myself, Purple and the real Mary can go through the gate we need to be smart about this.”

They nodded in agreement.

“Purple.” Said Irk straightened to attention. “You and I will be tasked with gathering information on all the changes I implement over the last 3,000 years into one of my hard drives. We will sort through the successes and failures when we arrive in the past. We will use that as your way back in and to ensure they actually LISTEN to me!” He growled that last bit. 

Yeah… He’s still a bit bitter about the mocking.

Letting that last bit slide, Purple nodded in agreement.

“Mary.” She straightened to attention. “In the Alternate vision, it showed I have an incoming call with Gaz Tak and Gaz Skooge soon. You will join me for it. I will have them gather all known Gaz’s-”

“Sorry for interrupting. But what’s a Gaz? Is it another rank system like you had with Dib?” Mary was excited to learn about a new rank, remembering Gaz as Dib’s sister.

Zim blinked at the interruption, but startled at the question.

“Well… yes. Like the Dib rank is for the Humans, also being more common. The Gaz Rank, however, is for the Invaders who WIN against a Dib and come out of it wiser. As I explained this morning, Irks were becoming more brain dead as time wore on. As such, even those I take on were a hit or miss. Basically, the Invaders who DON’T get the rank are those who learn nothing from the experience and treat it as a form of glory seeking for the Empire.” He growled at the thought of THOSE Irks…

“Wow…”

Stell and Blue looked at each other. They knew vaguely that the Gaz’s out rank all others and have always helped improve the Empire. But this… makes a lot more sense as to WHY.

“Indeed. As I was saying…” He gazed at her teasingly. She just shrugged with a grin. Shaking his head amused, he continued.

“I will be making that call after our meeting, instead of waiting for it. What I will have you doing is to gather up all the Gaz’s to copy the data in their PAK’s. Their PAK data also contains their biological DNA. By bringing that information with us, we will be trading it at the Smeeteries with confirmed braindead Smeets to take their place.”

They stared at that. In a sad way, it makes sense. Those Smeets are technically dead if they have nothing left from the cloning process. They would just have a hive-mind connected to the Control Brains. It would be a mercy in a way.

“By bringing the Gaz’s with us, we can make the situation on Irk even better just through their experiences alone. They suffered yes, but they have LIVED as well. I cannot leave them behind after all I did for them.”

They nodded in agreement. Blue hesitated before raising his hand.

“Blue?”

“What about me and Stell?”

Zim stared, confused. Then it dawned on him.

He walked over and took a knee to look them in the eyes. 

“Sir?”

“Recite to me what I just described as a Gaz Rank.”

The duo looked at each other. 

Stell stepped forward. Even kneeling down, with Stell standing, she still has to look up.

“Sir! A Gaz is an Invader who comes out of their mission learning from it-”

Zim held up his hand to stop her. Gently, he put his hand on her head and smiled.

“A Gaz is an Irk that has kept their sense of self. Who they are. When I take them, they learn from this mission and come out better for it. I pair them with a Dib who stands out from other Humans. MY Dib noticed right away that I was an alien and tried to stop me from taking over. I learned to try again and again. I learned not all plans work as you want it. _ Especially _when paired with a Gir!” She snickered a little. 

He softened. Placing his other hand on Blue’s head, he looked at them both.

“I learned to loosen up and rely on others. To talk to people and listen to what they had to say. By using what we learn, they bring it back home to help our people better themselves and preserve what is left. But mostly, they learn to _ live _and be themselves. Something denied to most of us back in my time.”

Purple stared in wonder. So that was why…? He felt his hands shake in horror. After all he sent MANY Irks through the airlock! And for STUPID reasons too! How many of them were hive-minded? How many were… alive? 

Mary and Clary stared, mind boggled. Dib’s had THAT much of an impact on them?

“So.. how about you answer your question for me. What _ about _you and Blue? Are you a Gaz or aren’t you? If you are, then you’re coming with us. If you are not, then you will be left behind. I want you to think about it before you answer.” With that, he stood and walked back to where he was to continue.

“Anymore questions?” They shook their heads after a while. “Good. Let’s continue. Mary will be teleporting where Tak is as there’s more room on the Massive. You will gather up all the Gaz’s to copy their information down to take back with us. Upon return, you will hide in here with Gir while the Raid is going on and wait for myself and Purple to join you before we travel. Whether or not the Gaz’s come back with you, myself and Purple will handle the rest. Understood?”

Mentally shaking her head, she nodded. “Yes sir!” 

Zim nodded. “While we have our tasks, Stell and Blue will take Clone-Mary to try and replicate that attack and capture as much as you can. Improvise if you have to. I WILL be joining you that evening but I will do my best to time it before what happens on the roof. I WILL get you out of there.” He vowed, facing Clone Mary at the end.

She smiled, but she knew it was a coin toss on her living to the end of the night.

“Sir!” Stell spoke up. “Why are we trying to replicate those events, wouldn’t it be better if we just waited here?”

“True. But with what the rest of us are doing, we can’t afford to have the Resisty’s focus on us. Let alone Red’s. We need to get this done as quickly as possible. We only have knowledge of what they’re doing tonight. Tomorrow is not yet determined. With the Raid, we can’t be sure what their plan is or even what the aftermath of the fight will be.”

“Actually…” Purple spoke up this time. They all looked at him. “The raid was my fault. The entire point of it was to confirm this device’s existence. Those that went just wanted an excuse to see inside your base or have bragging rights that they even got in at all.”

“Oh yeah, you mentioned that earlier right?” Mary pointed at him, remembering.

“Indeed.” 

Zim squinted at him considering. “When did you plan such a raid?”

“A few days ago. And then… I ran off this morning.” He facepalmed.

“So the raid could happen at any time…” Clone Mary trailed.

“COMPUTER! Any signs of intruders?!” Zim demanded.

As if expecting the order- ** _No signs of intruders detected. All security systems are still operational._ **

Relief spread through the room.

“Very well. The fact still stands. The raid could happen on time or at any point.”

Everyone agreed.

“So, to repeat. Mary, you are with myself and Purple. After the call, you are going to the Massive or where Tak and Skooge directs you. Gather as Many Gaz’s as you can.”

She saluted and walked over to stand by him, joined by Purple.

“The rest of you will keep everyone focused away from us. All eyes on you. That is vital. The quicker we get our tasks done, the quicker we will come to your aid. Also… The more Gaz’s show up the more back up we will have over all…” Zim grinned and started to laugh darkly.. He couldn’t wait until later!

Mary leaned away from him. But also grinning. Tonight is definitely going to be interesting!

“I have a request!” Mary spoke up waving her hand to get his attention.

“Oh?”

“YOU mister, _ need _take a year or two off when we get to the past!” She pointed at him and he leaned back in shock.

“Eh?!”

“You heard me! It’s been AGES since you last saw Dib! If you just up and take charge again, then what was the point?! YOU need a vacation! The changes you want to do can wait a year or two! Purple can _ EASILY _ kick past Red and Purple’s butts in line in your absence! Hell, Tak and Skooge would probably help once cloned! _ Oh yes _... you REALLY need this time to yourself and Dib.” She crossed her arms to wink at him. 

Snorts and snickers echoed across the room.

“Seconded.” Blue raised his hand. “Go, woo your man!” Blue wiggled his non existent eyebrows and gave a shit-eating grin. Stell copied him and gave her vote in agreement. Glad Blue is teasing someone _ else _for a change.

Purple was actually impressed by how red Zim’s face had gotten.

After much stuttering, he settled for picking up Mary in his arms and storming out, practically steaming with how much he blushed. Mary just grinned and waved back.

“Good Luck! I’ll see you later!” She called out from down the hall.

They waved as Purple followed him out.

~/~

**The Call.**

As Zim strode in the room and gently settled Mary in a nearby swivel chair, he sat down on another and started to connect a call to Tak. Using a PAK leg, he brought Mary closer to him, much to her amusement. 

“Wee!” She raised her arms and succeeded in getting a laugh out of him. Purple stood out of sight at Zim’s signal and waited for his cue.

After a minute, it showed Tak on the Massive Bridge. 

“Sir!” Giving a salute, Zim saluted back. “May I ask the meaning of this call? Our usual call isn’t until another Earth hour.”

Zim grinned. At that moment, Tak finally noticed Mary.

Seeing her shock, he intervened. “Indeed. I am calling due to unusual circumstances.”

She glared at him suspiciously. “Zim… What’s going on?”

“Gaz Tak. Please go to a secure line. What I have to tell you is top secret. In that line, connect every Gaz at our disposal.”

Tak just gaped like a fish at him. “R-Right away Zim!” The call disconnected.

Mary just got comfy. It's going to be a long story...


	28. A Momentous Occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer than usual, enjoy!
> 
> Warning, some swearing in this and future chapters.

~/~

**Then (3,000 Years ago)**

After the cupcake fiasco, where Zim refused to stop smiling to a happy Dib. Gaz made her way home.

Hearing the familiar sounds of PAK legs, she looked up, expecting Zim. But instead looked up to see Tak.

Wasn’t she that female Irken who tried to turn the planet's core into snacks? She also grew a bit like Zim.

With nothing else to do, she followed her to their house. Seeing Tak breaking into the garage, she found her yelling with Dib over her ship. 

Gaz sat on the grass and resumed her game, letting her stupid brother handle it. 

Over the sounds of her game was the sounds of their fighting before Tak's retreated before halting in front of Gaz.

The two stared at each other.

“He’s not going to give it back, you know.” Gaz stated simply. Tak deflated with a huff. Retracting Her PAK legs, she stood on the ground. 

“I noticed. But I need that ship!” She growled at the garage.

“Why not just make a new one? What happened to the one you had?”

“It was destroyed in the crash.” Tak grumbled before stalking away. She yelped at the fence security system.

Gaz just shook her head. Sighing, she paused her game to look up at the garage.

She had an idea, but groaned. Dad always did try to get them to bond over something…

~/~

**Base**

Mary waited until after Zim finished his briefing and after various questions from the other Gaz’s on the line.

She raised her hand. Unlike earlier where she knew she wouldn’t get in trouble for interrupting, she couldn’t do that here.

Startled, Zim looked at her. “Yes Mary?”

She nodded before facing the other Irks. “There was something we overlooked I noticed as Zim reviewed everything. What about all the Gir’s? What about the past Dibs?”

“Hmmm. Continue.” Tak regarded her.

“Think about it. Yes, Irks have cloning. Yes, it would be a simple matter to copy a Gir’s memory banks and copy it into another. But what about the Dibs? By my research we’re all Human or mostly Human due to cross breeding. As such, we don’t use cloning. We’re born naturally. When we go to the past to change things, we need to consider this: Zim had a near century temper tantrum where he continuously fired down on earth to kill everyone he saw.”

Zim baulked as the others laughed.

“Don’t even deny it, Zim. I call it like I see it.” She teased before facing them again. “If we change even THAT event, any Dib born after that will no longer exist or even be as they are. Back then, we had a _ massive _population that dwindled to less than a quarter to what it was after. Without that, whatever combination of humans getting together to be the eventual ancestors to your Dibs would no longer be that. They have other choices now. Other Humans to pair with. By Zim NOT attacking. All Dibs… myself included… would never be born.” She concluded sadly.

Silence. It didn’t occur to any of them.

“And so...I have a compromise.” She shook her head to get back on topic.

“And what do you propose?” Following the voice, she was surprised to see Mala from the vision.

Smiling, Mary continued. “Earlier today, we had confirmation that blood from 3,000 years ago is still usable for cloning.”

“You’re referring to the original Dib creature yes?” Tak smirked. Mary nodded.

“Yes. So! We also learned that I can travel to the gate. We can try this two ways from what I can tell. First, after we back up your PAKs we let you all try to go through the gate as well. If you can, then just bring anything with your Dibs DNA on it to be cloned in Zim's base. It doesn’t all have to be at once, but the option is there.”

They nodded at that. Zim also gave his agreement.

“And the second option?” Skooge voiced.

“The second is if you _don't_ make it through. If you can’t go through the gate, and your PAKs _do,_ just give what you have to me. Either you find a way to store the DNA in your PAKs, or I hold on to them. All we need is either blood, strands of hair, dead skin, hell, even fingernail clippings. Anything.” She shrugged. “If neither option works, objects can go through the gate due to its original design. If you have something that belonged to them, I’ll take it with me and then return them to you once cloned.” Mary concluded.

Silence. 

Some looked like they were close to tears (considering that they can’t cry.)

“Can you take my doll?” Skali spoke up. Mary looked to her in surprise. “I don’t have anything of Sara’s left. Just this doll. I have no DNA to use… can you take it?

“Was that Sara’s?” Mary asked gently as Skali crushed the doll in her hug. 

“No… We were… we were lost in an old human shelter when we ran into a cult. They thought us Irks were demons possessing you Humans. Sara died before Zim and Gir found us. This doll is from the room we were held in.” Skali curled in a fetal position.

Mary gave a gentle smile. Tears falling from her own cheeks as if they were Skali’s

“It would be my honor to care for your doll while we wait for you again.” Skali peeked up from the doll and gave a wobbly smile in thanks.

It was then the others slowly spoke up with their own stories. Doon had dog tags, but he DID keep a hat that belonged to his Dib, pulling out of his PAK, there was a hair and dandruff still in it. Some had DNA, others just had objects like Skali.

Mary asked them to store the objects carefully in something that she can easily carry. Any DNA will go in a separate thing for her to carry.

On that note, Purple directed her to the transporter. Now she just needs to meet them at the Massive.

~/~

**Massive**

Tak made a mad dash to her quarters to get the photo. It was a selfie of an older Gaz and a Smaller Tak in the ship they built together once it sunk in Dib wasn’t giving hers back. She gripped the old photo. The two really bonded building the thing. 

In Earth terms, Gaz was her… friend. They held a mutual hatred of her brother and Zim and just all around enjoyed each other's presence as the only ones with any form of sanity in their whole Skool. Stuffing it into her PAK she saw her reflection in the mirror. 

Her Skull necklace. It was Gaz’s. She gave it to Tak when they finished the ship to wish her luck out in space.

Closing her eyes, she can still see Gaz smiling as she waved goodbye that night in their backyard.

And now here she is. Second in command for the entire Empire!

Looks like it was lucky after all…

She was shaken from her thoughts from the intercom informing her of Mary’s arrival alongside the other Gaz’s. They were still arriving by the time she found the lab they were directed to. Nodding to Skooge, the two opened the bulkhead doors.

Tak leaned against the door frame to smile at Mary (with Zim’s Gir unit holding a small camera to record everything they say about their respective Dibs. She didn’t want to miss a thing). They were surrounded by Gaz’s happily telling her stories, while holding their momentos in front of the camera, and taking turns being connected to cables and cords to copy the data in their PAKs. Even the various Gir’s are excited talking to the duo. Off to the side, a few were debating what to put their momento’s in.

Indeed, very lucky.

Tak smiled, looking at the photo once more, she felt Skooge nudge knowingly at her before they joined them.

“Gaz Tak! Gaz Skooge!” They all stood at attention.

They walked over to Mary and Gir. “I, too, have a momento to add.” She spoke shyly. Which scared some of them, wondering if she was ok. At her growling at them did they calm.

Mary just smiled, and Gir focused on her as she held the photo in both hands facing them.

“My name is Tak. I am the first Invader to receive the Gaz Rank. I also know the Human it received its name from. Pointing to the photo.

“Is that-?!” Mary asked in wonder. Tak smiled.

“Yes. This is Gazlene Membrane. Dib’s younger sister. She is whom the rank is named for. As for my dib, mine barely lasted a month! I don’t even remember their name.” She huffed. They just rolled their eyes expecting no less from her. “My momento is this photo. I WISH she was my Dib. But… If you can bring this photo back. If _ I _ don’t make it to the past. _ Please _, convince my younger self to give Gaz a chance. We bonded over building a new ship for myself after Dib refused to give back my old one. We even mutually mocked Dib and Zim whenever they were being idiots. Which was always!” 

She groaned. Calming, she looked at the photo. “She was my… friend.”

They all stared at their commander.

Mary gently reached for the photo to get a better look. Looking up at Tak, she grinned. “Tell me Everything!” Mary found a swivel chair and got comfy, preparing for a long story. Gir dutifully followed her and surprisingly kept the camera steady.

~/~

**Skool**

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Mr. Galloway bid his students goodbye and glared at the two empty ones. Gathering up his things, he then went to his small commuter ship and flew to the Resisty Base.

~/~

**City**

Clary ran disguised through the city, as far away from Red and the Resisty as possible! After Red left her alone, it was easy to snag the data pad out of view of the camera, shut off said camera and spy in the security feeds.

It took _ forever _! But there was finally an opening when a meeting was called with the heads of each department. Hitting record, she bolted for it!

She ran into the barracks on her way out for clothes. She found pants shoes, a large robe with a hood and something to fasten the hospital gown tighter as a shirt, before she was almost walked in on.

Finally making it a good distance away, via stowing away on various ships, she made her way to the apartment-

Empty?!

Leaving quickly, she continued on, swiping a pair of headphones, she paired it with the data pad to listen in on the meeting.

Startled, she sees Blue and Teal in a giant mecha flying overhead to the ruins. Then followed by the Voot Cruiser at a slower pace.

What now?!

Audio from the meeting then caught her attention

Holy crap!

She finally had answers for her brother.

She did, however, agree with that Human guy. Something doesn’t add up.

Sighing, she looked to the sky.

Well, confirmation at least. She is, infact, a clone.

What to do… what to do…

Groaning, she went after Stell to see what they’re up to this time while she decides on her next course of action.

**   
  
  
  
**

~/~

**Resisty**

Back at the Resisty, everyone was on alert. Mary and Stell’s disappearance has everyone on edge.

Where did they go?

And then Purple flew off this morning. His little group for the raid just sat together in the mess trying to figure out if they should still go. More than half were gung ho for it, eager to be the first inside Zim’s base. The rest were weary and worried for Purple. They actually liked the shy Irk.

Galloway joined in after a bit and grumbled about Mary the whole time. When asked why he’s even joining them, he simply put that if that little brat won’t take this seriously, it’s up to the adults to handle it.

~/~

**The Meeting**

The head of each division gathered together to plan their next course of action. 

That group consisted of a member of each represented species. For the Humans, was the highest ranking soldier they managed to sneak in undetected. Jacob Grover. Standing next to him was an ally, Doon. (He’s still unaware that Doon is Irken). Doon told Zim and Mary he’d meet up with them after.

There were a dozen people currently sitting at the large table with a map of the city and the nearby field taking up most of the space.

After a few minutes of everyone just arguing about the girls’ whereabouts, the door opened to reveal Red, holding something in his hand.

“She’s with Zim.” He stated simply, stopping all conversations.

“Red?!”

“How do you know this?”

“Why are you here?”

He remained silent until their questions ceased. Then he stepped forward. With the practiced ease of one who was once in charge of an Empire, he practically towered over them. Presence demanding respect.

“What do we know so far? Let’s review, shall we?” He then started to slowly walk around the table as he spoke.

“Mary. The 403rd Human Ranked: Dib since Zim started the tradition. We know this. We ALSO know that she is not focused on her Invaders’ demise… but more focused on studying the rank: Dib and its origins.”

There were various angry shouting, grumbling and general confusion on WHY she’s even researching it.

Red patiently let the buzz die down before continuing.

“Let me answer that. After all, I have known since the beginning.” He tossed the thing he was holding onto the table. 

The metal disk from the Field that lit up to show Dib, himself, as a hologram.

General confusion.

“I don’t recall this Dib. What number was he?” More questions similar to this.

“THIS… is Dib Membrane. He lived and died 3,000 years ago. He’s the son of Professor Membrane, famous scientist back in the day. BEFORE Zim took over the planet.”

Several gasps of shock and outrage.

“So…” Grover started, looking at Red. “Are you saying that this is the Human responsible for all of this?”

“Indeed. As you are now aware, I used to be the Almighty Tallest alongside Purple back in the day. We were in charge of everything.”

Silence. Those who didn't know gaped at him in horror. Red started to circle again.

“During that time, we were starting Operation Impending Doom 2. The reason most of you are without a planet back then. Zim was the one banished to Foodcourtia for ruining the first Operation. During the assigning ceremony for the second, Zim quit being banished when he found out about it. He BEGGED to be an Invader but we wanted nothing to do with him.”

“What did you do?” Grover asked, considering this new intel and if there is any truth to it.

“We picked a planet at random and sent him as far away from us as possible. With any luck he would just keep flying!” He grinned.

“And that random planet…” Grover groaned, face in his hand. Red grinned wider. “Earth.”

“Indeed. Upon arrival he set up his base, where it remains to this day. In fact the upper house literally hasn’t changed, but I surmise below ground has.”

“Wait, the house stayed the same?” Someone asked.

“Yup! And guess what he found when he arrived.” Red stopped circling and pointed to the hologram. 

They all stared in dawning realization.

“Dib Membrane.” Red stated in finalty. “According to the then-Invader Zim’s reports, he went to a nearby Elementary Skool to to learn more about their culture. Dib was in that class and noticed right away that he was an alien. But no one believed him. Myself and Purple received COUNTLESS reports of Zim’s failures to detain or kill this Human! Whereas other Invaders were planetside at most a week or two before takeover, Zim was here for years. Dib stopped him every time.”

“So THAT’S what inspired the Tradition after his takeover!” Another shouted in realization.

“Correct.” Red let them talk this over, each even pointing to the hologram as they did so.

Red just stood there, contemplating his next move. Doon stared at him suspiciously. Wondering where he’s going with this.

Grover then interrupted. “Yesterday there was a report. One of our informants saw Mary talking with Zim’s Gir unit before being led to Almighty Zim at a grocery store. A few minutes later Zim carried her out of the building and led her to the abandoned Membrane household. After a few hours, the duo plus Gir made their way to Zim's base and remained there. I’m going to assume that Mary confronted Zim for answers and then subsequently got them.”

“A safe assumption, yes.” Someone else asked. Everyone nodded, some looked skeptical.

“So… What now?” Grover looked from the hologram to Red.

Red so loved being referred to for orders. Made him feel nostalgic of being a Tallest. Back when being the Tallest actually mattered, anyway.

Grover continued. “By my understanding, all this happened because a delusional banished Invader kept getting defeated by a human child and took it out on the rest of the planet? Why do I get the feeling there’s something you’re not telling us.” 

Grover stood to stare Red in his large mono colored eyes.

“If Zim really hated Dib, WHY are there reports of a graveyard with a tribute to fallen Dibs? Let alone a grave he visits with continued frequency? Mary noticed herself that Zim is constantly depressed after leaving. As if asking approval or even a comeback? Why is the old Membrane house left alone? I have many god damned reports of Zim _ AVENGING _ Dibs who were wronged by us! By cults! God _ damn _ ! Why does Zim care AT _ ALL _ !? If he really held a grudge, then everything in the last few millennia does. Not. _ Match _. If anything, he’s PROTECTIVE of these Dibs.” He pointed to the hologram near the end.

“What are you hiding Red? Or, should I say…” Straightening up and crossing his arms. “_ Former _ Almighty Tallest Red.” He mocked.

With Grover and Doon on one side of the Table, Red at the other. The only sound came from the light buzz from the hologram.

Someone stormed through the door, the two continued their staredown.

“Forgive the interruption! There has been a report of Invader Blue flying away towards the ruins on a Mecha, shortly followed by Mary and Stell in Zim’s Voot Cruiser heading the same direction!” He huffed for breath.

Grover faced him in confusion. “Somethings not right.” Turning to Red. “This whole damned thing isn’t right.” With a final glare, he dismissed everyone. “And I'm going to get to the bottom of this.” Before walking out.

Red stayed until everyone left, before making his way to Clary (Clone-Mary) in the med bay.

~/~

**Then**

“Hey Dib!” Gaz startled Dib. Walking around Tak’s old ship in the garage, he looked to his sister wondering what she wanted now.

“Yeah, Gaz?”

She was silent before she sighed. “You’re not going to give it back to her?”

“Hell no! I put too much work in this! It’s the only ship I have that can keep up with Zim.” He grumbled the last bit.

“Besides, Tak can make her own ship! Clearly she knows how!” Dramatically gesturing to the ship next to them.

Gaz crossed her arms in thought.

Ever since Zim came into the picture, she’s been getting more and more involved in their battles. More and more aliens are showing up. And now Tak is apparently Earth-side until she gets another ship.

“Dib.” Gaz growled and grumbled, forcing herself to say the next sentence. Dib took a step back, awaiting the next explosion.

“Can… you… teach… me?” Even her smile was forced.

“Teach…?”

“THIS!” She finally exploded. This ship! I donno… How to read Irken! Help me make a new ship for Tak so she can leave us alone! You know she’s just going to keep coming back!”

Dib just stared at her like she just declared giving up videogames.

“You actually… what?””

“Yeah, Dib. Since these guys aren’t leaving anytime soon, I might as well learn what's up… _ with _... you.” She cringed.

But Dib just lit up at Gaz even bothering with this at all!! She eyed him warily.

“Now just because I wanted to learn doesn’t mean-” Dib tackled her in a hug.

Sighing, she hugged him back.

~/~

**Resisty**

Red punched the wall. 

Clary escaped. And since he kept this project so secret, no one knows he even made a clone.

Just how did she escape? Since no one knew she was a clone, there should have at least been an alarm for a Dib sighting in-base!

Just what ARE these Dib-creatures!

~/~

**Massive**

Eventually taking a short break, some of the Gaz’s excitedly showed her to the bridge, where the best view of space was.

Shyly waving to the crew upon entry and apologizing for the disturbance, she quickly made her way over to the others at the railing.

Seeing as all they wanted was to see space, the crew obliged if it meant they won’t cause trouble.

Activating the bulkhead doors, it was amazing to watch the machinery at work, to open up to the outside. 

They all looked smug as Mary stepped forward, mistified at the view! 

Asking them to zoom in on Earth, Mary startled, but was quickly wowed as it zoomed in through realistic holograms to make a surrounding 3D view around her of several galaxies to eventually land on Earth.

Zooming past the sun, past a few planets was the Earth and the moon. A few button presses later: several small windows of Zim's base, her apartment, the Resisty, and various other places popped up on the edge of the display with Earth in the middle.

One of them picked up Mary’s signature. At first, she dismissed it, thinking it was the clone. But nope! Searching for their clone, it was definitely with Stell and Blue. No, this Clone was making her way to said Irkens in a small stealth ship. 

What..?

Wait… the only other clone at this point would be-

Red’s clone!


	29. Waterlogged History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where DID that storm come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary- Our girl!  
Clary- Red's Clone-Mary  
Tary- Zim's Clone-Mary
> 
> Nicknames curtesy of SleepyMangaHead!

**Base**

Purple found himself out of sorts during the call with the massive.

He sat there, off screen as Zim gave his report to Tak while Mary was doing a good job staying alert (and not falling asleep). But that’s not what threw him off.

Back then, it was himself and Red on the Massive.

Zim here on Earth.

It was supposed to be a manic Zim giving a report of his progress against Dib and he and Red would ignore, find an excuse to end the call, or just yell at him.

But here he is. Alongside Zim, on Earth instead of the Massive, trying to give a valid report of serious events. Dib, or just the Human Ranked Dib, WITH Zim instead of demanding us to give him the security codes, etc.

Is this what Zim went through with him back then? At least Tak is listening and taking him seriously.

This whole DAY was surreal.

He still can’t unsee Smaller Invader Zim where Almighty Zim stands.

Well… if today’s plans pull through, he owes Invader Zim one serious apology.

Earlier, Mary said offhandedly that he can keep past him and Red in line while Zim takes a vacation.

Can he?

In the chair he sat in, Purple can’t help but shrink in on himself. Doubt drowning him.

He and Red were responsible for a lot of nonsensical ruling and serial murder of his subjects.

CAN he take over, even briefly? 

On Foodcourtia, he gradually came to peace with the fact that Zim was a much better ruler than he’ll ever be. He saw no reason to kick up a fuss about it like Red did. Purple knew his flaws. Acknowledged them even.

And now, even an offhand comment from Mary earlier…

Is he really…?

Is he ready to step back up? To take charge again?

To face who he was and knock some sense into them?

At what point are they even being sent back? Anything he has planned depends on the when.

~/~

After Mary left via transporter to the Massive, Zim and Purple rapidly worked together to copy everything they could, Tak eventually breaking away from the Gaz’s to help from her end.

They were on a time crunch. 

The moment Blue calls in, everything will happen fast.

Gir wandered off at some point. Zim was curious, yes, but left Gir be. His focus is on a distracted Purple...

~\~

**Gir’s Hideaway.**

In Stell’s workshop, Gir stood before the finished coat from the vision. Zim worked hard to make it in the vision, but now he’s busy in his lab.

Carefully folding it up, he went back to his hideaway. 

In a spot near the calendars was his old container. In it was the original, corrupted memories from before his accident.

He sat down and held it sadly.

The old him. The one who worried his mastah and made him cry.

The container shook in his hands.

He stood up and went to Blue’s computer and hooked up himself and the Hard drive.

“Computer. Copy everything I have into this hard drive. Put it in a separate file.”

** _Everything…?_ **

He looked at the coat with a smile.

“Everything. If I can’t be with Mastah… then at least I can make it so he won’t cry no more.”

When that was done, Gir snuck into the hangar before Stell left to quickly copy down his disguise from last night.

Putting his hoodie in Zim’s Almighty measurements, he smiled and flew back down stairs with a manic grin as the group plus Tary (Zim’s Clone-mary) left for the ruins.

Stuffing the hard drive in the container, he placed it inside the Hoodie and folded that, then put that under the black jacket before wrapping it up, he then left the present in the room Mary was going to hide in during the raid.

~/~

**Stell and Tary**

Flying in the Voot Cruiser to the ruins, Stell steered them in awkward silence.

Tary sat in the other seat, staring out the window away from her and Nova.

What can you say to someone? A clone made to die?

At a loss for words, they flew on.

~/~

**Ruins**

A group of teenagers were wandering the ruins.

Rumor had it, one of Zim’s old devices that was here from at _ least _2,000 years ago. 

One of the nerdy girls in the group, Miranda, found an old news article of a device that changed the weather. The guys nearby were clearly eavesdropping and joked about activating it, thinking how cool it would be to be a literal weatherman.

Practically bullying her into helping them find it, she tagged along, more than happy to flag a local Irken at the nearby barricade as a distraction so she could leave.

“Whoa guys, check it!” One of the guys, she didn’t bother getting their dumb names. She called him Shorty though. Shorty pointed off in the distance to see the Mecha Blue was piloting off in the distance.

This got her excited. Mary was in her school a few grades below her. Whipping out her phone to zoom in and record the Mecha, she stopped when it was too far away.

“Aww…”

“Guys! Guys!” Cigs (the dude who is always smoking and blowing it in her direction at every opportunity…) “Let’s go! Do you know how rare it is to get a close up shot of a Plot?! I have GOT to see this!” He grinned.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this…” Waving away the smoke again in disgust. “But I agree. I would rather watch _ that _than… this.”

She waved at the two brothers roughhousing in the sand. She didn’t even bother telling them about the broken glass, hoping they get impaled. Shorty egged them on.

“Hey look!” Smart Leader (he actually had brains and common sense which, legit, surprised her) “Is this the device?”

They all gathered around the thing he just yanked a few tarps off of.

Cigs let out a long whistle that had her nodding in awe.

Even in the early days... with Zim, it’s go big or go home.

Now… to see if it works.

~/~

**Mecha**

Blue and Teal co-piloted it up ahead to the ruins. On his radar, he spotted a small group of Humans a few miles away.

Probably another dare…

Paying them no mind, he went to focus.

Blue made sure to check the weather beforehand, and it was as he thought: Clear skies leading to a freezing nightfall. So _ where _did that storm come from?

On a side note:

In the Alternate vision it was to cheer up Mary from a crappy birthday.

Well, technically Tary was born today. And it is STILL Mary’s birthday, right?

He and Teal definitely snuck the party supplies in here when Stell went upstairs for lunch.

~/~

**Resisty Lookout**

Grover stood at the lookout gazing at the ruins they flew to. But at the same time, he looked at his hand. In it, he grasped the holo disc from the meeting.

Dib Membrane.

All this because you stood up to Invader Zim when no one else even noticed…

The hologram showed not a boy, but a young man. His attire is familiar, about half the kids wore clothes like this, suspecting an advantage over Zim.

Although, hearing the former leader, Reds summary of _ clearly _edited events, their suspicions were correct. Those who wore this strange attire of the Original, did, in fact, have an advantage. Reports of Zim hesitating. Taking a sort of soft spot for these kids.

Reports of similarities between these kids.

Hearing Red’s reports make a sad sort of sense. Zim clearly held respect for Dib Membrane as a rival. And that carried on down all these years. He invented a Rank in his honor for fucks sake!

So… is he simply trying to relive the glory days with Dib? Is it some extended form of grief? 

This happened before Zim took over. He practically destroyed their planet! Mary’s reports were surprisingly detailed, he’ll give her that.

Red was tight lipped about something, but… most of what he said, he got the feeling was at least mostly truthful.

But which parts... were the lie?

And then there’s Purple. Co-Ruler with Red. He _ also _mocked Zim.

What happened?

What was left out of Red’s recap?

Or… was it whatever happened that sparked Zims rage in destroying their world in the first place?

In the corner of his eye, he saw Doon sneak away.

Hmm…

Grover followed him.

~/~

**Ruins**

Miranda knew better. She knew the only reason they were helping is because if they didn’t get it to work, it was a unanimous decision to sneak over to watch the Plot.

After all, the Voot Cruiser (with Cigs confirmation of Mary inside) gave them the energy needed to get the damn thing to turn on.

An engine roaring to life and spewing sand and smoke everywhere made them cheer and cough in equal measure. 

“Wow… We actually have a working Plot device in our hands…” Mrianda stood in awe as it lit up and the screens for the consul lit up showing a cracked screen and distorted settings. It was even waterlogged in one corner.

“Uhh… I don’t think it’s supposed to look like that.” One of the brothers spoke up.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” She facepalmed. Dragging her hand down her face, she stared deep in thought.

On one hand, they were in the middle of nowhere. If this thing went berserk no one would get hurt.

On the other…

There was no one around to rescue them if this thing went berserk!

“Hey leader! Why don’t you try?” She smiled sweetly. 

He looked at her funny as she backed away to give him room.

She discreetly backed as far away from the thing as she could.

Cigs raised a brow. 

She mimed sneaking away to see the fight. 

He grinned and backed away with her. They ran for it unnoticed.

~/~

Tary was pleasantly surprised they STILL held the small birthday party anyway.

She giggled at Blue explaining that she was born today, it was still Mary’s birthday. 

Win-win.

~/~

Smart(?) Leader and the two brothers settled for pushing random buttons. Lightning shot out enough to light the room.

Lightning shot into the sky as clouds started to form overhead.

~/~

Before the fight, she asked for a group photo with all of them. She may be a fake, but she’s still in Mary’s clothes. They can pretend she’s her.

Trying not to get emotional over it, the Irkens agreed.

Nova set the timer and a flash as the photo took:

Standing before the Voot Cruiser, Blue had the two girls in a hug, one in each arm. In mirror poses, the girls had their arms crossed while smirking back at each other. Nova and Teal were doing the same, but grinning at the camera. 

They were lit by the sun's bright golden twilight from one side, a hint of darkening clouds on the other…

~/~

Miranda and Cigs made it over on their hoverbikes just as Stell took off in the Mecha and a gleeful Mary gave chase.

“Yes! Made it!”

“C’mon, I see a better vantage point over there!” 

Grinning she followed.

~/~

**Outside Zim’s House**

A small group of brave (dumb?) Resisty members camped outside Zim’s house after the report of the others leaving. The only ones unaccountable were Zim and Gir.

They were trying to decide when to start the raid. Most wanted to go now, others wanted to wait until dark.

A few countered due to fear. 

Zim was terrifying on a good day! Attacking his base… at NIGHT?! That’s like attacking a legit haunted house! Forget props, these things are real~!

The debate lasted longer than it should have…

~/~

**Massive**

Skooge stared at Tak.

No… Boggled is more like it.

Because here's his anti-social friend… eating up the attention Mary is giving her. Tak practically glowed as she regaled Mary with tales from back then.

The rest of the Gaz’s were in equal shock and wariness.

Soon, the last Gaz has been backed up in a large storage device roughly the size of a game console. Momento’s safely tucked away in a duffel bag alongside the device.

They made their way back to Earth.

All of them (even Tak and Skooge).

~/~

**Base**

As Zim got ready for the raid, followed by heading to the Resisty Base to back up Stell and Tary, Purple awaited Tak and her Gaz’s.

Fidgeting with his hands behind his back, he stood nervous.

First to arrive was Mary and Gir. She had a duffle bag she held up with Gir’s help.

He sagged in relief and smiled at her.

“Hey Purple! Tak told me to go first and she and Skooge will be last. Now that I’m done, I’ll go hide in that room. Can you lock it up behind me, please? We need to make sure no one goes in or out while the raid and stuff happens tonight.”

“Of course. Once Tak arrives, I’ll lock it up.”

“Thank you. We should have a few minutes, I’ll grab some light dinner and eat it there. Good luck tonight!” She and Gir saluted him and then carried off the duffle bag.

Purple waved and turned back to the transporter.

~/~

**House**

Zim grinned as he stood in the living room. Tonight will be fun…

Turning back to a sound in the kitchen, he sees Mary sitting at the table.

“Mary?”

“Hey Zim! Don’t worry, I won’t be long. I was going to ask the computer for dinner and then I’ll eat it down in that room with Purple locking me in.”

“Good.”

After Zim ordered her meal, he even snagged a water bottle too. Holding the takeout meal she made her way back to the elevator to the base. She made a quick detour to grab her pillow and her laptop and charger to keep her entertained and then went into the room. She left the door open for when Purple came back.

**~/~**

**Ruins**

Miranda and Cigs could (barely) hold back cheering.

Mary was awesome!

“How is she doing that?!” Cigs had his hands gripping his hair at this point.

Miranda, like most kids, grew up on stories about the Human Ranked Dib. They were legendary! Just imagine being picked to defend the planet against aliens! But those were kids' stories. Getting older, you start to lose the rose tint.

They were kids. 

Child soldiers with the fate of the planet on their shoulders. 

At Skool, there’s an entire class dedicated to their history every grade level. When you get to high Skool, they stop censoring things.

News reports of the last battle, smaller ones in between. The Dib sometimes wins, others losing. 

Sometimes… Zim kills the Invader.

Whatever it is they did to disappoint him, caused Zim to kill them viciously in the Last Battle against their respective Dibs. Seriously, Some Invaders do something to piss off Zim where he has Gir tell Dib to stay back as Zim HUNTS the Invader and murders them in cold blood.

Other times, when an Invader loses, he’s sad. 

It was later discovered that the ones he is sad over he brings to the Field. 

After the current Dib kills the Invader, he goes to the current Dib and knocks them out. He brings them back to his Base and apparently heals them.

Zim himself sends the then-healed Dib home to declare the Dib winning.

All the Aliens (barring the Irks keeping watch at the barricade) leave for a decade or two before returning and doing this all over again.

As Miranda watches Mary fight Stell in the Mecha, with EASE!!!!

It really sinks in just what these kids go through.

She’s dodging laser fire easily, dodging in and out of sight without even trying! She even has a perfect aim for Stell’s head, but the reinforced dome repels the shot.

Miranda slumps in her seat literally watching history unfold before her.

She feels a drop on her arm.

A rumble behind her causes her to close her eyes with a groan.

“Please no…”

Looking back-

Yup.

Those idiots figured out the machine.

That storm looks _ massive… _

“Well, looks like it’s time to go, huh?” Cigs tipped his hat and she nodded.

They flew their little ships back to the city like their lives depended on it!


	30. I Can Get You In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight filler chapter. Short and sweet!
> 
> Tary taking advantage of her supposed Death Day and how that group camped outside Zim's Base got in for the raid.
> 
> I'm splitting up the next two chapters. Both can be read in either order since the events happed around the same time anyway.
> 
> One will be the Raid, the other is all hell breaking loose on the Resisty.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Mary= Our Girl hiding in the Time Travel room  
Clary= Red's clone Mary  
Tary= Zim's clone Mary

**Ruins**

In the darkening skies of the storm, Tary and Stell easily co-piloted the Mecha through the storm. 

Stell chanced a glance at her and saw Tary suddenly look up.

“Stell, radio Blue! I have an idea!”

Startled, she complied.

Bright high beams from behind, showed Blue in the Voot cruiser flying beside them. The two Gir’s looking concerned.

** _Blue here, are you two ok?_ **

“Blue! I have an idea!” Tary grinned. “Hear me out! So we know about what may or may not happen at the Resisty once me and Stell are captured. But we don’t have to. The whole point is to keep the eyes on us while Zim and the others do their thing. Correct?”

Stell looked at Blue and nodded. 

** _I guess… What do you have in mind?_ **

Tary grinned.

“Let’s have some fun today, shall we? I say we punk the Resisty further!”

He grinned the kind of grin you KNOW something is going to cause chaos.

** _I’m listening…_ **

Stell, at first looked wary, until she thought about it. Then her grin matched theirs.

“First, Stell, put that tracker thing in me now so you don't have to worry about it later.”

Nodding, Stell stabbed the thing in Tary’s open mouth causing her to yelp. She waved off her concern.

“Good, do you both have me in your PAKs now? Okay, good. How about… Instead of getting captured… I say, WE raid the Resisty and make a big show over it! The Gaz’s are going to show up soon right? If we’re all going to the past, I say we bullshit our way through the Resisty. Do what we want, trash the place, hack the shit out of it, fight back, you name it. Get everything off our chests concerning them.” She smirked. “You in?”

While dodging lightning, they stared in awe at her. Then, snickering from Blue joined by Stell. Followed by full-on laughing.

** _Oh, I am so in!_ **

“Agreed. I think we all have a few things to get out of our systems with them.” Stell grinned.

Blue watched fondly at the two girls bonding over causing chaos to their mutual enemy.

That fondness turned to sadness.

Tary just reminded him about Mary joining Zim to the past. 

He and Stell will be left behind. 

And this clone may or may not die tonight.

He gripped the controls with a shaking grip. 

Looks like he has a lot to get out of his system tonight too, huh?

Tary’s voice snapped him out of it. She told him to relay the new plan to Zim and to ask the others if they want in when they get here.

He has a feeling tonight's going to both be awesome! 

...And the worst night of his life.

.

.

.

.

He can’t help feel like he’s forgetting something…

~/~

**Clary**

Clary was having both a panic attack and the time of her life dodging the storm! In the safety of her stealth ship- she screamed and cheered. She doesn't know or care of it’s joy or fear.

Due to the cloak, she was safely hidden from radar and kept tight behind the Mecha blocking most of the wind causing far less drag for her smaller ship.

Out of nowhere, her gut was telling her to change course.

Is this her battlefield instinct kicking in?

If so, she’s not questioning it.

Timing it right, she then got the hell out of dodge and changed course. Slowing to a stop on a flat roof, just hovering. The wind wasn’t strong yet here, lightning still rang loudly in the sky, she looked around.

The Mecha is taking a straight shot back to the Resisty towards Red. 

Oh… She just escaped there, so her gut recognized their position so she won’t go back!

Whew!

Close one!

Be still my racing heart.

Ok, new plan.

Her apartment’s out. She’s Sooo~ not going back to the Resisty! 

So…

Zim’s place?

If she just up and asked him what’s going on, would he tell her?

Shrugging, she figured why not. She has nothing to lose.

Starting the stealth ship again, she changed course to Zim’s base for answers.

~/~

**Outside Zim’s House**

The storm decided when to start for them. However…

A ship flew to them, and out came…

“Red?!”

“What are you doing here?!”

Red all but stalked up to them, still in a foul mood from Clary’s escape.

None of them noticed a second cloaked ship landing.

“What are you doing out here? I was unaware we had plans for Zim at this time?”

“Actually, sir. This was Purple’s idea?” A Teen spoke up when no one else did.

“Purple?!” Red whipped around to face him.

“Y-yes, sir. He asked us to confirm if a specific device from before his take-over was still here. We wanted to go because no-one has been able to get in before.”

“Also, that brat of a Dib could be in here.” Mr. Galloway grumbled. Red sensed some sort of issue between him and the Dib. Interesting.

He can work with this.

“Gentleman.” He spoke as if talking to children. “What species is Zim?”

They stared as if he’s stupid.

“Irken..?”

“What species am I?”

“Irken?” Someone else spoke up. 

Red smirked, before walking over to the edge of the walkway leading to the front door. He pulled out a datapad and typed in a sequence.

“As some of you may have noticed, myself and Purple are nearly the same age as Zim. Here’s a hint: we also went to the same academy.” He looked back at them, still typing. 

He was mentally amused. Zim’s sentiment will be his downfall! As the Tallest,Red and Purple both had to approve the specs for his Invaders’ bases after all. Red can compress this base back to its original hand-held size.

He can kill Zim right now if he wanted to...

His smirk got wider. Now he just needs to confirm whether or not he’s inside or off-world.

Only Galloway seemed to catch on to what he was saying.

“So that means…”

“So that means…” He tapped the last button.

All the lights went out. He looked back with a grin.

“I can get you in.”


	31. The Raid pt1- Lights out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death. 
> 
> Achievement Unlocked: Zim's Boss Battle initiated (and will continue into the next chapter)
> 
> EDIT: I deleted the original ch21: Fake It 'Till You Make It do to not meshing with the story.

**Zim’s Base**

As Mary strolled through the base with her supplies for when she’s locked in, she passes by the Gaz’s that came through the gate. Some offer to help carry her things. They know she’s being locked away so there is no confusion for her or her safety. 

She needs to be out of the way in one spot.

Thanking them, she got comfy on the ramp leading up to it.

There were a few lingering glances from them.

Some sad, others happy, all protective.

Their Dibs may have died a long time ago…

But this Dib, Mary?

She’s the key to bringing most of them back. She’s the reason they’re all here today.

Mary gave them hope again.

.

.

.

.

That is, until all the lights shut off and the Emergency generator lights turned on.

The doors remained open.

~/~

Zim and Purple stood in the med-bay.

Dib Membrane’s clone was asleep on the table that was propped up and had him sitting upright, wearing a spare hospital gown from a past Dib.

Purple put his clawed hand on Zim’s shoulder for support.

He put his other hand over Zims when he saw it shake madly as it gripped the data pad.

Dib groaned as he started to wake.

Slowly sitting up, he blinked his eyes open at them.

“Zim…? Purple!?”

“Dib!” Zim’s voice cracked.

“Zim…” Dib softly spoke confused. “What’s going on? Why is Purple here? Where’s Red? I thought-!”

“Dib.” Purple interrupted. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I…” He looked to Zim. “I remember our deal. After Skool, we fought. I remember the Massive coming to Earth, for _ real _this time. That you and Red were coming for Zim because of the Florpus.”

And then the power went out.

“WHAT?!” Zim roared. 

“Don’t tell me it’s the raid?! They’re early!” Purple blindly started to navigate the room. The Emergency generator lights soon kicked on.

“Zim.” Purple spoke up. “Go. I’ll catch him up to speed. Afterwards, I’ll have him hide with Mary. We can’t let them get to either of them. Everything we have planned depends on it.”

Zim looked between Purple and Dib. Shutting his eyes and digging holes in his palms from the tight fists.

“What’s that supposed to mean!? Weren’t you trying to kill us?!” Dib snapped back. 

Then he looked over at his former rival. Is he... having a panic attack? Dib leapt off the table and got between the two Irks, glaring at Purple, before focusing on his Irken.

“Zim?” Dibs voice snapped him out of it. 

Snapping his eyes open, Dib was right there! 

Standing in front of him! Dib looked concerned. Worried...

Soo many memories of their later years between the two flashed before his eyes.

Zim stumbled back, dropped the datapad and almost slumped against the wall behind him.

He would have if Dib hadn’t caught him and pulled him into his arms.

Dib’s arms were under his to hold him up and Zim had to wrap his arms around Dib’s neck due to Zim being taller by a head.

Zim stilled.

He whimpered.

Dib wrapped his arms more securely around Zim with a soft smile.

“Zim.” Purple hesitated, not wanting to interrupt this moment. “_ You _ stay.. I’ll go up and keep them away. Okay?”

Zim stared wide eyes from his spot snuggled into Dibs neck. Gripping the gown, he nodded, and hid his face again. A hand sliding into Dib’s hair.

“Dib.” Said Human looked at him.

“What you remember happened 3,000 years ago -let me finish!” He snapped when Dib opened his mouth. “Zim came to the Massive to challenge me and Red. He fought us and we lost. Zim has taken over and been in charge since. That was 3,000 years ago now. Now, right now, everyone in this base is trying to go BACK to that point in time to fix things!” Purple yelled into the darkened room. Hands shaking, he stood to look Dib in the eyes. “You are a clone of the Dib Membrane who DIED that day. No one knows how and Zim won’t say. All we know is that event is what started a chain of events leading to today.”

Dibs grip loosened as Zim’s tightened. Zim stayed silent. 

“I’m a clone?”

“Yes! Our original plan was to switch you with the real Dib so he could live. Take the real Dib with us further in the past somewhere around the time Zim originally came to Earth. Possibly earlier!” He threw his arms up at this point. “But right now, there’s a resistance group and my old co-ruler Red is among them. I really don’t know WHAT he wants anymore just that he refuses to let this grudge against Zim go. That power going out? That signalled the start of the Raid. They should be mostly Humans with the odd other alien or two. I don’t really know anymore.”

“So let me get this straight.” Dib started after absorbing all of that. “I’m a clone created to save the life of the real me. You two are trying time travel to the past to fix things that led to today? Also… why is saving the real me important? I’m no one special. I have memories of being Earths sole defender, but I didn’t do a good job if you had to clone my long dead self.” He mumbled near the end.

Purple twitched.

“Why is saving you so important? What even-?!”

Purple growled. Zim peeked up from his hiding spot. 

Purple stalked over to them and angrily grabs Dib's gown..

“DO YOU HAVE _ ANY _ IDEA HOW IMPORTANT YOU ARE?! _ HUH _ ?! HOW IMPORTANT YOU ARE TO _ ZIM _ ? TO MARY? _ TO _ BOTH _ OF OUR FORSAKEN PLANETS _?!!!

Zim stared baffled, having never seen Purple lose his composure before.

“Listen Dib and listen well. Clone or not, EVERYTHING you have done and went through with Zim is the reason both your race and ours is even alive right now! You're the reason Earth isn’t destroyed! It’s through knowing you, Zim found a way to save the entire Irken species from extinction! You’re the reason any of us is even _ still here _ right now!” Shoving them away.

After a tense moment or two, he straightened up. 

“I also owe you an apology. Yes, when we came out of the Florpus we came after Zim. It wasn’t until long after that realized what that led to with the both of you. We were angry about a lot of things that day. But most importantly, I was angry at myself. I was an utter moron back then and did not take my role as ruler seriously. Zim literally had to force Earth in our path just to get ust to take him seriously. During and after, we could have _ easily _changed course but I insisted on going in a straight line. So…” He took a deep breath and looked at them both. 

“I’m sorry.”

They just stared at him.

Zim hid in Dib’s neck again before looking up again.

He smiled.

“I forgive you.”

Purple smiled softly, Taking a deep breath, he straightened again. “Dib, _ please _, make your way to Mary. She is a Human child hiding in a room in this base. She chose to hide so we can focus on other things going on.”

“Like the raid you mentioned?”

“Yes! Just, _ please… _If nothing else, stay safe, for Zim’s sake. I don’t think he can handle watching you die again.” With that he walked out and talked to other voices down the hall.

He looked down to see Zim trying to get as much physical contact out of this hug as he can. He’s never seen him so broken before.

He settled for prioritising Zim’s mental state. 

“Hey… Zim? You with me?”

Zim just mumbled into his shoulder.

“I’m not going anywhere ok? I’m here to save the real me okay? So save all this for him ok?”

More grumbling and eventually reluctant nodding.

Zim pulled back to get a good look at him.

Purple’s scream startled them both.

Sharing determined looks, they nodded.

“You go see what’s up. It looks like I have to find this kid-”

“Mary.” Zim interrupted with a smile. “She is the 403rd Human Ranked: Dib. Mary. She and her Invader Stell… they remind me of us sometimes.”

With that, he ran out to find Purple.

“Eh..?”

Human ranked…'Dib’?

Shaking his head, he went to find her.

Before running into a hall full of Irks strangely reminding him of Gaz for some reason.

They all pointed to a large door down the hall.

Nodding in thanks he took off.

~/~

As the Gaz’s tried to be sneaky about trying to catch a glimpse of Zim reuniting with Dib (clone or not, it definitely remembers everything. It counts?)

Purple relayed the new plan when he walked out.

Blue called in and told him of Tary’s idea. He shuddered at the sadistic grins adorning these powerful Irks.

So he gave them a choice. Stay for the Raid, or join the fight at the Resisty.

When they first arrived, Mary and Zim already had them test out the device. All of them could go through.

That left Purple and Zim stumped. Why couldn’t Blue and Stell? Why COULD Mary??? And why can none of the Gir’s go?? They’re technically objects so they should have been a given!

Either way. 

When both battles are done, they’re to meet back here and they would leave together.

During this discussion, only 10 Gaz’s revealed to have personal grudges with the Resisty. They all agreed to go.

Another 10 had no interaction with the Resisty and chose to stay. That left 30 to decide to stay or go.

5 Gaz’s chose to stay and guard Mary and Dib Membrane. One of the 5, Mood, was curious about why the machine was acting up and offered to give a second opinion.

25 left.

15 claimed to have become close friends with the 10 the Resisty hurt, so wanted to go with to make sure they don’t lose themselves.

Doon checked in earlier and doesn’t mind meeting up with them at the Resisty. Skali started to mumble about needing to vent. The Resisty might not be a cult, but she still has many things to vent about what happened with her and Sara. Mala walked up to Skali and offered to keep an eye on her.

So far: 27 Resisty, 15 Raid. 8 left.

The 8 were talking among themselves. On one hand, the vision said the raid was small. On the other, events have already changed, just by Purple leaving early.

Most agreed to stay for the raid as a backup. A few agreed to join for the Resisty.

It was split evenly 25/25 Resisty-Raid.

** _Intruder Identified: Former Tallest- Red._ **

Purple stared incredulously at a nearby monitor the Computer connected to the security footage.

One of the Gaz’s let out a long whistle.

The others leaned away from Purple who stood there slack-jawed.

This is awkward…

But curiosity won out. The computer showed the footage on any monitors in range for viewing showing different camera angles from the surveillance set up around his house over the years.

Purple was stunned as he watched his long time partner stalk up the walkway to the house followed by a dozen others.

WHY IS HE HERE?! HE’S _ SUPPOSED _TO BE AT THE RESISTY?! WHAT ABOUT THE CLONE HE MADE?! WHAT’S GOING ON?!

~/~****

Gir sat on the couch watching _ Mysterious Mysteries _. The episode was the one where Dib tried to expose Zim as an alien.

Already predicting the black out, Gir had the monitor on a separate generator. It keeps running uninterrupted.

The lightning flashed through the windows and the rain started a few minutes ago.

Soon, he heard voices outside the front door.

But then something happened…

The walls lit up briefly before flickering like a hologram.

He leapt off the couch as the whole house portion of the base flickered away, pipes retracting and shrinking away, before sinking back underground.

Gir turned back as the door was last to fall away….

Revealing Red just behind it.

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it? You are Zim’s malfunctioning S.I.R. Unit, yes? If I recall, you named yourself ‘Gir’?”

Gir took a few steps back.

This wasn’t Mastah’s plan at all!

Various figures shot out from behind Red to surround Gir and aim their weapons at him.

“What does the ‘G’ stand for again?” 

Red smirked.

Gir glared. Teal turning Red.

“It took a while, but then I remembered how we made you.”

Red stepped forward until he was a few steps away. Red held something in his hand.

“The ‘G’?” 

His thumb lifted over a button on it.

Red leaned closer to whisper.

“It stands for _ Garbage _.”

Hitting the button… 

Shut the power from Gir and he fell limp to the ground.

It was silent for a moment as Red stood to full height and then kicked Gir to the other side of the now empty lot.

“Holy shit…” Galloway stared in awe. No one has ever dared to harm the little robot due to how much Zim cared for it. But this guy…

Red just stood there, typing more sequences on that pad of his.

An elevator lifted from the dirt and opened up.

“Shall we?”

~/~

Purple slapped a hand over his mouth to silence his scream. He stared in horror at what he just witnessed.

The Gaz’s weren’t much better.

They slowly turned his gaze to the room down the hall. 

Terrified on how Zim will handle this.

His other hand stopped shaking.

It turned into a fist.

“Computer. Any objections to following my orders?”

.

.

.

.

** _None._ ** Came the calm furious reply

Purple grinned.

Two can play this game.

They all grinned.

Game on!

~/~

Above ground, Clary waited until they went under before she exited her ship, grabbed Gir and brought him to her ship.

Quickly connecting into his power cells, it was proven useless. Whatever Red did… 

It was permanent.

Gir’s not coming back.

Gently, carefully, she set him down in the co-pilot's chair next to her.

In the dark of the ship, she watched him sadly.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, rain gently pelting the ship.

Hearing the sound of a machine whirring to life, she startled as his opticks flickered on and off. But he still didn’t move.

It dimmed to almost nothing, but then a sound. Like an old recording fading in and out.

** _"Okay… and there! Hello, Gir. Can you hear me?"_ **

** _"Gir? Can you hear Zim..?"_ **

Two voices from the audio. Clary’s eyes widened.

** _"SIR. Reporting for duty." Gir’s voice rang out. But it sounded wrong._ **

** _"SIR…?" Zim whimpers. "No, your name is Gir!"_ **

** _"What's the 'G' stand for?" Gir asks confused._ **

** _"I don't know." Zim wimpers._ **

“Are these your memories Gir?” She asked softly. The audio switched to a projection on the glass.

There were short clips. All featuring Zim, Gir, and an unknown pair of Humans.

There was even a silly one of Zim trying to make a cake! The fight between Zim and a cake monster was pretty hilarious! 

Who was that guy? He and Zim seemed pretty close.

They reminded her of herself and Stell actually- wait.

No...

** _“And there!” The unknown(?) Human smiled at Gir before looking back at the sleeping Irken on his bed, he slipped off his coat to drape it over Zim(?!) like a blanket. He chuckled as Zim snuggled into it._ **

** _He startled at Gir's sudden appearance next to him._ **

** _"Are you my friend?"_ **

** _He smiled. "Yes, Gir. I'm friends with both of you." Gir attempted to smile, but it was a small smile compared to his old smiles._ **

** _"What happened?" Gir asked._ **

** _"You… you got into an accident because you didn't listen to him."_ **

** _"I didn't listen?"_ **

** _"No, Gir. Zim cares about you. More than he'll ever admit. You are his best friend."_ **

** _"I made him sad… Because… I didn't listen?" The two looked at Zim._ **

** _"Yes, Gir."_ **

** _"Can you help me?"_ **

** _"With what?"_ **

** _"Can you fix me so I can listen to him? I don't him sad no more."_ **

** _He knelt before the sad robot. "I don't want him sad either, Gir." He pulled Gir into a hug. "Ok, Gir. I'll tweak your programming just a little. If Zim gives you an order or tells you not to do something, you'll listen. Ok?"_ **

** _"Yay!"_ **

** _"Shhh!"_ **

** _"Yay!" He whispered._ **

** _He just smiled and hooked Gir back up to his computer. With one last look at Zim, the two smiled before getting started._ **

The Video ended.

The light faded once more from him.

Clary cried like the rain on the glass.

She started punching the steering wheel.

She’s pretty sure, being sad will be the _ farthest _thing Zim will feel after finding out about this.

She definitely needs to get to Zim!

Okay, deep breaths..

After a minute, she calmed. She looked to Gir, more specifically his head where he likes to store stuff.

Being oh so gentle, she popped the lid to look inside.

There was a rubber Piggy? Damn this thing looked old.

And… a taco?

Snorting fondly, she pulled out the piggy.

There was a laminated photo attached to it

Clary’s eyes widened. Flipping it around she read the description.

~/~

After the lights went out, Mary stood to attention. The Gaz’s went in defensive stances.

“Something’s not right.” Mary spoke. Looking at her, she spoke with authority.

“In the vision, only the house lost power, not the whole base. Then there’s Gir. He’s never this quiet. This is no longer a secure position. We need to get our bearings. We need a plan.”

A sound came from Mary’s computer.

A video call came through.

Blue’s face came on screen. ** _Mary, we have a problem!_ **

She turned the laptop so they all could see him.

“What happened?” She spoke seriously.

** _Tary had a brilliant idea to just trash the Resisty. (He was totally gushing, it sounded like they had fun!) The whole point was to keep their eyes on us, so there was no point in copying the vision. We’re just a distraction. But that’s not the problem. The PROBLEM is that neither Red nor his clone of you are here. They are MIA. _ **

** _And!_ ** Stell cut in. ** _I just found this handy radio that told me Red went to join the raid at your location. Somehow or another all eyes are on the base now, so we are retreating and heading back to base. We will be arriving shortly._ **

“And Tary?”

** _Tary comically leaned back into view with a salute. “Still here! I’m ready to kick Red’s ass! I don’t know what he’s up to but my gut is screaming nothing good!” She crossed her arms with a huff._ **

** _Blue put the camera back on him as the girls started firing on someone off screen._ **

** _“Doon has a transporter nearby so we’ll be arriving shortly. STAY in that room!”_ **

He cut the call.

Mary rolled her eyes.

“As if I was going to. Ok, guys, you can stay or go, but I’ve been ordered by everyone to stay put. I’ll find a spot to hide in here as extra cover. But don’t let me keep you here. Who knows what Red has planned now.”

Agreeing, they helped her hide and found a spot for the bag near her as well. Satisfied by her being well hidden, they took off.

Through some shuffling Skali, Mala and Mood stayed with her. Skali and Mala hid with her while Mood purposefully put himself in plain sight to lure anyone sneaking in. While here he took a look at the machine to see what happened to it.

Mary blinked at a thing in front of her and grinned. 

Snatching it, she quickly checked if it still worked and smirked as it whirred to life silently. Turning it off she silently cackled as she peeked out. Alternating between the vents and the door.

~/~

After watching the footage, and manually shutting down the elevator…

They had to climb down. Red went last, knowing Zim had traps and unconcerned for their lives. He waited until he was sure it was safe. 

Zim smirked darkly.

With lethal fury, Zim hunted the Humans who accompanied Red here. Climbing the elevator shaft, Zim used his PAK legs to silently smash the lights as he made his way up.

The one farthest down was suddenly yanked down and vanished into the dark.

Not even a scream.

His PAK upgrades made him ever so quiet. It was too _ easy _to pick them off unnoticed~!

Someone pointed their flashlight down to see how much farther, but… At the first hint of Zim’s PAK legs, followed by him smiling cruely…

All hell broke loose.

They screamed and tried to scramble back up the latter.

He reveled in their screaming!

The Gaz’s happily helped block exits and yank them in random vents along the way.

Somehow, Galloway slipped away.

~/~

The transporter activated unnoticed.

~/~

Red hummed and opened up another entrance in. 

Zim _ just _missed him.

Screaming in rage, he went back down to base.

~/~

Dib made it to the Time room and was stunned to see essentially a storage room with only one device uncovered and being tended to by a singular Irk.

Before he could open his mouth, a clawed hand went over it.

Seeing a Taller female Irk in a suit, had him blink in confusion. She held a finger to her lips and pointed further in the room. The other Irk gestured back to that area as well before going back to work. 

Looking to the area they were pointing to, a little girl in a purple dress waved him over. Looking back at the female, he gestured to him to stay quiet and to go to her. Assuming it’s part of the plan he complied.

Making his way over to Mary she simply stared at him.

“You’re Dib…” She whispered in awe.

Then, she noticed. He has no scars.

Huh…

Maybe it was the cloning process? Did Tary or Clary have her scars?

“And you must be Mary?”

She just nodded before Skali bopped her head to snap her out of it.

Flushing from embarrassment, he simply smiled.

Mary spent the rest of the time waiting, quietly catching him up to date with the three Irk’s keeping watch.

~/~

A drenched Clary peeked down the long elevator shaft and dropped a small flashlight.

Coast is clear.

She had Gir strapped to her back, piggy and photo secure back in his head.

She started her descent.


	32. Punking the Resisty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold your popcorn kiddo's! Prepare for the prank of the millennium!
> 
> Featuring an old skool pop culture reference, Nova showing off her art, Teal photobombing his own pictures, Mary turning ammo into paintballs and Stell showing her mad pyro skillz! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Resisty**

Grover caught up to Doon around the corner. He was slumped against the wall, head back, eyes closed. 

In his tight grip, he held one of his dog tags.

“Doon? What’s wrong son?”

After all these years, he’d like to call this man his friend. But he never asked about those tags, or even that antique locket. Not his place.

Grover did, however, catch a name: Jayne Bellows.

The only one by that name he recalls was an old Dib from one of Mary’s research projects. Somewhere around 200 or so into the Tradition, he believes. Jayne was Grover’s idol as a kid, you hear stories about him passed down in the shelters Grover was raised in.

Maybe an old ancestor?

Doon looked at him. His gaze startled Grover.

Doon was smiling, tears staining his cheeks.

Wiping his eyes, he patted the spot next to him.

“Did I ever tell you about my old friend Jayne?” Doon asked softly.

“No…” I prompted, curious.

“Well… he died a long time ago now.”

“Oh?”

Was this a different Jayne?

Possible.

“Jayne was an old Dib from way back when. I was the Invader assigned to him.”

Before Grover could so much as twitch, Doon had two PAK legs out and held Grover in place.

“Please, sir… Let me tell you his story. It may be my only chance.” Doon looked at him, Disguise rippling away to reveal the Irken beneath.

Hands shaking, Grover nodded.

After a moment, Doon nodded and put back his disguise.

You couldn’t even tell!

Doon pulled out the locket to reveal Jayne and his kids on one side and Doon with his Gir Unit in his lap.

“Jayne was a soldier like you when I first arrived. His first battle really.” He laughed a little. “He had a team with him, trying to recon against the Resisty of the time. Zim was on his way to the Field, they must have followed. I remember the feeling of being watched. Zim didn’t take too kindly to being followed there.”

“No… I suppose not. Especially after what Red just revealed.”

“Indeed. But… what he left out was important. The field was the self-made graveyard where Dib died. Zim continued to bury all the Dibs in his care.”

“He buried them?”

“Yeah… Even though they were enemies, to Zim, he still cared for their wellbeing. They were kids, just like Dib was.”

“Jayne sounds like an adult, though.”

“Nah.. Jayne was a child soldier of a desperate Shelter who lost most of their of-age would-be soldiers.”

“He was already a child soldier? What happened to the others?”

“From what I gather, it was a civil war with another shelter, a dispute over food supplies and distribution. Completely unrelated to us, surprisingly.” Doon shrugged.

“Huh…”

“Anyway, here was Jayne and a dozen other kids with guns trying to get a glimpse of the Almighty Zim himself!” He rolled his eyes. “They tripped up an old mine field from a past warzone which killed all but Jayne. It was just within hearing range too. We came back to see what the ruckus was, and here we are seeing a wailing Jayne trying to collect the tags of his friends.” At that, Doon dug into his coat and pulled out a chain with a dozen other Dog Tags on it.”

Grover stared in wonder. “You kept them?”

“Of course! Here was this kid, a survivor. They were his friends! When he saw us, he dropped his gun and feinted. We brought him back to base and fixed him up. I collected those strange necklaces and fixed them up and reinforced the metals. While he was out of it, I hacked the system to get photos of them and put them on the backs.” 

Doon took off the chain and handed it to Grover. He gently flipped them over to see children and pre-teens in various slice of life photos.

“They were just kids…”

“After he recovered, he thanked us for saving him and explained the importance of these to us. Zim then made him a Dib.”

“Just like that? How does he decide that anyway?”

Doon was quiet for a moment.

“From what Red told you, Dib was important to Zim. But he didn’t tell you the whole story. Zim told us on arrival so we knew right off the bat why we were here.”

“And why is that, son?”

“You were right in there, Zim was a delusional banished Invader. He was constantly being mocked and belittled every time he checked in. Dib… He was more than just a rival. Dib was… really. The only one who even _ understands _Zim. They had a similar background after all. The longer Zim was on Earth, they went from enemies, to rivals to frenemies. They had each other's backs as easily as they would stab it!” Doon laughed.

Grover snorted at the mental image.

“The point is… Dib and Gir were all Zim had. Dib was THERE for Zim. He SAW Zim. Zim craved the attention Dib gave him. Successful or ridiculous plots aside, Dib always had his eyes on Zim. Zim felt he existed when Dib looked his way.”

Doon looked at Grover in all seriousness. 

“You asked how Zim picks these kids? It’s simple. Myself, and all other Invaders under Zims command here on Earth are the same as Zim. We’re the odd balls of the Irken society. Most Irks operate in a hive mind sort of way, but there are others like Zim and myself with a personality. We were considered Defects. Defects was the term to describe us back when Tallests Red and Purple were in charge. You make enough mistakes and they kill you. When Zim started this tradition it was to help others like him who were never given a chance if he DIDN’T take over. We’re here to LIVE. Zim picks these kids because Dib Membrane made it feel like he existed. Saw him for who and what he was and saw him as a threat. And, eventually, a friend. Zim felt ALIVE with Dib. These kids were to help the rest of us live as well.”

Doon trailed to let Grover absorb all that.

Grover collapsed against the wall and fell down to sit.

“So that’s why… All these kids… Mary!”

“Yeah… Stell was a fanatic and always trying to impress.”

“Mary’s a hard one to impress.” Grover smirked. Doon snorted.

Grover handed back the chain. Something unspoken attached to the gesture.

“Jayne Bellows was the 200th Dib.” Grover started. “You kept him safe and even respected his old team. From what I read about him in his battles against you and the old Resisty, I actually idolized him as a kid. Jayne was my hero. I’m honored to know his story on how he came to be. He was a good soldier.”

Doon put the chain around his neck where it belonged.

“The best.”

A rumble in the distance. A flash of lightning.

He shut the locket and gently tucked it away.

He stepped away, to turn and hold out his hand.

“You are a good soldier as well. He would’ve liked you.”

Grover smiled and took his hand.

It started to rain.

~/~

**Mecha**

As they neared the spot where they were ambushed, Stell thought back to this morning.

Stell is the LAST Irken made with the LAST scraps of DNA left.

That also makes her the last Invader in this Tradition.

Mary would be the last Human Ranked: Dib.

Zim picked Mary to help Stell feel alive. Even a small fraction of what Zim and Dib went through… 

Bright lights of missiles lit up the sky.

_ A young female stood under a blanket, ready to fire at Stell. _

_ Mary looked unimpressed again, easily poking holes in her ideas and finding flaws like beacons in the night. Just once. Just ONCE- _

_ The kids in skool parted away from Mary everywhere she went. No one wanted anything to do with her. Mary confessed once wondering why she even bothers with going to Skool. She has no one to- _

_ There’s an old woman dressed in black at the end of the hallway. Mary is talking to her. It seems that everyone else wonders who the woman is. The woman then slinks away in the shadows- _

_ “PLEASE… I don’t need you losers, I have Stell!” Mary grinned back at her. “You with me?” Another game of dodgeball, another game no one wanted Mary or Stell on their team. Did she mean that-? (The girls won in under a minute, it was a massacre! Nova recorded the whole thing and showed it to Zim and Blue-) _

The girls smirked.

** _Let’s do this!_ ** Blue yelled out with a maniacal laugh.

“Bring it on!” Tary grinned back at Stell. “You with me?”

Stell can’t help thinking of that day. Her grin was the same.

Stell smirked and nodded.

They evaded and even showed off a few aerial maneuvers a little in the process.

Blue zipped on ahead. The girls would be fine, even captured. Blue, however, wanted to get in (possibly find Red and Clary, no biggie if he doesn’t) and wreak havoc on their security and overall systems!

Oh… he was going to enjoy this.

The Mecha landed with a splash, lightning having epic timing behind them, as the Mecha stood tall and aimed both laser cannons at the ones below.

On the ground was a small army of nearing 90 soldiers. (Though Soldiers are putting it lightly). By Mary's descriptions, there were

20 Self-trained crazies.

A dozen or so braggarts who brought their weapons in shiny cases.

A few odd ball aliens who lost their worlds generations ago and joined.

A large crowd of punk 'rebel' teens and young adults.

30 actual soldiers.

The crazies and teens cheered at the fight, the braggarts and oddball aliens resigned themselves to die.

The soldiers actually were organized and worked with the former and told the latter to stay back.

With dramatic flair, Stell screamed as she pushed the buttons needed to fire.

Now dodging with ease (remembering that they can actually damage the Mecha now) the girls sneakily set it to autopilot to continue fighting, before quickly donning Stells rainy day supplies and raincoat, they ejected themselves and ducked behind their vehicles. 

Stell remotely made the Mecha fly off before it was shot down in the same area as the vision.

Hearing the group cheer, then heading off, they stowed away on their transports and just waited before they went back to base.

~/~

**Base**

Purple and the Computer worked in tandem.

No one kills Gir. 

No. One.

Like Red, he also looked over each of these Base’s specs.

Unlike Red, Purple actually paid attention to Zim’s reports. He had each of Zim’s approval requests for various changes and upgrades to his Base from before the Florpus. These requests were actually brilliant. He kept it secret from Red the more he showed disinterest in Zim altogether.

One of Zim’s requests was even used to save Invader Tenn once from the Meekrob. Before an unrelated incident with a mail switch-up caused malfunctioning SIR units to be sent to her. She returned to the Massive, a shell of her old self.

In short, Red is assuming this base is still the standard Base. 

In the last few hours since his arrival…

Purple noticed how much this base has been customized almost unrecognizably.

In fact, he was shocked that even those few codes Red used even still worked!!

Zim was here in an ever changing environment for several thousand years. The other Invaders were planet side for a few months, tops!

Of course he adapted.

He kinda had to with Gir-

Right. 

Focus!

Purple typed away on the console as he was hooked up to the mainframe. The computer’s AI guiding him and showing him the changes.

He should’ve asked what was the same to save time!

Hmmm…

What remained the same was the codes to all entrances and exits, as well as minor power levels in select areas. Such as the House portion.

That’s it.

That was all Red had access to.

In other words, he won’t get very far.

Next, he spoke to the Gaz’s in the room with him. Telling them to spread out, lead Red to an empty room to trap him. They’ll hold him there for Zim later.

The computer helpfully told him about the room that Zim and Blue trapped a group of Humans in…

Potential… But no.

Then, it hit him. 

No, literally. 

Something from above jumped him!

Groaning, he found himself on his stomach as someone sat on his back. 

“Hold still, Pur!” He froze as he heard Red growl above him.

He was so deep in thought, he didn’t notice he was alone in the room and all exits sealed.

Purple struggled to look back at his old friend.

“This won’t hurt a bit-”

** _Welcome home son!_ **

A pair of voices sounded from somewhere as two robots sped out and pulled Red off him and various cables shot out to get Red off him. Purple used that distraction to help shake off Red and close his PAK again.

Both jumping to their feet, they stared each other down. The mom and dad units on either side making them stand in a square.

“Red.”

“Purple.”

~/~

**Resisty**

The guards on the roof manning the spotlight grew bored once the Mecha was shot down. Too short! Their jobs were boring enough as it was!

Well…

Their complaints were short lived due to Blue sneaking up on them in each tower and quickly killing them.

Nova and Teal were his lookouts. Any he missed, they’d kill too.

Leaping back down on the roof, grateful he put on paste ahead of time, he parked the cruiser where it was in the vision and activated the cloak.

Taking a few steps to the door, he paused.

Looking back he mentally recalled Stell screaming in Zim’s arms holding a dead Mary.

His hands shook.

Like Stell, he too, couldn’t get what Zim said out of his head. 

He and Stell were the last-

Taking a shaky deep breath…

He cared for Mary like a kid sister. No… his sister was Stell. Mary was obviously her crush.

He took a moment to fantasize.

With all this talk of cloning and time travel, he took a moment.

If things were normal… If they were Human, before the Takeover, what would they have been like?

Just this morning, seeing Stell and Mary all dressed up was like a shock to the system! 

He’s never seen Mary look so happy!

Stell never bothered with disguises, so seeing her outside of uniform…

_ Ok, I’m thinking blonde hair. I can totally see her rock it! _

If Stell did do a disguise, they would look like normal kids.

Normal.

So long as Mary wears that black coat, she’ll never be normal.

Will he and Stell ever be normal?

Will they even be able to go back to the past with them?

They couldn’t earlier.

Why..?

In the darkening skies of the storm, Blue-

Looked almost grey.

~/~

Apparently the girls had good luck. They hid in a vehicle that someone took to the Resisty when the others went to the Mecha to ambush them. 

They were in a braggarts fancy car.

Shorter than they expected they could see Blue taking out the guards on the roof since they knew to look there.

~/~

Making quick work to the main computer, the security was laughable.

_ Amatures _. Blue rolled his eyes.

First thing’s first.

He looked for Red and Clary.

.

.

.

.

They’re… not here?

Not good.

The alarm sounded. He made his way back to the roof via the vents.

The duo may be MIA but he can still ensure that Tary doesn’t die. (He tried very hard not to think about that that is the very reason they made her in the first place)

~/~

Nova and Teal stood in the rafters above the empty mess hall. She got an idea.

They looked at each other and grinned.

Pulling out spray cans from their heads, they laughed as they leapt to the ground.

~/~

Setting a game plan earlier, the girls decided to both sabotage, and to prank them. Nova and Teal already dispatched, the girls split up and set to work.

Tary swiped all the ammo when they weren’t looking and traded them for blueberries or peas from the Mess Hall Teal handed her when Nova took over every few minutes. Stell swiped all the wheels from the ground vehicles, and parts from their ships engines, to start a bonfire in the parking lot (after knocking out the guards). 

Tary caught a glimpse of Nova having fun quickly dodging under foot, out of site, spraying her paint on the ground unnoticed.

Looking up, Tary was struck with a brilliant idea. She waved over Teal and whispered her idea.

He actually stared at her in wonder for a moment before saluting and flying off.

Catching Stell looking at her curiously, Tary merely gestured to the roof spotlights.

Why did seeing Tary’s devious grin make Stell blush?

~/~

While Blue attempted to blend in like a ninja on the roof, Teal didn’t bother. Teal headed for various scraps on the roof and set to work before dragging its creation to the lights.

Once Blue caught on, he snorted.

Then he snickered.

Before full on laughing his ass off.

“Need help?”

Teal smiled widely.

~/~

Nova stared at her piece of art proudly:

An epic hero-poster style piece of Almighty Zim and Tallest Purple, arms crossed and laughing with Gir between them holding a taco in victory at an unflattering cartoony piece of Red below them as a chibi crying as a sore loser with a hat that said ‘Loser’.

~/~

On the roof, Teal and Blue stared proudly over their masterpieces of a Bat signal on each spot light. One was the Irken logo, another was a taco, another was a flaming piggy, a skull, and so on.

~/~

Stell and Tary laughed as the Resisty was scrambling like headless chickens wondering what was going on! Explosions outside indicated Stell’s masterful bonfire roasting all their ammo surrounded by all the tires and engine parts from their ships and cars.

~/~

Making it to the roof, Blue called Mary via video call, as a few guards caught them going to the roof.

Teal totally took pics wherever he could since their arrival!

~/~

**Base**

**Vents**

Galloway quietly grumbled as he crawled through the vents. He didn’t sign up for this! But hey, bright side. He’s actually in Zim’s Base!

Alone.

His team is definitely dead.

Red’s doing his own thing.

What now?

What to do, what to do…

He heard talking.

Mary..?

Reaching an opening to what appears to be a floor vent, he sees what looks like a storage room. Quietly opening the gate, he was beyond relieved to get out and stretch.

It was short lived. 

Quickly ducking to the floor, he saw there were a few Irks, Mary and a young Human male.

Everything was covered in cloth except for the round ring-thing on the other side.

The smallest Irk whipped her head in his direction. He quickly hid under a cloth as she passed.

After a minute, he took out a knife and cut a small hole facing the Ring-thing, one facing the door, and another where Mary and that man is.

Now he just has to sit and wait.

~/~

**Resisty**

Doon left with a contemplative Grover and rushed back to base when they saw an explosion.

He blinked.

Grovers jaw dropped.

They stared at each other.

When the others pass them did they feel safe enough to laugh their asses off! 

They eagerly ran to catch up to see what those kids did. (Doon totally recorded everything)

Grover quietly asked for copies. 

Doon couldn’t keep the camera straight due to how hard he laughed.

Shaking his head, Grover covered for them as they made their escape. He’s starting to understand Zims motives for picking these kids.

A mutual look passed between them that this was a one time thing. Doon nodded in thanks.

They made their way to the transporter.

Blue took the Voot cruiser back with Teal and Nova.


	33. The Raid pt2- Defective from the Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, Stell vs Red again.
> 
> Would the real Dib Membrane PLEASE stand up!! *Starts Crying*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary= Our girl in a purple dress and red coat hiding with Clone-Dib  
Clary= Red's Clone-Mary hiding in the vents  
Tary= Zim's Clone-Mary who helped prank the Resisty, wearing Mary's old clothes.

Dib was inwardly proud.

Here he was listening to Mary about everything Zim told her the last few days, and he can’t help but be happy for Zim.

Ignoring the whole ‘taking over the Earth’ bit, Zim made himself a family. A support group. An increasing number of people who see Zim and understand him and what he’s trying to do. 

Everything Zim did was a result of what he, Zim and Gir went through  _ way  _ back when.

And…

Here was this little girl all but bragging about Stell and Blue and what they went through. 

Zim was right, they did remind him of themselves a little.

He can definitely see Zim being practically a father figure to these kids (from how Mary described Zim yesterday and today).

Dib was proud of Zim and his ‘family’ in all but blood.

And now, they’re just missing him.

The REAL Dib Membrane.

As a clone, he’s to die in Dibs place in case a paradox happens. The real Dib will go back farther WITH Zim.

They can start over.

As friends or-

_ Dib and Zim lay on his roof, asleep under the stars. As dawn approaches, he feels Zim pull his hand closer to give a soft kiss. _

-Or more…

The thought made him smile.

_ More _ .

Focusing on this little girl, excitedly rambling of anything she can think of, his gaze softened.

She’s going back with them. To the past, the farther past she mentioned.

He can see himself adopting her as his -THEIR- daughter.

_ Mary Membrane. _

It has a nice ring to it.

She stopped talking to boggle at him.

Oh… He must’ve said that aloud.

His smile widened.

~/~

Meanwhile, Galloway silently growled. 

He checked his ammo. Seeing plenty, he readied his gun.

He just needs the right moment.

Those Irks are  _ fast  _ after all.

~/~

Mood cheered as he put the last panel in.

He figured it out! What Zim did.

Apparently he somehow made it so only a Gaz can get through. And by Zim’s own descriptions of it, that also explains Purple and Mary. It’s common knowledge that she’s almost half Irk, so that filled in the Gaz requirement alongside her mental state. 

By making it for Gaz’s it disabled the original function of just objects. I.e. the Gir Units. 

A tweak here, a new sequence there and BAM!

Good to go.

New parameters to accept _ : A Gaz (he kept that), objects (their backups, Gir Units), clones (Dib-Clone), Dibs DNA sequence (so they can ACTUALLY switch the two without the whole mess of finding the old device in younger Invader Zim’s lab) and Mary’s DNA sequence. _

He couldn’t figure out Stell and Blue though. 

The only thing he could think of was making them both Gaz’s.

But...how?

~/~

Clary took one look at a veritable army of pissed off Irks crawling around and noped right out of there.

That was how she wound up crawling around the vents. 

Up ahead she saw a taller Irk and assumed it was Zim at first. But he dressed differently (why is he crawling around the vents?) and promptly found an opening downward and silently snuck out into the room below.

She quietly got closer to peek down and heard a fight break out.

“Red.”

“Purple.”

“Who?” She whispered, having no clue who either are, but recognizing ‘Red’ as the one who killed Gir.

Seeing movement in the vent before her, on the other side of the vent opening, she looked up to see a shocked Zim staring at Gir on her back. He shook his head and gave her a grateful smile, he put a finger to his lips.

She nodded back with a smile

She mouthed ‘I couldn’t just leave him there’ causing him to sigh in relief. They both peeked down to spy on them.

~/~

The two former Almighty Tallests stared each other down.

“Why are you here, Red?” Purple huffed as he stood to cross his arms.

Red twitched as he stood straight as well.

“I could ask the same of you, Pur.”

“I came here to apologize to Zim and to start over. See if I could help, if he’ll let me.” With a shrug. Refusing to give even a hint of what they’re really doing here.

“APOLOGIZE?! To ZIM?! He’s the one who banished us! Or did you forget where we were the last few millennia?!”

Purple just blinked slowly at him.

He sighed. “To be honest, Red. I’m  _ glad  _ he removed us from the throne.”

Red looked like he was slapped. (Clary slapped a hand to her mouth so they couldn’t hear her laugh at Red’s face.)

(Zim wasn’t much better)

“GLAD-?! Wha-? HE BROKE OUR SOCIETY!!! He he-”

“Broke it?” Purple raised a brow. “How do you know it was Zim who broke it and not us?” He asked calmly.

(Zim was curious where he was going with this. Yes he apologized, but mostly for what he did to Zim)

Purple sighed and looked at Red like a teacher trying to drill in a lesson to a toddler.

“WE are the ones who basically made our race almost extinct, Red.”

“Extinct? We had the largest population on record when we were in charge!”

“Yes, but… at the time of the Florpus incident, how many of them were…” He thought for the right word. An old word that made him taste bile just thinking it. “How many were ‘Defective’ like Zim?” 

(Clary raised a brow at Zim.)

(He gestured he’ll explain later)

“Oh, that’s easy. Roughly 2,000 of the 300 billion.” He stated with pride. As if the small number was something to celebrate.

Purple stared at him in horror having genuinely forgotten the stats for the Defective Irks.

“I know, remember how the number was higher when we started out? We had a lot of fun killing them off. We shot them out of airlocks, sent them to dangerous jobs, denied them basic rights and made the rest servants.” 

As Red continued to remember with a fond look in his eyes, Purple tried to hold back wanting to puke.

“How much…?” Purple had to know.

“Hm?”

“How much higher was the number of Defects when me and you first became Tallests?”

Confused on why he wants to know, Red thought about the number.

“I guess… around 2 million or so?”

(Unknown to both groups, the Computer is broadcasting this conversation throughout the base so everyone can hear it. Thankfully, the Gaz’s understood Purple was stalling…)

(Mary wanted to cry. Why Purple was so upset all day made perfect sense)

(Dib wanted to cry. What Mary told them -him and the Irks in the room- about how Zim saved the remaining population, etc ran in their minds.)

(Stell, Tary, Blue and Doon -having met up in the transporter room- could only stare in horror. They counted their blessings Zim took over when he did!)

“2 Million… 2 thousand…” Red gazed at him concerned as Purple started to have a panic attack.

Purple then screamed. (Startling everyone)

“WE REALLY  ** _WERE _ ** RESPONSIBLE FOR OUR EXTINCTION!!!!!!!” 

Red took a few steps back. “What are you talking about? You mean the Defects? That's what we were supposed to do! The Control Brains gave us an order to kill them off because they were a disease that needed to be wiped out for the betterment of our species. They were mentally unstable and made numerous mistakes that dropped efficiency exponentially. They hindered us in our quest to rule over the other primitive planets.”

Purple just stared blankly at this point. Just…. Numb.

He slid to the floor in an ungraceful heap.

“Pur. How were we responsible for our extension if killing the Defective Irks was us simply weeding out the weak? Why are you behaving like this? Was it something Zim told you?”

Red was genuinely concerned for his old friend now.

“You remember how Zim was right? He made a Shmillion mistakes and he just wouldn’t die! He kept coming back!”

Purple looked up at that. Old briefings kept popping up in his mind.

“And then he went to Earth! He couldn’t even kill a Smeet!”

Purple smiled. Zim excitedly talking about Dib earlier echoing in his head.

“And then there was this  _ Mary  _ everyone is going on about! I cloned her to see just what makes these ‘Dib’s so special.” 

(Zim looked at her as she raised her hand at ‘clone’. He smiled reassuringly, mouthed back that he already knew and it was ok.)

(Dib stared at Mary confused, she just told him to listen)

(Tary stared at the others, remembering from the Alternate Device about Red making a clone. They were now outside their door with Blue hacking in to the door, waiting for their cue to bust in)

“Oh? And what did you find out?” Purple asked numbly.

“Nothing!” Red threw his arms up exasperated. (This shocked the three Mary’s)

With the two parental units keeping an eye on him, he started to pace.

“Like most humans, she’s a hybrid of various species: 50% Human, 40%Irk and 10%Vortian.”

(That genuinely shocked everyone, even the three Mary’s)

(Dib asked her if that was true, she said yes and that it was rare these days to be all Human)

(She just didn’t know that was her actual percentage, let alone the other species. She was aware of the Vort, the Irk surprised her)

“But statistics in DNA such as hers is common. So I looked in other areas. From my research, she’s healthy, if more physically fit. She has a higher intelligence than most in her age group, but every other attribute is average.” He started to mutter.

Purple blinked.

Red focused on intelligence and physical traits.

What about personality?

“What about her personality? Her interests?”

Red waved him away. “Not important.”

And that’s why Red is so confused and frustrated. Purple just smiled.

“Then you will never know their importance. You’ll simply never understand.” Purple calmly got back to his feet. Brushing himself off, he faced Red.

“You just… After all this time, you just… don’t get it. And, honestly? I don’t think you ever will.”

Red started to get pissed.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” This time, Purple waved him off. Red reared back at the dismissal. “Hey! Just what does that mean, Pur!? Answer me!”

And~

That’s their cue.

The kiddo’s burst through the door to defend Purple. The parental units were already on the opposite side of Red, boxing him in. But Red was faster and grabbed Tary in his grasp.

“Mary!” Stell screeched as she whipped out her laser guns, before Deja Vu made her stumble slightly.

Rising to full height, he easily held Tary’s neck with one hand as she gasped for air. Desperately trying to find her footing.

Blue stood beside Stell, grip on his own gun steady. (Clary wanted to intervene, but Zim held her back. If this was anything like the Alternate vision, this is how Stell became a Gaz.)

Red loomed over Stell and Blue.

“That is enough!”

**~Tary POV~**

"Stell?!" I screamed as I watched my long time (heh) rival succumb to her Taller.

From the memories the PAK gave me this morning from the original Mary, I remember Zim telling her about it. Tallers used to think themselves superior. Even the Control Brains were on their side. Smallers like Zim and Stell were left as cannon fodder.

As I struggled to breathe, I realized Stell struggled as well.

Her antennae drooped and she seemed to shrink in on herself. I've never seen her look so small.

It was no secret she was a Smaller, especially standing next to Zim and Blue. But… It honestly never even crossed my mind. Why? When I looked at her, I didn't even have to try to look her in the eyes.

In the hall. Across the road. In our class.

We were the same height.

Her gun lowered.

“Stand. Down. Now.” Red ordered.

The PAK memories showed me when Zim picked Mary up as he carried her to and from the old Membrane house. When he held her, it felt like seeing my classmates being held by a parent. She felt safe.

Being held by a pissed off Taller Red though?

I struggled to breathe! And for the first time…

PAK memories, or memories of today, I had to look DOWN at Stell. An intense sense of wrongness took over at that. Just earlier, it was the other way around after the picnic. It was fun. We were having fun!

Red forced me to look down on her, seeing as Blue never wavered. (He IS a Taller after all)

We loomed over her causing her to lean back to retain eye contact.

"Stell!!" C'mon girl! Snap out of it! This isn't you!

Stell startled as if finally coming to her senses. She looked at us and… and… I've never seen that look before.

“I said stand down! As your superior, I order you to-!”

My 'Danger Sense' just kicked in.

"You are not my superior."

If I wasn't struggling for purchase I'd crack a joke about burns! I inwardly cackled at Red's face.

Only plus side to this grip, I had a glorious view of Stell firing at Red so he could drop me.

Stell didn't miss.

My instinct is still screaming.

For a brief moment as I looked up at him, I saw past him on the ceiling. 

Zim was up there like a spider waiting to pounce. I gave a subtle nod when he gestured for me to run towards the others.

"Stand. Down." Stell commanded Red.

"She ordered you to stand down, Red." Purple sighed as he gave Red a dry look. "For once in your life… do as you're told."

Red growled.

Then made a move towards me.

In a flash: Purple, charged at Red while Zim dropped from the ceiling.

Everyone watched on as Tary ran to Stell.

They all watched in morbid fascination as Zim and Purple worked together to kick Red’s ass and subdue him.

.

.

.

Awareness that these two are an actual threat to the cosmos, is a bitch.

And yet, I have never felt so safe before…

~ **Norml POV~**

With Zim behind Red, hacking directly into his PAK, Red knew he was done.

He glared at Purple.

“So… does this mean...you’re  _ Defective  _ now too?” Red spat. Purple didn’t even flinch.

Purple sighed. “You know something, Red?” He wiped off the spit like one would wipe off imaginary dust.

Red glared as Zim paused at the last sequence. Giving Purple a nod, he faced Red again.

“I was  _ Defective  _ from the start. Declared so right out of the Smeeteries! The Control Brains wouldn’t DARE harm a precious Taller however. No one knew. Not even you. And even back then you bragged at how easy it was to spot them!” He grinned. “And you never even noticed.” Purple punched him.

Zim typed out the last sequence and Red fell limp, PAK greying out.

He’s dead.

Zim stood as Purple slowly backed away.

Giving a loud scream, Zim kicked Red,  _ hard _ . Red flew to the other side of the room.

Heaving heavily, he jumped at a hand on his shoulder.

Purple gave a small smile before pulling Zim into a hug.

~/~

Meanwhile, Dib stood before the activated Device. 

Ready to switch.

Looking back, he gave Mary one last smile before stepping through in…

And one bleeding Dib Membrane appeared at the bottom of the ramp. Black coat and all.

“DIB!!!” They all ran to him and quickly got him to the Medbay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that's left is Blue to earn his rank...


	34. Final Battle Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extended fight against Red when i realized how short it was.
> 
> Someone gets shot and a false alarm
> 
> A backup plan hidden in politics

**Base**

As Clone Dib smiled at Mary as she talked, he can’t help comparing her to someone. 

But who…? 

It’s there at the back of his mind. 

~/~

Purple stared at Red as he loomed over Tary.

Zim, unnoticed, on the ceiling.

Red growled.

Tary ran.

~/~

**The Fight Extended (Sorry!)**

The room was still darkened from the power being cut off. The only light came from the dim floor lights (because Irkens like ambushing from the ceilings, they were just dim enough to have a darkened ceiling).

The Computer was furious that it has severely limited functions from the power loss. But…

It still retains control of the parental units.

He slowly caused them to back away (well aware that Zim is going to initiate his own smackdown.) 

Wait a moment.

There’s another lifesign in the base.

Scanning…. Scanning… There. 

A Human hiding in the corner of the storage room Mary and Clone-Dib are.

The units stealthily backed out of the room unnoticed, taking the distraction of Zim dropping from the ceiling and Clone Mary running to safety.

Using the Parental units, Computer manually adjusted the vents access points for the other Clone Mary to get down safely through an alternate route where the unknown Human is hiding.

With that done, the two greased their wheels and joints for better stealth, and armed themselves.

Glitching and grinding slightly from not being used in a few centuries, they were ready.

The units grinned.

A Gaz warily gave them space and noped right out of the room as they rolled down the hall.

Back with the others…

When Zim landed, he and Purple tried to tackle Red, but he dodged. Activating his legs to get away, Zim merely gripped a pair of legs.

Red yelped as Zim yanked it back and got a good grip.

He then started to spin in place and Purple backed away.

Red desperately clawed at the ground to stop, but Zim was far stronger and his PAK legs were made of far superior metals and durability than his. (Zim had a lot of free time and gave himself plenty of upgrades)

After the second spin, Zim used the momentum to yank Red over his shoulder and  _ slam  _ him into the ground before him!

The kiddos winced on impact. “Ooooh! That’s gotta hurt!” Mary grimaced. 

Then she and Stell did a double take at Blue and Teal eating popcorn and Teal apparently recording the fight on his camera from earlier.

“What? It’s like watching the superbowl!”

Then Stell looked around. “Where’s Nova?”

Red tried to stand but was quickly sucker punched by Purple.

When the girls looked back, Zim vanished again.

“Uhhhh… guys? Where did Zim go-”

Mary spotted Zim rapidly sprinting around the walls, smashing out more lights on the floor, leaving the ones near the kids alone.

Even Purple was getting scared.

“Zim…?”

Suddenly Purple flashed back to that day he was banished. Zim used similar tactics.

First, he would get the lights to disorient the enemy (them), then rapidly circle them in random directions dodging behind anything in the room and slinking away in a different direction until they couldn’t track him.

A glance at Red, showed he didn’t remember this. Seriously? It’s the same tactic! 

Baffled at his old friend, his Squeedily Spooch beat steadily. 

Another light smashed off behind him.

No sound.

Even then, he was quiet. Now? Even more so. Stronger too.

He noticed the lights near the kids stayed on, just like with the crew that day.

Zim didn’t want them hurt. Just his target.

Somehow, Red stood behind him. 

It was like that day where they stood back to back, terrified.

But today, he wasn’t.

He wasn’t scared. Why?

Simple.

The lights where Red was standing were smashed out while Red was confused.

The ones near Purple were left alone.

Red stood back to back with him. In Reds fear, he assumed Purple had his back.

Purple looked back at him and took a few steps back.

Only one light over here was left on, where Purple was currently standing.

Red was left alone in the dark.

When Red looked at him confused, Red missed the light shining off Zim's maniacal grin, practically breathing over Red's shoulder.

Gripping his shoulder, Zim yanked Red into the darkness.

What sounded like a brawl sounded in the shadows further in the room.

Purple glanced back at the kiddos and grinned.

Then he, too, ran into the darkness to join Zim in this fight.

Clary looked up at movement in the vent before her.

She startled at another Gir Unit (Nova) standing there. 

“Follow me! I’ll get you out of here.”

“Uh… thanks?”

Reluctantly she followed.

~/~

  
  


When the fight ended, and Red’s PAK deactivated, the power was restored and the regular lights came back on.

Purple held Zim as he let go.

Until the Computer alerted them to one last intruder in the storage room.

Emotionally overwhelmed, they all gathered into the room

~/~

Galloway waited until that man walked through the portal. His aim was steady as he aimed his gun at Mary.

It doesn’t matter, apparently Red has a clone of her stashed away.

He can kill her, then kill Stell and have the fake take the credit and finally end this round.

(Tak and Skooge entered the room, frustrated with all the sealed entry points. Tak’s gut told her to come here, so she dragged Skooge with her.)

What the-? More tall Irkens?

Well whatever. 

He refocused his aim.

Where did that new female go? (Mala discreetly watched her co commander as she scaled the walls to the back corner of the room.)

He wasn’t prepared for that same man to reappear after he walked through!

In his shock, he shot him in the chest near his shoulder.

The alarm blared.

He turned his aim to Mary

(Tak made it right above him unnoticed.)

One shot!

BANG!!

~/~

As the group neared the entryway to the storage room, they heard a gunshot.

Everyone froze.

Then…

“MARY!!” Stell screamed.

Reality snapping back into focus, they skidded to a stop to take in the scene as a second shot rang out.

Galloway was being tackled by Tak, Mala and Skali, the Parental Units had their guns aimed at him, and Mood tended to Dib.

Mary had her head whipped back.

Blood dripped down her forehead.

Slowly, she fell backwards until she slumped to the floor.

Unmoving.

While, everyone’s gaze was on the two Humans, Blue….

Blue turned his gaze to the intruder.

Mr. Galloway, Mary and Stell’s teacher.

His eyes widened.

So  _ that’s _ what he forgot!

He gripped his hands into fists.

In the Alternate vision, Galloway was the only member of the raid to get past Zim into the base.

Mary was shot, but at the Resisty.

It was supposed to be Tary who was shot! That was why they made her! So Mary could live!!!

He didn’t even notice he was angrily stalking his way over to him. The two Gaz’s dutifully held him. Tak watched him steadily, wondering what he was going to do next.

She was supposed to live! 

Stell was once again holding a still Mary when she barely noticed Blue stomp away.

"W-wait…. she's still br- SHE'S STILL BREATHING!!!" She screamed.

Zim rushed to Mary's side.

Zim gripped her shoulder and shook his head. They watched on as Zim knocked out a very confused and frantic Dib Membrane and ordered Purple to take him to the Med Bay after Zim ripped off his torn skirts to stop the bleeding to both the Humans. 

Galloway glared at Blue as he approached. 

Blue twitched.

As Zim carried Mary to the Med Bay in a mad dash.

He startled slightly at a furious Blue yanking a struggling Galloway by his hair down the hall, to the room where the other Humans were still being held captive.

Zim smiled and continued his trek.

He had a surgery to do.

Funny… before he tried to kill this man, now he has a veritable army there to protect him at his command.

And outside, the storm finally started to calm. 

~/~

Out in the hall, there was silence.

Zim, Purple and 4 other Gaz's worked tirelessly to save Dib and Mary.

Nova led a silent Clary to the unsurprised group who gently took Gir from her back.

Clary and Tary glanced at each other. Stell sat on the floor between them, staring at her hands. Tak on the opposite wall across from Stell. Skooge stood next to her.

"Clone?" Clary asked with a raised brow.

"Yup." Tary leaned against the wall.

She nodded and sat on the other side of Stell.

"It was supposed to be me." Tary eventually hiccups. She banged her head against the wall. 

Stell glanced at her.

"Arrgh!!! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME!!!!!!"

Tary then broke down and slid to the floor, hugging her knees as she cried.

Stell sat there unmoving. Soon, she slumped to the side, leaning against Tary.

She flinched at the movement, but kept crying.

~/~

Clary sat there across from herself. 

She's was definitely a more recent version compared to her.

She sat there numb.

That clone was made to save Mary's life.

She was made to see what made Mary special.

How is this their lives?

~/~

**The Next Day**

The media kept a cautious distance from Zim's base.

Or… more accurate, the now empty lot where it once was.

An anonymous user submitted a video of what happened. As well as what happened to Gir.

Needless to say, everyone’s tense.

Camera crew recorded shakily as the reporters reported what they knew.

The silence from Almighty Zim unnerved them.

A hiss.

"There!" Someone in the crowd pointed to the elevator shift opening.

Four PAK legs stabbed the edge of the opening. And up came Zim, himself.

The crowd dared not do  _ anything _ to provoke him.

He touched down on the dirt, recalled his PAK legs and calmly walked towards the reporter.

Someone give that woman a raise for keeping her shaking to a minimum and standing firm where she was. 

He gave her a nod and faced the crowd. She gestured to her cameraman to focus on him.

~/~

**"As many of you are aware, a Final Battle has occurred yesterday evening."**

**The crowd held their breath.**

Stell sat vigil by Mary's side, listening to the heart monitor as she slept away. 

The news played on a monitor Computer provided.

**"Yesterday, we discovered that it was Mary's 11th birthday. Stell and Blue worked together to customize yesterday's plot for the occasion. What started out as a small plot, quickly went sour. Apparently… a group of Humans found an old device of ours that resulted in last night's storm!"**

**"That storm was artificial? It did come from nowhere…" She trailed off.**

Blue huffed. Exhausted over the unconscious Galloway. Beaten to unconsciousness. 

Apparently the other Humans finally died. Meh, whatever.

He double checked his restraints before leaving. 

**"Indeed. It is currently unknown to that groups whereabouts, but they were responsible for the storm, not us."**

**"Understood." **

**It has happened before, someone turning on an old device. Not knowing how they worked has sometimes resulted in teaming up with Zim to stop mass chaos. Rare as it was.**

**(There was even one embarrassingly memorable occasion when, on a calm when all aliens were off world, ** ** _they_ ** ** called ** ** _Zim_ ** **! Dark days that was… Zim ** ** _still_ ** ** holds it over them!) **

**"As a result of the storm, the Resisty decided to ambush them."**

**They collectively winced at that. ** ** _Idiots_ ** **. Also, they were confused by Zim snickering!**

Tak, having just walked in the room, raised a brow to Stell in question.

Stell smirked, called for Teal (who flew in and cartwheels to her) and saluted.

Stell told him to show Tak his photos from the Resisty.

**"Wait… didn't someone prank them-?"**

**He just flat out started laughing. **

Skooge walked into Tak laughing. At his curious gaze, she came over and showed him.

**"THAT masterpiece was all Stell, Blue and Mary. Alongside their respective GIR units."**

**That got them laughing. It was hilarious to see…**

**"While that glorious prank was in the making, the Resisty was ALSO decided on a small raid on my base."**

**By the end, he turned serious. **

**"Through the actions of a fellow Irken, whom was once my leader when I, myself, was an Invader. His name was ** ** _former_ ** ** Almighty Tallest Red. He co ruled the empire 3,000 years ago up to the day I destroyed the Earth for decades. Through his actions to which you bore witness, I lost an old friend. Gir."**

**He subtly clenched his fists behind his back.**

Purple sat alone watching Dib as he slept. It was practically a mirror to the clone just yesterday. 

He did, however, notice many scars the clone lacked when he did surgery. The muscle the clone lacked as well.

Small changes, easily missed. 

He wondered if either of Mary's clones had similar differences.

He supposed the muscle and the scarring came from the fights. Even the highlights in her hair were missing.

He stood up to actually look at Dib Membrane. Gently turning him, mindful of the almost healed gunshot wound. (Irken healing at its best!) Just another scar to the collection he supposed. 

**The crowd turned scared.**

**"In short… through various battles in base during the raid, at which point Stell and her group, with Mary, returned to base to fight…"**

**It seemed like everyone held their breath. **

**"Now for the results of this last battle of the 403rd Human Ranked: Dib named Mary."**

Everyone below base was already briefed by Zim by what he was going to say. They agreed. Either way, it didn't change them leaving, but they also had to consider if Stell and Blue can't follow.

**"Has reigned victorious. Mary wins."**

**Cheers erupted everywhere.**

**"Let the promised evacuation commence."**

**With that, he retreated back to base.**

By saying she wins, Blue and Stell can simply return to Irk, unnoticed in the ensuing swarm of evacuees, where they would be protected against retaliation from Humans and the Resisty when they eventually notice Zim's gone. 

They all leave when the two Humans wake.


	35. Faded News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter. I put this one off long enough! Due to work, next update will be this weekend...

Blue and Stell sat in the dim lights of the Time Device on standby. 

Being Taller, his legs were stretched out across the steps. Stell sat holding her knees, leaning into his side as his free arm held her close, using the other to type.

Mary’s laptop, left behind last night, in his lap.

Taking a shaky breath, he hacked in past the login to access her files.

He’s trying to find her video entries.

Both as a distraction from the possibility that the wound actually might kill her (The Vision of the roof on a loop in their minds).

As well as to know what Mary actually thought of them before the other day.

Pulling up a promising folder full of numbered videos, he clicked the first and hit play.

~/~

** _A little girl with long brown hair, sat on the lap of a strange Human-Vortian hybrid. He was short for a Human, but tall for a Vort. _ **

** _They were sitting at a workbench in a large hangar with several fighter jets behind them._ **

** _It was too loud to hear what they said, but she laughed at something he said. He picked her up and she started playing with his horns-_ **

~/~

Nova and Teal walked in a random room to find a few other Gir Units cleaning Gir. They looked up at their entrance.

He was covered in the dirt from the rain when the house fell yesterday. Silently, they came over to help the silent Gir Units.

The group worked in sad silence. 

Soon, other Gir Units gathered until they each cleaned or repaired something.

Then, one of them opened his head…

Eventually it was just Nova and Teal standing before Gir. Tary and Clary wandered in.

The two Gir Units waved them over. Nova held up a piggie with something sticking to it.

~/~

**   
  
**

** _A young green-skinned Human Female with seemingly dark antennae, was seen in the background behind a teenage boy facing the camera. She appeared to be cooking a meal in the kitchen with him at the table. He keeps fiddling with a pile of junk on the table as he talks._ **

** _He looked Human, but had horns and his skin looked a little green…_ **

** _"Okay, I think I'm onto something. A breakthrough!" He grinned. His teeth looked odd too._ **

** _"About what, Jack?" The female spoke fondly._ **

** _"Zim! And by him, I mean the Dib Ranking!"_ **

** _She stopped and turned to face him fully._ **

** _"I ran into an old Irken today who was apparently called Tablehead Bob? He worked in the Empire before Almighty Zim took over."_ **

** _"Oh?" _ **

** _"Yeah! He said that Dim referred to an old Earth creature back before Zim took over. A Human! It's not a strange new word, but a person!"_ **

** _"A person you say?" The pair in the last video showed up. He kissed the female and set the girl down._ **

** _"Jack! Jack! Daddy took me on base today! I saw lots of planes!"_ **

** _"Oh, really?" He teased. "Looks like you had quite the day, huh Mary?"_ **

** _She nodded rapidly, long hair getting in her face, causing her to giggle._ **

** _"Ooh! What's that?" She pointed to the pile._ **

** _"This? I'm working on a pair of goggles-"_ **

~/~

  
  


Purple slowly walked back to the Medbay where an unconscious Dib and Mary were still sleeping.

Two beds to the right of the door, Mary closest with Dib next to the farthest wall. Each had various equipment and IV’s as needed. The two heart monitors steadily beep. A desk with two swivel chairs was a foot or two away in the corner. Opposite the beds was just empty space used as a walkway.

He paused in the doorway.

With the clone, it’s memories were faulty. He remembered just up to the fight. 

But that doesn’t line up with when Gir snatched the bloodied cloth at the end of the fight.

Although, in hindsight, they were lucky he remembered as much as it did. Or did he? They were obviously rushed with the raid…

Purple hesitated in the entryway, watching Dib sleep. Pulse steady.

Sensing Zim approaching, he held up his hand to silence incoming questions.

Zim blinked, but joined him in the entryway wondering what was amiss.

“Zim. Forgive my bluntness, but humor me. How much of your last battle with Dib do you remember?”

Zim blinked rapidly.

Mouth opened and closed as Purple held his gaze inside. “I ask because the clone could not remember when Gir confessed to taking the bloodied cloth at the end of the fight. The clones' memories were at the start.”

“Yes, I thought that odd, as well.”

“Indeed. In fact, I’m hesitant to even enter the room. With blood so old, The clone’s memories were faulty, yes? We didn’t think much of it due to the raid. But now. Should the REAL Dib wake, how would he truly react? Let alone, seeing me?”

“You’re referring to when you and Red escaped the Florpus.” Zim stated in understanding.

“If he’s anything like you, I shouldn’t let my guard down.” Purple smiled. “Although, I’m also worried for you, Zim.”

Dib’s pulse quicked.

“Why?”

“The same reason for myself. We specifically target the point in time where you killed him, Zim. He’s probably still on high alert fighting you.”

Zim’s gaped in horror. The idea having slipped his mind.

The Heart Monitor let out a long beep.

The two whipped around to face inside….

To see a very much awake Dib, ripping off his IV’s and other cords, and leaping off the bed in a battle stance.

Zim gasped at seeing the light reflecting off of Dib’s glasses. Those eyes that haunted his dreams.

In the flimsy hospital gown, all of his battle scars from his fights with Zim over the years, even the recent (er… not-so recent) scars faded with long perfected rapid Irken healing practices.

Zim could vividly recall how each scar happened.

He did, however, glare at the spot under the gown where the gunshot wound is…

“I see you finally got out of the Florpus! Ha! Now, tell me… Where. Is. Zim!”

The duo blinked.

Confused, Zim tilted his head.”What do you... _ Dib _, I’M-”

“WHERE’S ZIM!!!” Dib charged at them.

Purple freaked, but Zim stayed calm.

Why?

After fighting, and desperately recalling every fight, every interaction- 

Practically dancing around Dib was as easy as breathing.

For Zim, it was a breath of fresh air he had no idea he was holding. 

Zim started smiling.

Dodging and all around preventing further injury-

Purple watched the two entranced.

This was nothing like fighting him or Red. Even recovering from what sounded like an epic battle several millennia ago, Dib is just as fierce as Zim! (Yes, he’s fully aware Zim is taking every effort not to further Dib’s injuries and redirecting his attacks). Somehow, they wound up back in the room.

Zim grabbed both of Dib’s fists with ease and calmly stared him down. (Which was surreal because the Dib was always taller than him! Maybe that was why he was confused for Red?)

“Dib. I am not Red.”

“Like I’m supposed to-!”

“I’m Zim.”

“What?!” In his shock, Dib stopped struggling.

Zim loosened his grip, but held Dibs hands firmly but gently. Unknowingly lowering them a little.

“I am Zim. Our fight. It’s a long story, but I won. I turned around and challenged Red and Purple-.”

“Which we lost, by the way.” Purple leaned over so Dib can see him from the other side of Zim.

“Indeed, I was the far superior fighter that day!” Zim smirked.

Dib stared gobsmacked at Purple before taking a step back and finally getting a good look at the Irk before him. A bit of tension eased at the familiar gloating.

“If what you say is true… then how did I get here? Are we on the Massive?”

“That…” Zim sighed. “Is the long story I mentioned.”

“How long are we talking?”

“Try 3,000 years. Give or take.” Zim shrugged as Dib boggled at him.

“Um…”

“Dib.” 

Dib snapped his focus to Zim. 

“I’ll explain as we go. Today we are preparing to leave this place for good so you will see other Irks running about locking this base down. If I don’t get to it today with the rush, I WILL explain it all to you once we are settled back on Earth (in the past). Does that please you?” He mumbled that last bit, like it was begging to come out.

“Uh… yeah. Sure…. But you owe me an explanation!” Dib let one hand go to poke Zim in the chest.

Zim simply relaxed, tugged the other hand so Dib fell into his arms and held him tight.

“I owe you everything and more.” Zim whispered softly. 

Dib startled at the sudden hug, became confused at the confession, but stayed tense as he noticed Purple again.

“I’m just gonna-” Purple awkwardly stood in the entryway. He hastily hit the button to shut the door, leaving Dib and Zim alongside a sleeping Mary.

Then, did Dib relax. 

“So… we’re ok now? We’re not gonna die?”

He startled at the claws gripping the back of his gown. 

“Z-Zim?” Then his gaze landed on the girl, groggily watching them. “Um… who is she?”

She lifted her gaze as she grew more awake.

“Who are you?”

Zim startled and stepped back to whip his gaze to her more fully.

She had a large bandage on the side of her head where the gunshot grazed her skull with gauze wrapped around.

“Mary! You’re awake.” He sighed relieved.

“Mary?”

Wait…

Zim's eyes slowly widened.

“Who’s Mary? Is that me?”

~/~

**_Someone shakily held the camera as they bore witness to the Massive lowering itself down in their atmosphere. _ **

** _Thousands of other ships of various shapes and origin descended as well._ **

** _The aliens returned._ **

** _The calm and restoration process was over. _ **

** _The search for the next Human Ranked: Dib begins…_ **

~/~

All around the cosmos, Earth especially, everyone is celebrating Mary's victory. Patiently awaiting her arrival after Zim heals her like always.

How did she do it?

What happened to Stell and Blue?

Who were those tall Irkens?

...Why is Zim so calm over Gir's death?!

At first there was a party….

Now it feels like they're waiting for the other shoe to drop.

~/~

** _A brave news crew watched as the dormant security over Zim's base came to life._ **

** _Previously, the house faded like a house long abandoned to the elements._ **

** _The base was sealed tight, yes. _ **

** _But the house was fair game to any brave soul._ **

** _The angle switched to a recording taken with shaky hands, the voice of an amateur recorder sounded like Jack._ **

** _He basically told commentary as it happened._ **

** _"Holy shit! Guys! I'm actually witnessing Zim's base come to life! This is… what the f-!!"_ **

** _What was basically just a faded green house with a fence with an overgrown lawn…_ **

** _"Guys! The walls are literally lighting up! Wha-? PIPES?! Pipes just shot out from the ground into the buildings on both sides!! Woah!"_ **

** _The ground shook._ **

** _"An earthquake?! Uh oh…" _ **

** _Small garden gnomes sprung up from the tall grass as if repairing themselves. Optics flashing before they rapidly ran about the yard._ **

** _"Are they… mowing the lawn..?"_ **

** _Huge chunks of grass and whatever was in the grass was chucked over the fence and in one of the old craters in front of the house._ **

** _"Remind me to never test that security system-"_ **

** _The gnomes apparently had laser eyes and small laser blades where their hands used to be._ **

** _Before the lawn was cleared completely, one of the gnomes stared at him from the last chunk of tall grass, red eyes flaring ominously for a moment._ **

** _In a flash, the gnome sheathed its blades as the grass fell around it._ **

** _"Ever."_ **

** _The gnomes looked up to see a small ship (the Voot Cruiser, a faint echo of the Doom Song just barely heard in the camera’s audio) arrive. The roof split open and the ship flew inside before it resealed-_ **

~/~

As Stell and Blue grumbled about the song stuck in their heads again, they were startled by snickering from the door as random Gaz’s passing by snickered or cackled at their misery, passing it along to others who laughed as well.

“We all went through it!” One shouted.

“It’s tradition!” Another cackled as they passed.

The duo just groaned.

~/~

** _Mary walked with her mom through the city._ **

** _From the angle, Mary is holding the camera._ **

** _All around them is Resisty propaganda. Taking full advantage of Almighty Zim's arrival to boost their numbers._ **

** _On the tape showed Mary focusing on a tall man holding a leash to a green and black dog walking on two legs. _ **

** _Next to them was a teenaged boy dressed in blue and black. (A/n- Think Hot Topic and FYE). He had a Black and Teal cat in his arms._ **

** _...And a young girl in black pants, red striped dress and black gloves (The Invader Uniform). She had long blonde hair, green skin and purple eyes (Contacts.) She also held a leash to a normal-walking white and grey dog._ **

** _They were walking towards them as they walked on the sidewalk. No one paid them any mind. But the camera got a good look at all of them. The girl especially as they passed. _ **

** _"Mom..?" She tugged the woman's hand as they passed._ **

** _"What is it sweetie?"_ **

** _"Is she an Irken? She's wearing the Invader uniform!"_ **

** _The small girl looked back at Mary as they passed. Eyes widened, she hastily ran to the taller man and he knelt down so she could whisper in his ear._ **

** _Eyes widening, the tall man stared in wonder at Mary-_ **

~/~

**Resisty**

Grover calmly leaned over the railing looking over an epic piece of art! Sipping his coffee, he watched as they tried to cover it up.

No biggie, he already took photos of all of their handy works. 

For a pair of robots, they're pretty good.

~/~

** _What looked like an aerial news report of a hostage situation. _ **

** _Mary is seen being taken by an unknown group as her parents struggle to get near by fighting their way through the ranks. _ **

** _The camera jerks over slightly to see a still Jack, bleeding on the ground._ **

** _Mary is herded to a small ship with what looks like other kids._ **

** _Screaming, she breaks free and makes a run for it._ **

** _A grenade goes off and her parents fall in the ensuing chain explosion unnoticed._ **

** _She keeps running._ **

~/~

**Skool**

The class were animatedly talking amongst themselves about last night.

They were bummed there was no epic battle where they could watch.

They did find the Resisty prank hilarious. Phones out and showing different news angles.

One of the students felt a shiver. The kind you get at being watched.

Looking around, there was no one here. They're waiting for the new substitute teacher to arrive since Zim reported Galloway his new prisoner.

Looking back behind her to see the open door out to the hall.

Most of the lights were out.

Other kids from other rooms peeked out in the hall as well.

"Could it be Zim?" Someone whispered.

Everyone went quiet.

The hall stayed dark.

A slithering sound.

A shadow moved. 

What looks like an old woman emerged from the shadows. 

They remained on edge as she calmly walked into their class room. 

She stopped right before Mary's desk near the window.

They held their breath.

"Class." She finally spoke, not looking up. Glasses glinting ominously. 

"My name is Ms.Bitters. Your new teacher. I have been asked by Mary a while back to take over for Mr. Galloway should something happen to him."

The class erupted in whispers at the mention of her.

She then walked to the front and turned to face them.

With the sense of fear filling them, they slowly sat in their assigned seats. 

"I only have one thing to say." She glared at them through her pointed glasses. "If you have anything to say, say it now. Because after today~. I NEVER WANT TO HEAR A WORD FROM YOU AGAIN!!!!" She screamed at them. They leaned back in terror. She was furious at how they treated Mary.

She sat in a similar spot by the window Dib favored too...

The rest of the kids, out in the hall, quietly went back to class. Things are changing around here…

She growled at the stragglers before pulling out a ring shaped thing from seemingly nowhere. It looked old and ominous.

"First order of business. This is your new hall pass. If you leave the building… it explodes."

She growled louder once they started protesting. She smirked when they quieted.

"Oh. And one more thing."

Someone else emerged from the shadows. 

The bug queen herself!

The screaming came as she entered the room.

"Meet my assistant, Nightmare Bitters."

Chuckling at their misery, she mentally thanked Mary for the strange device to allow her counterpart passage. Mary found Gir messing with it once on Halloween and just handed it to ms Bitters when asked.

She was a good kid.

Unlike these kids.

They're Doomed! DOOMED!!

She smiled. Today is a gloriously doomed day.

~/~

** _The helicopter follows her through the streets. Someone radios in that Zim and his apprentices are in the area she’s headed._ **

** _The unknown group closes in._ **

** _The news crew catches live on camera, Mary catching sight of Zim, out of disguise._ **

** _She looks back and forth between Zim and the group before screaming to get Zim’s attention._ **

** _She ran to Zim._ **

** _He looks past her then stands tall. He whistles._ **

** _Gir flies in and scoops her up as the building next to them explodes._ **

** _In the chaos of Zim and co, coming to her aid (to the shock of those watching) Mary finds a gun, but the blast disorients her enough where she’s aiming at Stell._ **

** _She shakes her head to clear it before smiling gratefully at the female Irken._ **

~/~

**Base **

Clary and Tary sat down before the three Gir Units. 

Gir lay gently against the wall before them.

The two looked at the faded photo inside his head.

It was a _ very _faded photo of Almighty Zim and Dib sitting on a couch, with Zims arm over his shoulder with Dib’s arm around his waist. In front of them was Mary (wearing a different black coat) asleep in their lap. Gir (Shiny NEW Gir!!!) sat on the floor with a massive grin. 

The most notable thing about it that brought Tary to happy tears…

Was the scar on Mary's head. A bald spot in what looks like a bullet wound on the side of her head.

On the back was a note: _ Dib still shows no signs of remembering. However, hints of her old personality leak through and she can still read Irken _ . _ She successfully finds ways of preventing Mastah and Mary from killing each other. Somehow… _

_ Tomorrow, Dib told me he is going to ask Mastah to go on a date! Shhh! _

_ 4/03/XXXX _

Clary read that confused, but Tary remembered Gir's running gag, she snorted before giggling.

~/~

Tak and Skooge received confirmation from Computer that all unessential systems are now shut down. Dib and Mary are confirmed healthy and disconnected from their respective medical equipment.

The only places left with power is the Storage room with the time device and the doors and elevators so people can still move around.

Tak bid the AI farewell as it shut itself down.

The two turned off the lights to the lab and left to join the others..

~/~

** _“-I guess… that just leaves Stell.” A more recent Mary is on the screen sitting on the sleeping bag in her old apartment. In her arms was a stuffed Piggie._ **

** _“Honestly, they confuse me. Here I am, listening to everyone tell me to kill or be killed!” She moans dramatically before slumping down diagonal across the sleeping bag._ **

** _“But they haven’t actually tried to hurt me. I think those plots of theirs are just for show at this point.” She starts tossing and catching her piggie as she vents. “Stell seems like a Zim fanatic to me. I don’t really blame her though. I’m the same with the Dib ranking after all!” She giggles a little. “Anyway. Once I asked her about Zim, to see what she thought of him and completely went off! A whole hour was spent talking about how awesome he was!” She rolled her eyes, but smiled. She stopped tossing the piggie to stare at its face._ **

** _“Another time, one of their robots were malfunctioning and Me and Stell and Blue were trapped together waiting for Zim to get us out.” She sighed._ **

** _“Honestly… I had fun. It was nice. It was basically the closest to hanging out with them I’ll ever get. But I had a lot of fun. Blue and Teal were doing various Zim and Gir imitations for when they found us.” She faced the camera. “They were surprisingly accurate! Although much funnier!” She snickered before turning to face the ceiling._ **

** _“Sometimes… Sometimes I wonder how different things would have been if Zim didn't take over 3,000 years ago. Would they have wound up on Earth anyway? Or is the only way we would have ever crossed paths? Would Stell ever want to be friends with me-?”_ **

~/~

Blue slammed the pause button. Smile slowly widening as he FINALLY got his answer.

Stell just slipped off of his side and quickly tried to sit up again to stare at the screen.

Shutting the computer, he turned to face the time device. 

Stell sat up as Blue raced to the console. “Blue?”

“I NEED to know!” He turned it on. “I set it for 2 minutes before we came in here.”

He faced her, holding out his hand. “You with me?”

She stared in awe, before turning determined. She grabbed his hand and they faced the glowing portal.

They stepped through.


	36. The End of an Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter...

Doon finally back on base to see excited Gaz’s running around closing up the base. As they passed, Mala was looking for Skali but took a moment to catch him up to speed. Through his wandering he passed by former Tallest Purple seemingly lost in thought.

As he walked, he bumped into little Skali peeking around a corner shyly.

Curious, he walked up behind her. She turned back to shush him before peeking out again.

Growing amused, he stepped closer and peeked over her around the corner.

She looked up at him and started to silently giggle before pointing to the shut door on the opposite wall further down the hall.

He could hear Zim’s voice, and another male’s-

Wait.

The door opened and Zim walked out.

Doon’s eyes widened as a young adult Human male came out, both holding Mary’s hand.

He had dark hair with what looked like scythe-like bangs and pale skin. He wore round glasses, jeans, black boots. And a large black trenchcoat.

Zim was talking softly about Mary staying with Dib, etc.

He looked down at Skali.

She looked on in silent wonder and sadness.

He silently sighed as he gently put a clawed hand on her shoulder. She must be thinking about Sara. Kneeling down to sit against the wall, he whispered: “Why don’t you find Mala, she's looking for you.”

She hesitated before nodding.

Eventually, she wandered off as he continued to sit there and listen as Zim, Dib and Mary walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

“Welcome back, Dib.”

~/~

Stell’s lips wobbled before it turned into a smile. Here she is, lying near the wall, random cloth covered devices towering over her…

She put her fist to her mouth and silently squealed in giddiness!

Blue!

Bolting upright, she quickly hid again as she heard herself and Blue walk in.

Panicking, she whipped around trying to find Blue! Did he come through?

Silently, she rose to her PAK legs to quickly dart behind the cloth-covered devices.

Where is he!?

She froze, as she saw a leg quickly dart under a cloth.

She sagged from sheer relief as she more calmly snuck over.

Reaching down, she quietly lifted the sheet to see Blue giving it his all trying to cry.

They quietly gasped and giggled from their new found joy.

They won’t be left behind!

Hearing their past selves get situated and start the video’s, Stell simply crawled in with him, retracted her PAK legs and snuggled into his lap.

~/~

Zim stared in horror at Mary. 

She doesn’t…

Mary tilted her head in confusion at him.

Dib gently slipped out of Zim's arms as he slowly walked closer to her.

“Hello, my name is Dib Membrane. It’s nice to meet you.”

Zim clenched his fists. No recognition.  _ What so ever  _ at his name!

“Hi.” She spoke calmly. “From what your friend said, I guess my name is Mary. So… Nice to meet you too! I guess?”

Zim took a deep breath.

“Do you… remember anything? Anything at all?”

She sat there and stared at her hands.

Soon, she shook her head no. “I’m sorry, mister.”

_Mister_.

Zim swallowed.

“That’s ok. My name is Zim. We are in my Base right now. I have known you going on two Earth years now. Earth, being the name of the planet both you and Dib, here, came from. I am an Irken, from planet Irk.” He gently explained.

“I see…”

“In this base there are two other Irkens who have known you just as long as me. A Smaller girl your height, named Stell. And a Taller male named Blue. They're your… best friends.”

Dib looked at Zim when he hesitated.

“I have friends?!” She smiled widely at that.

Not trusting his voice, Zim nodded.

“Where are they? You said they were here too?!” Scrambling to get out of bed.

“Wait!” Zim rushed to that side of the bed to slow her down. “First, I need to check you over to make sure you are well again, then you need to get dressed. THEN we can leave.” He smirked.

She blushed when she saw that she was in a hospital gown. She squeaked while she tried to cover herself again.”

“What about my clothes, Zim? Unless you want me to walk around naked?” He teased.

He startled back when Zim crushed the data pad in his hands, where it sparked and exploded.

“Wha-? No! Nonono, wh-why would we want that? Uh… Here!”

Zim scrambled to the desk and opened the drawer with two bags of cleaned and repaired clothes for the two patients.

Mary giggled.

Dib looked at her confused.

“Is he your boyfriend?” She teased.

Red bloomed across Dibs face as he spluttered.

Actually AVOIDING Dib’s gaze, Zim quickly and efficiently checked Mary over concentrating on her well-being. Soon enough he gave her a physical clean bill of health, copied her medical files into the Pad he’s been copying important files to back up in the past.

He and Dib turned around to allow Mary to change. When she was done, she stayed turned around so Dib could change.

When she was done, Dib got a better look at her.

She wore a lavender dress that ended above the knees, under a red cropped, jean jacket, black capris, red socks with a cat design on it over black and red boots, and a red belt to put over the dress.

He also noticed the scars.

Like him, she has scars that are similar to his. Claw marks that matched what Zim gave him as kids.

“You figured it out didn’t you.” Zim mumbled out of Mary’s hearing. Dib nodded.

“Stell and Blue?” More a statement than anything.

Zim nodded. “When I originally arrived here when we were kids… They were to Mary what I was to you.”

Dib’s gaze was unreadable behind the glare from his glasses. “I see…”

She tugged her jacket on with a satisfied nod and walked over to them oblivious.

“Are you ready?” Dib asked with a more cheerful tone.

She nodded with a smile, walked over and grabbed Dib’s hand. Zim opened the door as he felt a hand grab his.

Zim blinked down in shock at her.

She had turned and grabbed his hand, too.

After a moment, he walked out and they followed. She was obviously excited to meet her friends!

Dib tightened his gentle grip on her hand.

“Now Mary, you’ll notice everyone running around. We are actually moving today.”

“We’re leaving?”

“Yes. Should we get separated in the rush, I want you to stay with Dib here, please. I don’t want you getting lost.”

He looked at her and she nodded. Looking to Dib almost pleading, Dib smirked but nodded. Relieved, he continued.

“There is a room with a giant ring shaped device. All Irks here know the room. We are meeting there. Should you get separated go there and wait. It won't be long until we meet there anyway when we depart.”

Receiving nods from both, Zim relaxed. Nodding, he led them down the hall towards said room as various Gaz’s stopped them for Zim’s input on something or other.

~/~

Tary and Clary were talking with Tak and Mood, seeking advice.

Should they stay in the future? Or go with them to the past. Clary was now talking as Tary stared off in the distance lost in thought.

Eventually, Tary sighed and smiled.

She made her decision. Clary looked at her confused as Tary explained her decision. 

~/~

Dib watched his old frenemy take charge in the ensuing move. 

To think, just hours ago (To him, and not including his surgery) he was fighting him in a fight to the death. 

Then, Zim was desperate. 

Both were literally fighting a losing battle where the winner dies anyway. Neither wanting the other to die.

And now, apparently, 3,000 years later...

Zim is much calmer. More confident, a lot less yelling (Thank god, that was one of his more annoying traits), and seemed good with kids with how he interacted with Mary.

Zim seemed genuinely heartbroken at her memory loss.

And then there were Stell and Blue. 

Looking down at his side, he sees a wide eyed amnesiac Mary. Apparently his equivalent in this era. The two other Irkens replaced Zim. 

And Zim replaced the former Tallest Red and Purple.

Purple seemed happier for it from their brief interaction. In fact, he and Zim are currently collaborating and seamlessly leading the other Irks and (*snickers*) Gir Units.

Although, these guys are unique. Some have different paint or stickers, etc on them. Some are even wearing kids clothes and apparently rock them!

As they were walking, he saw… Is that Mary? No… A twin? Walking past a door to the room they were in.

Mary sees her too. And then another Mary with longer hair and too large clothes walk past.

“Uh… Zim? Purple?”

A few minutes later, Dib and Mary were following her apparent clones. Reminding them about meeting up in the storage room, Zim let them go on.

Until they passed a room where Dib stopped in his tracks.

“Gir..?”

Seeing a deactivated Gir, Dib shook his head as Mary followed him over to the little robot.

“Again, Gir?” He sighed fondly.

“Again?” She asked curiously.

“Yeah, this is Gir, Zim’s personal robot like the ones we passed. He was wrecked once before and Zim asked me to fix him.” Dib then sat down and opened up Gir to look at his insides.

“Can you fix him again?”

After a few minutes turning Gir this way and that, he nodded.

“Can you find me a data pad like what Zim kept holding?”

Grinning, she nodded and ran off. 

Dib adjusted his glasses and got to work.

~/~

Finally done, Zim told everyone to meet up now. 

He and Purple just had to find the wayward humans/clones.

~/~

Dib marveled at the advancements, definitely recognizing Zim's handiwork (making things much easier to navigate) Dib practically cut the reprograming/activation to a few minutes compared to the week in the past.

Ruffling Mary’s hair, he was impressed with how fast she picked this up. Was it simply due to how long it's been in the future?

Or how long has she known Zim?

Either way, it was nice (re)showing her how it’s done.

~/~

Now altogether sans Humans/clones, Zim huffed as he looked around. 

Turning back to the door, he startled badly at what he saw.

All sounds stopped as they stared at the newcomers.

Dib and Mary looked smug with their arms crossed. Before them was a very confused (ALIVE!!!!) Gir!

“Gir!? You’re ok!? HOW-!?” He stopped when he looked at Dib.

Then he remembered.

Zim went slack and fell to his knees on the floor, keeping his gaze on the now confused Gir.

“You could have told me he was wrecked again, Zim.” Dib chided teasingly. “I helped fix him before, remember?”

“And I helped!” Mary grinned waving her hand in the air.

Zim just gaped like a fish.

Dib took pity and nudged Gir forward and pointed to Zim.

“Hey, Zim? Do you still have that hard drive we backed up Gir’s memory storage on to?”

Zim spluttered as he wracked his brain trying to remember where he put it.

“MARY!!!” 

A pair of voices yelled as they ran past Zim from both sides.

Stell and Blue sprinted over and skidded to a stop before the confused Human.

Dib discreetly stepped back, rightfully assuming their identities.

“Uh… Hi? I’m assuming you are Stell and Blue?”

Everyone's shocked gazes whipped from Gir to Mary.

Dread seemed to fill them.

“Wh-what?”

Gir stood expectantly before Zim. “Are you my friend?” Tilting his head.

Finally snapping out of it, Zim sat up and took a knee as Gir came closer to him. Smiling to his old friend and pulling Gir into his embrace, Zim stood. Holding Gir as tight as he could.

Not looking up, “Yes! Yes… I am your bestest friend ever, Gir!” Gir squealed and hugged him around Zim’s neck. Lifting his gaze slightly, he looked at a distressed Stell and a resigned Blue. “Due to her injury, Mary has lost all memory. She doesn’t remember anything…” Zim trailed off, emotionally overwhelmed.

Dib’s gaze softened as he watched his distraught friend. Patting Mary’s head, he walked over to Zim.

Purple watched with vested interest as Dib drew closer. 

Everyone watched with bated breath. 

Stopping beside Zim, Dib reached for Zim’s shoulder.

Zim whipped his head up and sniffed.

Dib opened his arms slightly in invitation which Zim gladly took. It was somewhat awkward, but Zim was determined to make it work, much to Dibs amusement.

Tary and Clary eventually made their way in as well.

Mood took that cue to start up the machine with Doon’s help.

“You don’t remember us!?” Stell gripped Mary’s shoulder and shook her as if that would jog her memory.

“Stell!” Blue reached out to her. “Stell. Stop.”

“But-!”

“Just… stop.”

“I’m sorry I can’t remember you.” Mary shook her head to shake off being disoriented. “But… Zim said you two were my best friends?”

Stell’s grip slacked, eyes widened. She whipped around to see Zim give her a small smile, nodding encouragingly to her.

Hesitantly, Stell looked at a hopeful Mary.

“Y-yes. I’m- WE’RE your best friends!”

Mary smiled before thinking about something. Smiling, she took a step back and held out her hand.

“Then let’s use this! I may forget, but we can use this to start over! Clean slate! What do you say?”

“Start… over?” Poor Stell, her mind was just blown.

“Yeah, why not? We can make new memories.” She grinned. “If we really were friends, it would be easy being friends again, right?”

Stell’s mouth wobbled a little as she gulped. Nodding, she smiled. Mary grinned.

Mary held out her hand again. “Hi! My name is Mary. Let’s be friends!”

Looking to Blue, who gestured encouragingly, she looked back to her and took a deep breath.

“Hello… My name is Stell.” She hesitated before gripping Mary’s hand. 

“My name is Blue, nice to meet you too!” He grinned and shook her hand as well.

Dib smiled at the scene.

Until he saw the clones standing shyly in the doorway.

“There you are!” Purple called out, startling everyone. “Please don't wander off again.” He crossed his arms. 

They shuffled sheepishly. Then Tary walked forward to Zim.

“Myself and the other clone wish to remain here. In the future.”

“What? Why?” Zim stepped back from Dib, who set Gir on the ground again.

“Neither myself nor her can step through the gate. And even if we could, we wouldn’t fit in there. Mary losing her memory solidified this. Without her memory, it will be easy for her to blend in better on Earth at the point in time you are going. I have all her memories, so I can come up with a good cover story. Even if Purple still has her memories backed up in that PAK, should Mary ask. She, over there, was cloned when Mary was first kidnapped by that cult. From Mary’s research, when you are going, she would just be locked up as insane or on medications. Same for me. It’s better off if we stayed. Let the rest of Earth celebrate and we can continue on here.”

“What does she mean by when?” Dib questioned, Zim held up a hand when Dib interrupted her.

Taking a knee, he looked at the two clones.

She’s right.

He even vividly remembers Ms. Bitters 3 Crazy Cards a month where Dib was shipped way once.

“Are you sure?” Zim gazed at her steadily, reading her eyes.

She stood tall, took a shaky breath and nodded. “Yes, we are sure.”

After watching her a moment, he nodded and stood tall.

Zim looked between his kiddos and smiled.

He gestured them over. Blue told Mary to stand by Dib, knowing what's next.

All the Gaz’s stepped back to watch, some saluted. Others smiled.

Dib, Mary and Purple watched on, sensing the general seriousness of what’s happening next.

Zim gestured to her to stand on one side of him (waving over Clary as well as she stood next to Tary), while Stell and Nova, Blue and Teal stood opposite. 

“On this day, April 3rd XXXX, as well as yesterday, we have witnessed the ‘Final Battle’ of the 403rd Human Ranked: Dib.”

Dib Membrane blinked rapidly at that. That Human Ranked  _ what _ ?!

“Mary has reigned champion with our…  _ final  _ defeat. We shall leave Earth alone as agreed upon.”

That further confused Dib. Leave Earth? Weren’t we heading to Earth??

“You stand to inherit all Past Dibs possessions and everything connected. Even this base should you so desire. May you live a long life ahead of you.” 

Formalities done, he knelt down and grabbed both their shoulders. “Truly, may you live a long and happy life, now that you can.” He smirked.

Considering she was supposed to have died yesterday…

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, the two clones hugged him goodbye.

After a minute, Tary stepped back. “Gir?”

Said bot looked at her curiously. She held up the lower portion of her black trench coat.

“Can you rip off a piece of this, please? And then put the ripped piece in that package over there.”

Those in the know of Gir’s old habit, sucked in a breath.

“Are you sure?” Zim asked wondering why? Gir only did that for the Dibs who died!

“To represent the old Mary who is going to die here. The Human Ranked: Dib. The moment you step through the gate, I’ll be left here. The old Mary. This will be the closure for her and the rest of you.”

Dib felt himself cry a little. Finally piecing it together. (granted he was still confused on the ripped cloth part, but still.)

“Please.” Tary pleaded. 

Exhaling, Zim nodded and ushered Gir over.

As Purple picked up the package, knowing about the special coat inside, he winced as he heard the telltale ripping sound.

Turing at Gir’s approach, he gently took the cloth and carefully put it in the package and resealed it.

Looking up, he sees the two clones wave at the doorway before walking out of sight.

He didn’t even flinch as Mood and Blue activated the Portal.

“When to Boss?” Mood asked Zim.

Zim circled in place as he faced them all. All nodding, showing that they were ready.

Stell and Blue grabbed the bags and Mary’s stuff she left here. Mary grabbed Dib’s hand.

Gir smiled at Zim with his tongue sticking out. 

Zim chuckled before he faced Mood.

~/~

Clary and Tary climbed the elevator shaft. Holding up their hands to block the sunlight as they opened the hatch to the outside.

Outside the now-empty lot, the news crew snapped to attention as Tary climbed out and helped out Clary. 

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, they smiled, held hands and met the news crew with the weight of the Universe lifted off their shoulders.


	37. Remake is Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY started the remake, check it out! Its part two of this series "Future Rankings"

Remake is out! Enjoy!


End file.
